La Pensine
by Picotti
Summary: Imaginez une Pensine. Imaginez que chaque personne y laisse un souvenir. A votre avis ? De quoi voudraient-ils se souvenir ou au contraire que voudraient-il oublier ? Imaginez maintenant que vous ayez accès à cette Pensine...
1. Jalousie

**CHAPITRE 1 : Jalousie**

**BULSTRODE Millicent**

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Millicent fut : « tiens, comme par hasard ». Lorsque le Coupe de Feu avait recraché le nom de Harry Potter, elle s'était dit que c'était très probablement un coup de Hermione Granger. Potter tout seul n'était certainement pas capable d'une telle prouesse.

Tandis que les murmures s'élevaient au travers de la Grande Salle, Millicent afficha sur son visage un rictus moqueur. Potter n'allait certainement pas tenir plus de dix minutes dans le tournoi. La perspective de le voir se ridiculiser en public lui donnait envie de hurler de rire.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose d'un peu plus sournois, d'un peu plus âcre aussi qui lui laissait un vilain goût amer dans la bouche. Millicent Bulstrode ne voulait pas se l'avouer parce que, pour elle, il était hors de question d'accepter ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais les faits étaient là et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer : elle était jalouse.

Oh bien entendu, elle n'était pas jalouse de Hermione Granger qui était amie avec Potter, ni de Potter lui-même pour sa notoriété. Non, elle était jalouse du fait que toutes les meilleures choses semblaient ne vouloir arriver qu'à lui.

Bien entendu, nombreux étaient ceux qui lui diraient que ce qui arrivait à Potter était tout sauf bien. Mais du point de vue de Millicent, battre un troll à l'âge de onze ans, découvrir qu'on est lié à l'un des criminels les plus réputés de toute l'histoire à l'âge de treize ans et participer au tournoi des trois sorciers à l'âge de quatorze ans, c'était quand même le genre de choses dont tout enfant rêvait.

Elle glissa discrètement un coup d'œil vers Drago, assis un peu plus loin. Lui aussi affichait un rictus moqueur mais ses yeux brillaient de haine et de colère. Il devait certainement ressentir une certaine jalousie mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

La porte du fond se referma sur les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Dans toute la Grande Salle, la rumeur avait enflé. Le professeur Flitwick, debout sur sa chaise, agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens pour tenter de ramener le calme mais les éclats de voix grossissaient encore et encore jusqu'à devenir assourdissants.

Millicent entendait ici et là des bribes de conversation. Un garçon se plaignait de ne pas avoir trouvé la solution lui aussi, un autre clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était lui qui avait vendu la « recette miracle » à Harry pour pas moins de cent gallions. Une fille ajouta qu'elle n'était pas surprise, son voisin mentionna le fait que Potter avait certainement dû se faire aider.

Millicent, elle, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Evidemment, ce n'était pas normal. Ça lui rappelait également à quel point elle détestait Potter et tous ses copains Gryffondor qui, eux, n'avaient de cesse d'applaudir ou de siffler dans leurs doigts.

Comment aurait-elle réagi si c'était Drago ou Blaise qui avait réussi à mettre son nom dans la coupe ? En aurait-elle ressenti de la fierté ? Oui, certainement. Donc, au final, elle comprenait les Gryffondor.

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la table de ses ennemis jurés. Oui, ils pouvaient bien siffler et parader, Potter allait tout de même sacrément se ridiculiser et là, ils verraient tous à quel point il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Mais… de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Millicent fronça les sourcils. Parmi tous les élèves aux cravates rouges, un seul ne semblait pas se réjouir. De tous les amis de Potter, s'il y en avait bien un qui n'avait aucune raison de faire la tête, c'était bien lui, Ronald Weasley, le petit chien-chien aux cheveux roux. Le rictus de Millicent se transforma en un véritable sourire joyeux. Y avait-il de la jalousie dans l'air ? Oh mais c'était tellement délectable, tellement agréable qu'elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure à jamais. D'ailleurs, elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas sauter sur Weasley pour l'embrasser, dans un élan de joie qu'elle contint de justesse.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'affaire fit beaucoup de bruit. La majeure partie des élèves de Poudlard avait décidé de soutenir Cédric Diggory. Millicent faisaient partie de ceux-là bien qu'elle n'ait trouvé aucun réel intérêt au Poufsouffle. Il était plutôt beau garçon, ça c'était un fait, mais il n'avait pas de caractère, pas de tempérament et même pas beaucoup d'amis.

Lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard eut l'idée de lancer la mode des badges indiquant que Potter puait la triche, Millicent adhéra immédiatement au mouvement. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle épingla le sien sur le devant de sa robe d'uniforme, elle se prit à penser que si Potter avait été de ses amis, elle aurait été particulièrement vexée et outrée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'était pas à Poudlard pour sympathiser avec le balafré et sa petite bande d'amis sournois.

Le jour de la première tâche approchait à grands pas et, comme la plupart des autres Serpentard, elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir Potter s'humilier devant toute l'école mais également devant les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Tout en déposant ses affaires de cours sur le bureau devant elle, Millicent ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour contempler, le plus discrètement possible, Potter et son air pitoyable. Etait-ce elle ou avait-il une légère couleur verdâtre ? A qui pouvait-il bien faire croire que le mystère de son nom dans la coupe de feu n'était qu'un coup monté ? A Granger évidemment, mais celle-ci avait beau être particulièrement intelligente, elle n'en restait pas moins très crédule.

Non, sérieusement, qui pouvait le croire ? Même Weasley avait compris que Potter avait dupé tout le monde. En réalité, Millicent était persuadée qu'il jouait les victimes là où il n'était qu'un maître chanteur. Et après, on irait crier dans tous les couloirs que les Serpentard étaient des vicieux. Ceux qui le pensaient ne connaissaient certainement pas les Gryffondor.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Millicent se tourna vers le tableau et plume à la main, entreprit de noter ce que racontait le professeur Binns. Potter allait payer pour tout et elle se frotterait alors les mains de délectation.

Oh, comme il lui tardait !

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 2 : elle a appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix et a connu une fin tragique. On ne sait pas grand-chose d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle était dévouée et encore jeune lorsqu'elle a été tuée._


	2. Du sang et des larmes

**CHAPITRE 2 : Du sang et des larmes**

McKINNON Marlene

Du sang et des larmes, voilà tout ce qui restait. Terrée à l'étage de la petite maison de ses parents, elle serrait entre ses mains le manche de sa baguette. Les tremblements qui la secouaient de la tête aux pieds lui donnaient l'impression que ses mâchoires qui claquaient faisait un horrible boucan.

Marlene McKinnon bloqua sa respiration dans sa poitrine et tenta de se calmer au mieux. De l'autre côté de la pièce, sa mère était toujours cachée sous le lit et la fixait, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Le devant de sa robe de sorcier était taché de sang encore frais, le sang de son époux, le sang du père de Marlene qui reposait au rez-de-chaussée, mort depuis presque une heure.

A cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur faire un bond de trop dans sa poitrine. Ses genoux menacèrent de se dérober. Pour éviter de s'effondrer et, ainsi, attirer ceux qui avaient pénétré dans la maison, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. De la sueur ruisselait sur ses tempes, s'infiltrait dans le col de sa robe et s'écoulait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix quelques années auparavant. C'était Minerva McGonagall elle-même, amie de ses parents, qui l'avait aidée à intégrer l'organisation. Marlene s'était immédiatement sentie à sa place dans ce petit groupe de résistants. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose et s'était échinée à remplir correctement ses missions.

Elle était devenue amie avec la plupart d'entre eux. Elle les avait côtoyés, avait partagé leurs peines et leurs deuils, leurs doutes, leurs frayeurs.

Et ce soir, tout portait à croire qu'elle devait le payer. Oh, bien entendu, c'était le risque. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'entrer dans l'Ordre, elle avait également accepté la possibilité de se faire tuer, torturer ou de voir ses proches se faire assassiner. Elle le savait et elle avait toujours pris sur elle. L'ascension de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était une abomination, une honte pour la société sorcière et surtout un très grand danger. Marlene préférait mourir pour laisser aux générations futures l'occasion de vivre en paix.

Mais maintenant que son destin semblait sur le point de se sceller, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas réglé certaines choses. Notamment en ce qui concernait ce garçon aux cheveux bruns dont elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de demander le prénom.

Quelque chose se brisa au rez-de-chaussée, ramenant Marlene à l'instant présent. Sous le lit, sa mère poussa une exclamation de frayeur qu'elle étouffa bien vite en plaquant sa main contre ses lèvres.

Marlene tendit l'oreille. Des voix d'hommes parvenaient jusqu'à elle, à moitié couvertes par le bruit d'objets que l'on jetait au sol. Ils étaient en train de saccager la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas les laisser menacer de tuer sa mère de la même façon qu'ils avaient tué son père.

Bien qu'elle fut terrifiée, elle se força à se redresser. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, l'assourdissant à moitié et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Si elle s'en sortait, elle jurait d'emmener sa mère vivre dans une forteresse.

« Maman, chuchota-t-elle, cours te cacher dans le placard. »

Sa mère secoua vivement la tête. La terreur devait l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle insista plusieurs fois mais n'obtint aucun résultat. Pourtant, si elle restait là et que les Mangemorts montaient, ils la trouveraient immédiatement.

« Je t'en supplie… »

Mais sa mère plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et refusa de bouger. Marlene ne parvenait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Tant pis, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour mettre les agresseurs en fuite avant qu'ils ne…

Des pas montaient l'escalier. Marlene n'avait plus le temps. Elle se précipita vers le lit et, d'un geste, arracha la couverture pour la laisser pendre jusqu'au sol, dissimulant ainsi sa mère aux regards. Evidemment, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas des imbéciles et ils comprendraient rapidement que les draps dissimulaient quelqu'un caché sous le lit mais c'était mieux que rien et, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lancer un sortilège de désillusion mais, malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais réussi à en faire un correctement et la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé, sa meilleure amie s'était retrouvée affublée d'une paire d'oreilles d'âne.

Marlene se faufila hors de la chambre et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. Les pas étaient maintenant presque en haut de l'escalier. Dans quelques secondes, l'homme allait apparaître au coin du couloir et la voir. Tant pis pour le bruit, elle tira à elle le petit guéridon qui leur venait de sa grand-mère. Les pieds raclèrent le sol dans un tintamarre effrayant.

Marlene était découverte. Les pas s'accélérèrent dans les escaliers et l'homme arriva, la baguette pointée devant lui. La capuche de sa robe noire était rabattue en arrière. Tandis qu'elle plongeait derrière le meuble, Marlene reconnut Travers. Ce maudit Mangemort avait déjà à son actif plusieurs attaques contre des membres de l'Ordre.

Le bout de sa baguette s'enflamma tandis qu'il prononçait, ou plutôt crachait, l'un de ces sorts interdits que les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient jurés de ne jamais utiliser. En quelques secondes, le guéridon explosa, envoyant voler des pluies d'échardes et d'esquilles de bois dans toutes les directions. Le vacarme attira les autres Mangemorts.

Marlene se protégea le visage des deux bras mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Sans protection, elle allait se faire tuer en quelques secondes. Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

Oui, elle allait mourir mais elle espérait que son combat n'avait pas été vain, qu'il se trouverait quelque part quelqu'un qui pourrait mettre fin à toute cette horreur.

Elle se créa un bouclier magique qui tint juste le temps pour elle de voir deux Mangemorts pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle entendit avec effroi le hurlement de sa mère puis son bouclier se désintégra. La suite des évènements se passa rapidement. Dans un état de semi-conscience, Marlene envoya quelques sorts pour repousser Travers. Elle vit des traits de lumière ricocher sur les murs, faisant exploser des cadres et des tableaux auxquels ses parents avaient beaucoup tenu. Elle vit des objets voler en éclat et notamment le cendrier en terre cuite qu'elle avait fabriqué pour son père, alors qu'elle était encore en école moldue.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Marlene vit. Un éclair parvint à percer ses défense et la percuta en pleine poitrine. Elle sentit l'air quitter ses poumons puis un voile noir s'abattit sur elle tandis que son corps sans vie s'effondrait sous les rires et cris de victoire de Travers.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 3 : il a pas mal côtoyé Harry même s'il ne fait pas partie de son cercle d'amis intimes. Plus âgé que lui, il est principalement caractérisé par l'intensité de sa passion._


	3. Coup de Cognard

**CHAPITRE 3 : Coup de Cognard**

**DUBOIS Olivier**

A treize ans, le jeune Olivier Dubois était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une future étoile montante du Quidditch. Au cours des entraînements, il avait fait preuve d'une grande habileté. Pas une seule fois le Souaffle n'était passé dans l'un des anneaux.

Oui, Olivier était plutôt fier de lui.

Mais ce matin, dans la lumière du soleil de ce début d'automne, il commençait à se demander s'il était vraiment aussi qualifié qu'il l'espérait. Pour la dixième fois en moins d'une demi-heure, il réajusta sa tenue de Quidditch, vérifia que ses lunettes étaient bien propres et que son balai était prêt à l'emploi. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et la sueur lui mouillait les tempes.

Aujourd'hui, il allait jouer son tout premier match de Quidditch. Bien entendu, il avait cherché à intégrer l'équipe l'année précédente mais le capitaine lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait déjà tous ses joueurs et qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de s'amuser à en former un nouveau. Et puis cette année, le poste de gardien s'était libéré. Olivier aurait préféré jouer en tant que batteur ou poursuiveur mais au fil du temps, il avait commencé à apprécier son nouveau poste.

Il avait cru à tort qu'être gardien signifiait s'ennuyer pendant tout le match. Mais c'était sacrément loin d'être le cas. Il avait vu les Serpentard jouer contre les Poufsouffle, et dans les deux équipes, les gardiens avaient été sans cesse harcelés par les poursuiveurs.

Et aujourd'hui, Olivier savait qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts. C'était son premier match, il devait montrer aux autres membres qu'il était à la hauteur et qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que lui pour occuper sa place.

Il sursauta lorsque le capitaine abattit sa main sur son épaule.

« Alors, Dubois, tu es prêt ? »

Olivier acquiesça, conscient que s'il avait longuement attendu ce match, il avait aussi très envie de s'enfuir en hurlant.

« Euh… je crois, oui. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il resserra son éteinte sur le manche de son balai. Une minuscule partie de lui hurlait qu'il devait déclarer forfait, laisser tomber l'équipe et ne plus jamais jouer au Quidditch de sa vie. Mais s'il faisait ça, il savait qu'il le regretterait à jamais. Les séances d'entraînement avaient été ce qu'il avait préféré depuis le début de l'année. Jusqu'ici, il s'était dépêché, tous les jours, de terminer ses devoir pour libérer ses samedis après-midis afin d'être prêt à l'heure sur le terrain de Quidditch.

D'ailleurs, ses résultats scolaires s'en étaient un peu ressentis. Le professeur McGonagall elle-même l'avait félicité pour ses prouesses aux entraînements mais lui avait rappelé que le sport ne faisait pas tout et que ce n'était pas sur un balai que l'on gagnait son salaire. Olivier avait bien eu envie de rétorquer quelque chose au sujet des joueurs professionnels mais à la dernière minute il s'était rappelé que le professeur McGonagall n'aimait pas beaucoup les resquilleurs et que c'était pour son avenir à lui qu'elle parlait et non pas pour elle.

« Tu as intérêt à être prêt, reprit le capitaine de l'équipe, les Serdaigle sont au top cette année et il paraît que leurs batteurs sont de vrais champions. »

Olivier déglutit à grand peine. Il trouverait vraiment fantastique de gagner son tout premier match. Cette pensée s'accompagna d'une bouffée d'espoir et de motivation. Il était prêt maintenant, il le sentait.

Il gonfla la poitrine et déclara :

« On va leur mettre la pâtée ! »

A quoi le capitaine répondit par un grand éclat de rire. L'enthousiasme du jeune garçon ne diminua pas lorsqu'il quitta les vestiaires en compagnie des autres joueurs de son équipe. Les Gryffondor allaient remporter ce match, il en était convaincu. D'ailleurs, s'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, il songeait à demander au professeur Trelawney de l'accepter en dernière minute dans ses cours de divination.

Il posa le pied sur le terrain, avisa la foule qui hurlait des encouragements à leur équipe préférée et enfourcha son balai pour aller se poster devant les trois anneaux de but. Un moment cependant il redouta que les clameurs des spectateurs ne perturbent sa concentration mais alors que le match commençait, il l'oublia rapidement.

Il suivit des yeux le Souafle qui passait de main en main, prêt à plonger pour intercepter un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. Olivier était crispé sur son balai, concentré comme jamais encore il ne l'avait été.

Il vit arriver les trois poursuiveurs Serdaigle qui remontaient le terrain à toute allure, en formation triangulaire. L'adolescente du milieu tenait fermement le Souafle. Les deux autres regardaient droit vers lui.

Olivier n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il devait impérativement les empêcher de marquer. Les mains serrées sur le manche de son balai, il s'apprêta à plonger lorsqu'un violent choc le fit claquer des mâchoires. La douleur se déversa en lui depuis le sommet de son crâne se répandant dans ses membres avec la fureur d'une coulée de lave. Ses mains lâchèrent le balai, et il chuta tandis que l'obscurité s'abattait sur lui.

Il n'entendit pas les cris des spectateurs ni le sortilège du professeur Dumbledore pour lui éviter d'aller s'écraser au sol. Il n'entendit pas la rumeur qui s'éleva lorsque le Souafle, lancé par l'un des Serdaigle, franchit l'anneau central de ses buts. Il n'entendit pas non plus le professeur Bibine qui hurlait que l'on aille chercher l'infirmière.

Olivier Dubois, treize ans, n'entendit rien de tout cela.

A son réveil, il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête vide et les membres lourds. Il poussa un gémissement, porta la main à son front et fut surpris d'y trouver un énorme pansement. Il gémit à nouveau. Sa voix lui sembla curieusement rauque.

Presque immédiatement, mademoiselle Pomfresh se précipita sur lui. Elle avait l'air soulagé.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Le son qui franchit sa gorge n'avait rien d'humain. Il ressemblait davantage à un croassement. L'infirmière lui tata le front, prit son pouls et soupira.

« Vous nous avez fait une belle peur monsieur Dubois.

_ Qui a gagné ?

_ Qui a gagné quoi ?

_ Le match. Est-ce que les Gryffondor l'ont remporté ? »

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

« Mon pauvre garçon, ce sont les Serdaigle qui ont gagné puisque votre équipe n'avait plus de gardien. »

Olivier serra les dents, déçu et soudainement découragé.

« On peut peut-être demander à ce qu'il soit rejoué ?

_ Je ne crois pas. Vous n'êtes pas en état de jouer de toute façon. »

Il repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. La tête lui tourna un peu.

« Je me sens mieux.

_ Non, pas question. On ne remonte pas sur son balai si vite après avoir passé une semaine inconscient. »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

« Une semaine !

_ Pas un jour de plus ni un de moins. Une semaine, jeune homme. Alors vous allez vous rallonger tout de suite sinon je vous attache à votre lit. »

Elle appuya ses dires d'un léger mouvement de sa baguette. Le garçon, choqué d'apprendre qu'il venait de perdre une semaine de sa vie, obéit sans faire d'histoire. Tandis que mademoiselle Pomfresh ramenait sa couverture sur lui, il songea que le Quidditch était un sport décidément très dangereux mais que, au final, il adorait ça.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 4 : elle porte en elle beaucoup d'espoir. Elle fait partie de ceux qui soutiennent Harry avec le plus d'ardeur. Elle fait également partie des quelques capables de sacrifier leur vie pour lui. On la caractérise généralement par un caractère changeant._


	4. L'embuscade

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'embuscade**

**TONKS Nymphadora**

En quelques secondes, ils les avaient tous laissés derrière eux. Le cœur de Tonks battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un bourdonnement assourdissant résonnait dans sa tête. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie aussi nerveuse.

Le vent zoomait dans ses oreilles, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec fureur. Le plan de FolOeil était un coup de génie mais Tonks était persuadée que les Mangemorts n'allaient pas tomber dans le panneau. Ils étaient bien plus rusés qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire. Ils étaient également bien plus dangereux et n'hésiteraient certainement pas à utiliser des sortilèges interdits.

La vie de Harry dépendait de leurs réflexes et de leur capacité à réagir dans l'urgence. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle avait confiance en elle et elle avait amplement confiance en chacun des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient tous été choisis avec soin pour cette mission. Tant pis pour ceux qui restaient en arrière, FolOeil avait désigné ceux en qui il savait pouvoir placer sa confiance, Mondingus mis à part, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et avisa Ron, installé à l'arrière de son balai. Elle sentait ses mains serrées sur ses hanches. Il était terrifié et elle pouvait le comprendre. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas émis la moindre plainte lorsque FolOeil lui avait parlé du polynectar. Il avait acquiescé et, pour Harry, avait immédiatement accepté.

Tonks était fière de lui servir d'escorte et Harry, lui, pouvait être fier d'avoir un ami tel que lui. Même s'il semblait souvent maladroit, même si, régulièrement, il se montrait malhabile ou indélicat, il n'en était pas moins loyal et attentif aux besoins de ses amis.

Oui, Tonks avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, tout comme elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et même pour ceux qui étaient encore trop jeunes pour les rejoindre officiellement. N'empêche, elle se sentait tout particulièrement proche de Ron.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle dut crier pour couvrir les hurlements du vent. Ron, sous les traits de Harry, acquiesça vivement et se força même à sourire. Tonks se sentit soulagée. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'étaient tous alarmés pour rien et les Mangemorts n'avaient tout simplement pas eu vent de leur plan.

Elle jeta un œil à la boussole fixée à l'avant de son balai. Ils étaient toujours sur la bonne route. D'ici quelques dizaines de minutes, ils allaient atteindre le portoloin et rejoindraient le Terrier, sains et sauf.

Une secousse fit trembler le vieux brossedur, manquant de justesse de désarçonner les deux passagers.

« Sur la droite ! hurla Ron dans son oreille. Deux Mangemorts ! »

Tonks jura mais le vent emporta ses mots sans que personne ne puisse les entendre. D'un geste vif et assuré, elle tira sa baguette hors de sa poche et regarda sur sa droite. Deux silhouettes montées sur balai filaient effectivement dans leur direction. Les robes noires aux capuches rabattues laissaient peu de place au doute, il s'agissait bien de Mangemorts, le garçon ne s'était pas trompé.

« Deux autres à gauche ! reprit Ron en hurlant de plus belle. Vite ! Accélère ! »

Elle ne lui recommanda pas de s'accrocher comme elle sentait son étreinte se resserrer sur ses hanches. Plissant les yeux dans le vent qui menaçait de l'aveugler, elle se pencha en avant. Avec un sursaut, le brossedur accéléra. Mais l'engin était au maximum de sa vitesse. Bien entendu, si elle avait eu la possibilité de s'offrir un éclair un de feu ou même un nimbus 2001, elle aurait pu espérer semer ses poursuivants mais son balai, poussé jusqu'à ses dernières limites, eut un hoquet et commença à perdre de la vitesse.

Ron jura dans son oreille suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Et malgré la gravité de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser avec une pointe d'amusement que Molly pâlirait d'horreur si elle entendait son plus jeune fils parler de la sorte.

L'un des Mangemorts la dépassa et Tonks sut qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir des les semer. Ils allaient devoir se battre. Elle pointa sa baguette et lança son sort mais sa cible bougea au dernier moment et l'éclair écarlate se perdit dans les nuages. Derrière elle, Ron lançait au petit bonheur la chance tous les maléfices qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement, avec les cahots du vieux balai, il avait plus de chance de toucher un pigeon que l'un de ses adversaires.

Un éclair vert fondit droit sur eux. Tonks appuya de toutes ses forces sur le nez de son balai qui plongea en avant. Surpris, Ron poussa une exclamation de frayeur et elle le sentit s'agripper davantage à elle. La chute lui sembla durer une éternité. Rassemblant ses forces, elle lutta contre la gravité et parvint à redresser le nez de l'engin avant d'atteindre la hauteur autorisée par le ministère de la magie. Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de se faire repérer par des moldus bien que, pour l'instant, ce fut le cadet de ses soucis.

Le balai reprit donc de l'altitude, entraînant avec lui les deux passagers, agrippés à l'un à l'autre. L'un des Mangemorts vint se mettre à sa hauteur. Dans un réflexe, Ron lui envoya un coup de talon dans la rotule. L'homme poussa un hurlement qui se perdit dans le vent et lâcha le manche de son balai. Poussé par les bourrasques, il perdit immédiatement l'équilibre et bascula dans le vide. L'un de ses compagnons fondit en piquet à sa suite.

Il n'en restait donc plus que deux qui la talonnaient de près. Tonks effectua une large boucle. Elle n'avait pas réellement espéré se retrouver derrière ses deux poursuivants mais elle préférait, pour le cas où, les éloigner de la zone où se trouvait le portoloin. Après tout, elle n'avait pas très envie non plus qu'ils utilisent l'objet à leur place et se retrouvent directement au Terrier.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Le vent lui fouettait furieusement le visage, la forçant à garder les paupières mi-closes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ron pointer sa baguette puis elle l'entendit hurler :

« Stupefix ! »

Le sortilège jaillit et alla frapper l'un des Mangemorts en pleine tête. Ce dernier se raidit immédiatement sur son balai avant de chuter. Son compagnon ne sembla pas se soucier de son sort. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait perdu quelques précieuses secondes à regarder dans sa direction et la jeune auror eut tout le temps de le mettre en joue et de lui jeter un maléfice à son tour.

Lui aussi tomba comme une pierre.

Derrière elle, Ron poussa un cri victorieux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fière d'elle mais également fière de son jeune compagnon. Elle fit écho à son cri puis rangea sa baguette.

« Accroche toi ! »

Elle sentit l'étreinte du garçon se resserrer sur sa taille. Alors elle se pencha à nouveau en avant et le vieux brossedur fila à toute allure. Mais lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans le champ où était censé se trouver le portoloin, tous deux découvrirent avec horreur qu'ils avaient manqué l'heure du départ, probablement de quelques secondes.

« Non ! Il va sûrement revenir n'est-ce pas ? s'écria Ron, les oreilles écarlate. Il va revenir et on va pouvoir rentrer. »

Les bras le long du corps, Tonks secoua piteusement la tête.

« Non. Il ne va pas revenir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? »

Il y avait de l'inquiétude et beaucoup de désespoir dans cette simple question. Tonks soupira.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'y aller en balai.

_ Mais ça va nous prendre des heures et le polynectar ne fait presque plus effet !

_ Je sais mais on n'a pas d'autre choix. »

Elle empoigna le balai, posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le bras de l'adolescent. Il avait beau être courageux, certaines choses étaient naturellement de trop pour lui et Tonks ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

« Hé, dit-elle, tu as été splendide avec ce Mangemort, ok ? Tu t'en sortiras comme un chef. »

Ron acquiesça bien qu'il donnait l'impression d'être assez peu convaincu.

« Moi aussi je veux rentrer et vite alors on va se dépêcher. Remus nous attend. Et les autres aussi. »

Du moins l'espérait-elle parce que si jamais il était arrivé la moindre chose à son époux, alors les Mangemorts pouvaient s'enfuir dès maintenant, elle les pourchasserait jusqu'à l'aube s'il le fallait mais pas un ne s'en sortirait vivant.

Elle enfourcha le balai et, bien qu'un peu réticent, Ron la rejoignit.

« On y sera en un rien de temps. »

Elle tapa du pied et, à nouveau, le vieux brossedur s'éleva dans les airs. Mais le voyage ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'elle l'avait promis et il leur fallut presque deux heures pour arriver enfin en vue du village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Ils atterrirent un peu trop brusquement et se précipitèrent dans le jardin du Terrier.

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Tonks donnait l'impression d'avoir cessé de battre. L'angoisse lui étreignait la poitrine, la faisant presque étouffer. Et alors elle le vit, quittant la maison, un masque d'inquiétude sur le visage. Sans même lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Remus… ils étaient sains et saufs.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 5 : de lui, on ne sait pas grand-chose, mais le destin de sa famille a toujours été lié à celui de Harry. Il est souvent vu par les fans comme le moyen de rédemption de son père._


	5. Trahison

**CHAPITRE 5 : Trahison**

**MALFOY Scorpius**

De tous les élèves qui étaient montés à bord du Poudlard Express, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy devait être le seul à ne pas se sentir heureux. Tout autour de lui, dans les autres compartiments, des adolescents de tous âges plaisantaient et riaient aux éclats. Il entendait de temps à autre une explosion, témoin d'un sortilège perdu ou d'une partie de bataille explosive.

Et le jeune Malfoy soupirait de dépit. Il était seul, n'avait personne avec qui partager la peine qui lui alourdissait le cœur. Isolé dans son compartiment, il regardait tantôt ses souliers vernis et tantôt la plaine enneigée qui défilait derrière la vitre.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, ça non, tout comme il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les regards de son père et de son grand-père. Les choses auraient été plus simples s'il avait pu rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Il aurait trouvé de quoi s'occuper à la bibliothèque, il aurait peut-être même pu donner un coup de main à Hagrid pour s'occuper de quelques animaux inoffensifs. Mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il rentre et passe Noël en leur compagnie.

Sa mère… Scorpius ravala ses larmes. Elle était la seule qu'il avait envie de revoir finalement. Et là, tout de suite, il avait très envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer contre son épaule comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et que quelque chose le perturbait ou le rendait malheureux. Il avait envie de la sentir lui caresser les cheveux ou lui chanter une chanson. Il avait envie de revenir en arrière, de ne jamais être allé à Poudlard et, surtout, de ne jamais avoir enfilé le Choixpeau.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'il y avait eu une erreur ou que le maudit accessoire lui avait fait une blague aussi était-il resté figé sur place, les mains crispées sur le rebord du tabouret. Mais le temps avait passé, quelques secondes tout au plus, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Londubat ne lui enlève le Choixpeau. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom tandis que les applaudissements et les cris de bienvenue des Gryffondor commençaient à perdre en intensité.

Scorpius n'avait pas souri lorsqu'il s'était levé du tabouret, les yeux brillants de honte. Ce n'était pas la maison qui le gênait, non parce que, finalement, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, ça lui importait peu. Non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était que son père et son grand-père n'allaient pas comprendre et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas l'admettre non plus.

Et Scorpius avait eu amplement raison de le croire. Le lendemain de la cérémonie de répartition, il avait reçu un hibou, comme il s'y était attendu. Mais là où il avait été étonné c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une beuglante mais d'un simple parchemin sur lequel son père, dans sa froideur habituelle, avait expliqué qu'il avait demandé à rencontrer la directrice.

Scorpius en avait ressenti de la honte. Et de fait, Drago Malfoy était bien arrivé à Poudlard le jour suivant et il avait demandé à ce que son fils passe une seconde fois sous le Choixpeau. La directrice s'était montrée un peu réticente mais avait fini par accepter. Scorpius avait donc été convoqué et avait dû enfiler le Choixpeau une seconde fois. Et à nouveau, il avait été décidé qu'il était bel et bien destiné à la maison Gryffondor.

Drago Malfoy avait quitté l'école avec un masque de déception sur le visage.

La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard et bientôt la rumeur disait qu'il y avait chez les Gryffondor, en première année, un garçon qui voulait changer de maison. Les enfants sont parfois cruels et beaucoup se mirent à le montrer du doigt en riant. On lui donna un nouveau surnom : Scorbut, il ne sut jamais réellement pourquoi.

Il était parvenu, tant bien que mal, à garder les pieds sur terre, s'enfermant toujours un peu plus dans ses études, plongeant le nez dans ses livres pour éviter de croiser le regard de ses camarades. Mais les vacances avaient fini par arriver et le hibou familial avec. Drago et Lucius l'attendraient sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ pour le ramener au manoir familial.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait tout seul dans son compartiment à s'imaginer encore et encore mille scénarios possibles. Celui qui lui plaisait le plus consistait en une réconciliation avec son père et son grand-père. Tous deux le serraient dans leurs bras en lui affirmant que la répartition, finalement, n'avait pas grande importance. Mais il savait également que c'était le plus improbable.

Le train ralentit et finit par s'arrêter en gare de King's Cross. Les jambes tremblantes et la mort dans l'âme, Scorpius ramassa ses affaires et quitta son compartiment. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux le bouscula et il fut prêt à jurer qu'il prononça le mot « Scorbut » juste avant de sauter sur le quai.

Scorpius les détestait tous les élèves, les professeurs, le Choixpeau, son père et son grand-père. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il vit ces deux derniers patientant au milieu de la foule, il réprima à grand peine une furieuse envie de tourner les talons et de courir se cacher sous un siège. Mais son père l'avait aperçu et se dirigeait déjà vers lui. Lucius, lui, eut quelques secondes de retard sur son fils mais il finit par se lancer à sa suite, s'appuyant sur sa fameuse canne.

Drago ne le serra pas dans ses bras, ne lui montra pas même la moindre marque d'affection. Il saisit sa malle par la poignée et le poussa devant lui. Si les choses se passaient sans un mot alors l'enfant pourrait peut-être s'estimer heureux finalement. Une fois chez lui, sa mère se chargerait de le réconforter. Il le savait.

Mais Lucius Malfoy se dressa tout à coup sur son chemin, dans toute sa splendeur, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Scorpius se sentit si petit qu'il eut la sensation de se ratatiner sur lui-même. Un gémissement de détresse menaça de s'échapper de sa gorge. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que l'on faisait aux traîtres à leur sang jadis ? »

Intimidé, Scorpius secoua la tête. Un rictus fendit les lèvres du vieil homme et il se pencha légèrement en avant pour être sûr que l'enfant entende bien chacun de ses mots.

« On les pendait pas les pouces dans un cachot. »

Scorpius poussa une exclamation effrayée et, bien malgré lui, serra ses deux pouces dans ses mains.

« Laissez-le, dit Drago d'une voix neutre, il n'a pas besoin d'entendre vos histoires.

_ Un Malfoy chez les Gryffondor… C'est une honte pour notre famille. »

Drago haussa les sourcils.

« Et un Malfoy à Azkaban, est-ce que ça ne l'a pas été ? »

Lucius pinça les lèvres. A cet instant, Scorpius fut prêt à jurer qu'il le vit esquisser un geste de mépris. Peut-être eut-il même l'envie de gifler son fils ou de le frapper d'un coup de canne. Mais il se contint, renifla et envoya à l'enfant un regard écœuré.

« Si tu n'y prends pas garde, Scorpius, dit-il tout de même, tu finiras comme Sirius Black à fréquenter des moldus et des sang de bourbe. En attendant, dépêche-toi, ta mère t'attend et elle nous en voudra de te retenir plus longuement ici. »

Bien trop ravi de mettre fin à la conversation, Scorpius s'élança vers le passage menant à la partie moldue de la gare. Lorsqu'il traversa, cependant, il crut sentir sur son épaule la main de son père et la pression qu'il y exerça avait néanmoins tout l'air d'un encouragement.

Alors il sourit parce que même si ce n'était pas encore son scénario rêvé, il savait qu'il avait une ouverture avec Drago et que, peut-être, les choses pourraient s'améliorer.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 6 : elle est souvent dénigrée, traitée d'idiote ou de vaniteuse mais elle n'en reste pas moins un personnage acharné et capable de beaucoup de choses. Son mariage est souvent vu comme son meilleur côté bien que nombreux sont ceux qui pensent qu'elle a usé de certains dons pour emprisonner l'amour de son mari._


	6. Par amour

**CHAPITRE 6 : Par amour**

**DELACOUR Fleur**

Son visage… Merlin, son visage était ensanglanté. Fleur observa avec horreur l'infirmière déposer un linge sur les plaies de Bill. Immédiatement, le tissu s'imbiba de sang et il poussa un gémissement. Il leva une main que l'infirmière repoussa.

A quelques pas du lit, la jeune femme serrait les poings de rage. Si ce Greyback s'était trouvé juste en face d'elle, là, maintenant, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Aussi monstrueux et aussi sauvage fût-il, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter dessus, à lui lacérer le visage de ses ongles, à lui arracher les yeux.

La colère submergeait Fleur, s'écoulant dans ses veines avec l'acidité d'un venin de basilic. La haine brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle observait la souffrance de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Bill n'avait pas montré le moindre signe prouvant qu'il était conscient de sa présence mais elle était sûr qu'il savait qu'elle était là.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais fut coupée dans son élan par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait brusquement. Molly Weasley entra comme une furie, échevelée et les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse. Derrière elle, suivaient Arthur, Ginny et les jumeaux.

Fleur fut bousculée. Elle tituba sur plusieurs pas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. L'infirmière tenta de repousser Molly mais elle fut incapable de la contenir plus de quelques secondes.

Mise à l'écart, Fleur observa Molly qui saisissait la main de son fils aîné entre les siennes. Quelque part, elle comprenait la détresse de cette mère face à la souffrance de son enfant. Elle comprenait, oui, et ça lui faisait aussi mal qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Elle aussi voulait que Greyback paye pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle aussi voulait que Bill se remette et qu'il ne garde plus aucune trace de cet horrible combat qu'il avait perdu. Mais elle savait que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi facilement. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, les gens avaient tendance à la prendre pour une imbécile sous prétexte qu'elle était belle. Le sang de vélane qui coulait dans ses veines semblait agir comme un sortilège d'attraction sur les garçons, ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute.

Molly sanglota tandis que l'infirmière parvenait enfin à la faire reculer. Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour tenter de la réconforter au mieux. Peu à peu, l'infirmerie avait été investie d'amis et de membres de la famille venus rendre visite au jeune blessé. Tous regardaient les parents avec un air désolé. Certains se tournaient vers les autres enfants, leurs tapotant légèrement l'épaule pour leur signifier qu'ils étaient de tout cœur avec eux. Il y en eut même quelques-uns pour adresser un mot de réconfort à Harry.

Mais personne ne pensa à Fleur. Qu'imaginaient-ils donc ? Qu'elle n'aimait de Bill que son physique et son travail bien placé ?

Ce fut alors que Molly mentionna que Bill avait toujours été beau garçon et qu'il était sur le point de se marier. Ces quelques paroles firent à la jeune fille l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son cœur s'emballa, le sang se figea dans ses veines. Et la rage qui couvait déjà en elle explosa pour de bon. Elle savait que Molly n'était pas celle contre qui elle devait déverser sa colère mais elle fut incapable de se contenir plus longuement.

Les mots jaillirent avant qu'elle n'ait pu les penser. Ils s'arrachèrent à elle, se répandirent avec une telle hargne que Molly elle-même recula et que ses sanglots cessèrent brusquement. Fleur annonça de but en blanc que non seulement le mariage était maintenu mais qu'encore en plus, elle ne désirait rien d'autre et qu'il était hors de question qu'un loup-garou, une guerre ou un mage noir ne l'empêche d'atteindre le bonheur auquel elle aspirait.

Bien des heures plus tard, alors que l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore était loin derrière eux, Fleur se retrouva toute seule dans le parc de l'école. Après la tragédie, le château semblait avoir regagné un semblant de calme et tandis que la nuit déposait doucement sur eux son voile d'ombre, elle se mit à marcher le long d'un sentier.

Elle se sentait bien. Bill avait repris conscience et même si la fièvre le dévorait, il avait souri en la voyant auprès de lui. Elle n'avait jamais douté de l'intensité de son amour. Elle l'avait apaisé d'un baiser et, après s'être assurée qu'il s'était endormi, avait décidé d'aller marcher un peu, pour remettre ses idées en ordre mais aussi pour se calmer elle-même.

L'éclat dont elle avait fait preuve devant Molly au sujet du mariage avait fait des émules. Elle savait que les conversations avaient fleuri derrière son dos. Des rumeurs, encore et toujours. Les gens ne pouvaient-il pas dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient ? William Weasley n'était pas qu'un visage et une attitude rebelle de mauvais garçon. Il était un ressenti, une passion, il était un vécu et un avenir.

Devait-elle mourir à ses pieds pour que l'on comprenne et accepte enfin l'étendue de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Eh bien ils pouvaient toujours attendre. Si mettre sa vie en jeu pouvait permettre de sauver celle de son amant, alors elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Elle se jetterait dans les flammes, dans le lac ou dans n'importe quoi d'autre si elle pensait que cela puisse aider Bill. Mais les autres membres de la famille, qu'ils aillent se faire voir !

Fleur avait longtemps cru qu'ils étaient tous aussi exceptionnels les uns que les autres. Après tout, Ron, le plus jeune des garçons, était quelqu'un de sympathique bien qu'un peu maladroit. Les jumeaux, eux, avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Quant à Ginny, la seule et unique fille, elle lui vouait une haine qu'elle ne s'employait même pas à cacher.

Tout en prenant le chemin du retour vers le château, humant les senteurs de l'été, Fleur se demanda quel était le problème de l'adolescente. Etait-elle jalouse ? Après tout, elle semblait tenir son frère en haute estime. Il devait y avoir de ça, forcément.

Alors dans l'obscurité, pas après pas, Fleur Delacour se prit à penser que son amour ne serait jamais reconnu à sa juste valeur parce qu'il était trop exclusif. Elle serait probablement condamnée toute sa vie à entendre des murmures et des rumeurs en tout genre sur son compte. Elle serait celle que l'on regarderait de travers, celle qui aurait « volé » l'aîné de la famille. Mais lorsque portes et fenêtres se refermeraient, lorsqu'elle serait enfin dans l'intimité de son foyer, elle se rappellerait alors que, par amour, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 7 : il a été difficile de se faire une idée sur lui. Bien que l'on n'ait pas beaucoup d'informations à son sujet, c'est un personnage qui plaît majoritairement pour son côté un peu rustre peut-être._


	7. Labyrinthe

**CHAPITRE 7 : Labyrinthe**

**KRUM Viktor**

Ce fut brutalement que les exclamations de la foule disparurent. Lorsque les haies se refermèrent derrière lui, Krum ne put s'empêcher de se retourner d'un bloc. Il se sentait nerveux, terriblement nerveux, presque sur le point de paniquer. Sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite, il fit de son mieux pour reprendre de l'assurance.

Mais le fait était là, il était terrifié.

Jouer au Quidditch, prendre des risques sur son balai, affronter les hurlements enthousiastes de millions de spectateurs, ça ne le gênait pas. Mais affronter ce qui avait été prévu pour lui et ses camarades dans ce labyrinthe, ça lui semblait presque au-dessus de ses forces. Ses camarades… il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ni de ce qui se passait pour eux. Il supposait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait mis la main sur le trophée, d'abord parce qu'il venait tout juste d'entrer et qu'il était impossible que l'épreuve se soit terminée avant l'entrée de Fleur dans le labyrinthe et ensuite parce qu'il supposait qu'il l'aurait su. Les hurlements de la foule auraient certainement fini par arriver jusqu'à lui et les professeurs qui patrouillaient de l'autre côté des haies auraient alerté les participants.

Il avait donc encore toutes ses chances de remporter l'épreuve.

Il prit une grande inspiration et pivota à nouveau sur ses talons pour faire face au chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du labyrinthe. Le passage était étroit, sombre et particulièrement angoissant mais Krum n'avait d'autre choix que d'avancer. Il se força à ne pas réfléchir plus avant. S'il commençait à se poser des questions, son esprit serait rapidement submergé et son moral en prendrait un sacré coup.

Tout en avançant, il focalisa ses pensées sur Hermione, sa façon de le reprendre lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer convenablement son prénom ou encore son air excédé lorsqu'elle parlait de ses amis. Oh, comme il les enviait, tous les deux. Lui, il n'avait jamais réellement eu d'amis. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était seul. Il y avait bien Vassili qui était resté à Durmstrang mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il pouvait appeler un véritable ami. Vassili s'intéressait majoritairement au Quidditch et souvent Krum s'était demandé si c'était lui, son balai ou sa notoriété qui l'intéressait le plus.

Un craquement provenant d'une zone plongée dans l'obscurité le tira de ses pensées. Krum pointa sa main armée devant lui et bloqua sa respiration dans sa poitrine. Karkaroff lui avait dit de faire appel à tout ce qui faisait de lui un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Mais il n'était plus question d'attraper un Vif d'Or ou d'effectuer une quelconque pirouette sur son balai. Non, il mettait sa vie en danger. Le professeur Dumbledore avait été très clair sur ce point, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était quelque chose qu'il ne valait mieux pas prendre à la légère.

« Kon e tam ? »

Dans la panique du moment, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé dans sa langue maternelle. Sa voix se répercuta sur la muraille végétale qui l'entourait pour finalement aller s'étouffer dans l'ombre. Un grognement fit hérisser ses cheveux sur sa nuque et un frisson glacial s'écoula le long de son épine dorsale.

Il resserra son étreinte sur le manche de sa baguette pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Viktor Krum n'allait pas se laisser impressionner là où un garçon de quatorze ans était déjà passé. Il ne valait pas moins que Harry Potter et s'il pensait qu'il ne valait pas mieux non plus, il était sûr qu'avoir quelques années de plus lui assurait un certain bénéfice.

Deux yeux brillèrent dans l'ombre. Krum ne laissa pas à la créature, quelle qu'elle soit, le temps de se jeter sur lui. Il lui envoya un impedimenta qui lui arracha un gémissement.

La suite, il ne la sut jamais. Des pas firent craquer des branches derrière lui. Sûr qu'un autre monstre cherchait à le déchiqueter, il pivota sur ses talons, prêt à lancer un autre sort. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme au visage balafré, il retint son geste de justesse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et il laissa son bras retomber le long de son flanc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

L'homme grimaça ce qui avait l'air d'être un sourire mais qui glaça le sang de Krum. D'un geste, il pointa sa baguette et murmura « impero ». Alors l'esprit du jeune joueur de Quidditch se figea et une onde glaciale le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il sentit sa tête se vider et son corps se mettre à bouger sans qu'il lui en donne l'ordre. Avec horreur, il se vit se précipiter dans les entrailles du labyrinthe. Il sauta par-dessus des racines, se servit de sa baguette pour repousser quelques povrebines et autres créatures maléfiques et déboucha finalement devant une jeune fille aux yeux perdus et aux longs cheveux blonds.

Fleur.

Du fond de son âme, prisonnier de son propre corps, Krum lui hurla de s'enfuir, de ne pas rester là, d'alerter ceux qui patrouillaient encore de l'autre côté. Il fit appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour se faire entendre. Mais ses lèvres ne frémirent même pas. La fille le regarda en souriant et lui adressa quelques mots dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Du français, sûrement.

« Tu as une piste ? demanda-t-elle finalement en anglais. Tu as vu les deux autres ? »

Mais le sourire de Fleur se fana sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pointa la baguette dans sa direction. L'incompréhension se lit sur son visage. Elle paniqua. Avec horreur, Krum se vit lui lancer un endoloris. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de son esprit. Son hurlement fit écho à celui de la jeune fille qui se tordait maintenant de douleur. Son esprit se débattit avec l'acharnement du désespoir mais l'étreinte de l'homme, son invisible poigne de fer, l'empêchèrent d'exécuter le moindre mouvement de sa propre volonté et il ne put qu'observer, impuissant, le mal qu'il était en train de faire avec la certitude que d'ici peu de temps, il allait basculer dans la folie.

Il n'entendit presque pas le sortilège que l'on lança dans son dos mais il sentit l'impact entre ses omoplates. Son corps se raidit alors et il tomba en avant avec la certitude que, maintenant, il allait mourir. Du coin de l'œil, il put observer Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory venir dans sa direction et s'enquérir de l'état de Fleur. Alors silencieusement, il les remercia, priant de toute son âme pour que, eux aussi, entendent son appel muet.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 8 : Né-moldu, c'est un garçon travailleur et sérieux qui, bien que rarement mentionné, fut aux côtés de Harry pendant six ans. A un moment donné cependant, il eut toutes les raisons de douter de lui et de son intégrité._


	8. Dans l'oeil du serpent

**CHAPITRE 8 : Dans l'œil du serpent**

**FINCH-FLETCHLEY Justin**

Le duel promettait de rester dans les annales. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Justin Finch-Fletchley lorsque le professeur Rogue suggéra au professeur Lockhart de faire combattre Harry contre Drago.

Comme la majorité de ses camarades, Justin avait haussé les sourcils et n'avait pas su réprimer un petit sourire. Oui, le duel promettait d'être intéressant et il était plus que ravi d'y assister, et aux premières loges qui plus est. De leur côté, Harry et Drago avaient l'air de partager des avis bien différents. Si le Gryffondor paraissait inquiet, le Serpentard, lui, semblait aux anges.

Justin rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et fit un pas en avant. Depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard, l'année dernière, il n'avait jamais regretté de ne pas être finalement allé à Eton, mais ce jour-là, il remercia silencieusement Merlin, Dieu et tous ceux qui s'étaient vantés à un moment donné d'avoir créé la magie.

Les deux combattants montèrent sur la table transformée en estrade tandis que le professeur de Potions et son homologue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se mettaient à l'écart. Harry n'avait pas l'air rassuré et Justin comprenait aisément pourquoi, Drago avait sur le visage un petit sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Les récents événements et principalement la pétrification de Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, avaient créé une psychose dans l'enceinte du château. Quelques élèves, de sang-pur probablement, ricanaient en mentionnant avec admiration la mystérieuse Chambre des Secrets et le monstre qui s'y cachait. Mais les autres, les nés-moldus comme Justin, eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler d'angoisse. Pouvaient-ils encore s'estimer en sécurité dans ce lieu où un chat avait été transformé en statue ? Les professeurs avaient beau dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un évènement isolé que l'on ne pouvait peut-être même pas rattacher aux rumeurs sur la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard, le concierge, lui, hurlait au meurtre.

Justin ne savait pas très bien quoi penser de tout cela. Cet héritier de Serpentard qui menaçait de débarrasser l'école du sang moldu, existait-il vraiment ? Et si c'était le cas, alors qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Justin n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait beau réfléchir encore et encore, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre petite once d'information. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait tout aussi peur de découvrir la vérité que de ne jamais la voir se révéler au grand jour.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était inscrit à ce club de duel : pour apprendre à se défendre. Si, au début, il avait cru son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal capable de leur apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait au sujet du duel de sorciers, il avait vite déchanté. Le monstre qui se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets, si monstre et chambre il y avait, ne possédait probablement pas de baguette. Et quand bien même il en aurait eu une, quand bien même il eut été un mage noir ou n'importe quoi d'autre monté sur deux jambes et possédant deux bras, est-ce qu'il allait réellement saluer avant de lui jeter un maléfice ? Est-ce qu'il allait chercher à le désarmer plutôt qu'à l'assassiner ?

La séance de duel n'avait pas commencé depuis cinq minutes que Justin avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une vaste mascarade.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, la séance avait pour mérite de se révéler distrayante et pendant qu'il apprenait à pointer sa baguette sur ses camarades, il ne songeait pas au sort qui risquait fort de l'attendre si personne ne trouvait rapidement le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il en était donc là dans ses pensées lorsque Harry et Drago se saluèrent, se jaugeant du regard. Le combat allait être mémorable, Justin en aurait mis sa main au chaudron ! Il n'avait aucun a priori sur les deux combattant et ne pensait pas réellement être en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre bien qu'il ait une certaine sympathie pour Harry tandis que Drago affichait clairement son mépris pour les nés-moldus.

Les maléfices se mirent à jaillir des deux baguettes et, comme ses camarades, Justin se prit à encourager ou huer les deux élèves. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il rit lorsque le serpent jaillit de la baguette de Drago et se mit à siffler en direction de Harry. Mais le sourire et Justin disparut rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'animal venait dans sa direction. Et dans ses yeux glacés, il ne vit rien d'amical. Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit ses muscles se raidir, la peur s'écoula en lui.

Alors Harry s'approcha et à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, il se mit à prononcer des mots dans une langue inconnue. Il donnait l'impression de siffler et de cracher. Le serpent le regarda puis regarda à nouveau Justin qui, cette fois, se sentit à deux doigts de paniquer. Il n'avait plus peur, il était terrifié.

Un murmure parcourut alors la foule des élèves amassés autour de la table transformée en estrade. Harry était un fourchelangue. Justin n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, c'était un don très rare et l'un des seuls sorciers à être reconnu pour ce don n'était autre que Salazar Serpentard.

Alors une idée serpenta dans l'esprit de Justin. Les yeux plongés dans ceux du serpent, il se prit à penser que, peut-être, Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard qui s'en prenait aux moldus et qu'il s'était entraîné sur la chatte de Rusard. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait que très peu d'affection pour l'animal, rapport aux nombreuses retenues qu'il avait reçu par sa faute.

Et maintenant, il lâchait un serpent sur lui. Justin se mit à trembler. Une sueur glacée s'écoula le long de ses tempes, s'infiltra dans le col de sa chemise. Il était persuadé que son cœur ou n'importe quoi d'autre allait bientôt lâcher et qu'il allait s'effondrer raide mort, tué par la peur, lorsque le professeur Rogue se décida à agir. D'un geste précis de sa baguette, il fit disparaître le serpent.

Justin sentit le sang affluer à nouveau dans ses veines. Son souffle revint et il se rendit compte qu'il avait été en apnée pendant un bout de temps. Harry avait l'air étonné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui et Justin se dit qu'il était un sacré comédien doublé d'un sacré menteur pour donner ainsi l'impression de ne pas savoir qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il lui retourna un coup d'œil chargé de colère et de haine.

« Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »

Justin était déçu par celui qu'on lui avait décrit comme un héros. Il avait voulu croire qu'il était quelqu'un de valable mais finalement, il n'était pas à la hauteur de sa réputation et ne valait pas mieux que ce contre quoi il disait se battre.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 9 : elle est allée à Poudlard bien des années avant Harry. D'elle, on ne sait presque rien, si ce n'est qu'elle aimait se moquer d'une certaine personne et que cela lui valut bien des tourments._


	9. Regrets

**CHAPITRE 9 : Regrets**

**HORNBY Olive**

Elle avait ri de ses lunettes, de ses couettes aussi qui lui donnaient l'air d'une idiote. Elle avait ri de ses piètres notes en botanique et en astronomie. Elle avait ri des boutons qu'elle avait sur le visage, de sa stature un peu forte, de sa voix trop aiguë. Mais elle avait surtout ri de ses lunettes.

Elle avait ri toute seule dans son coin ou en compagnie de ses amies. Elle avait fait rire toute la classe avec ses remarques acerbes et, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait ri dans les couloirs ou dans la grande salle. Et à chaque fois, elle riait surtout de ses lunettes.

Olive Hornby avait toujours aimé se moquer des autres mais il fallait avouer que Mimi faisait la victime parfaite. En plus de ne pas se défendre, elle se rendait généralement plus ridicule encore en poussant toutes sortes de plaintes et de gémissements. Et Olive avait trouvé ça à mourir de rire. Rapidement, elle avait compris que le Souaffle se trouvait dans son camp et qu'elle avait presque tous les pouvoirs sur la pauvrette.

Depuis presque trois ans qu'elle fréquentait l'école, elle ne se lassait pas d'inventer de nouvelles remarques acerbes et profondément méchantes. Elle avait conscience de la cruauté de ses paroles et de l'impact sur l'esprit de Mimi. Elle savait que, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu sa place tout comme elle savait que la pauvre n'avait jamais demandé à subir tout ça et même pire, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

Mais elle faisait partie de ces gens qui ont besoin d'avoir un pouvoir sur les autres, qui ont besoin de se choisir une victime et de la broyer pour affirmer leur propre existence. Elle avait beau s'entendre dire qu'elle n'avait aucune humanité, aucun sens de la compréhension ou de la tolérance, tant que ses amies riaient de ses immondes blagues, elle se sentait vivante.

Olive avait besoin de se sentir admirée de ses camarades. Elle avait besoin que ses amies la regardent avec l'envie d'être à sa place et que les garçons lui lancent de petits clins d'œil coquins. Elle avait besoin de sentir à quel point, tout en la détestant, Mimi la jalousait.

Ce matin avait eu l'air d'un jour comme les autres. En se levant, Olive s'était sentie particulièrement en forme et lorsqu'elle était descendue dans la grande salle, la première chose qu'elle avait remarqué était que l'une des branches des lunettes de Mimi était légèrement tordue. Il pouvait y avoir mille raisons pour cela mais l'adolescente préférait imaginer une bagarre ou même pire. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'arrêta devant la table où sa victime prenait son petit déjeuner.

« Salut, Mimi. Tu as remarqué que tes lunettes sont tordues ? »

Immédiatement, l'adolescente porta la main à sa tempe comme pour vérifier ses dires ou pour dissimuler l'objet de cette nouvelle moquerie matinale. Alors Olive répandit son venin. Elle sourit largement, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

« Je suppose que tu sais, tu t'es certainement assise dessus ce matin. Les pauvres lunettes, si elles avaient su qu'un troll viendrait les écraser un jour, elles auraient demandé à être des lentilles de télescope. »

Un rugissement de rire s'éleva depuis les places environnantes. Immédiatement, le teint de Mimi vira à l'écarlate. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle laissa tomber sa cuiller dans laquelle traînait encore du porridge et se leva, le visage dans les mains. Quelques-uns la traitèrent de troll lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, Mimi ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Olive avait bien remarqué que Mimi n'était pas allée en cours mais elle pensa simplement qu'elle était allée s'enfermer dans les toilettes comme elle le faisait de temps à autres. Elle s'était bien demandée, à un moment donné, si elle n'était pas allée un peu trop loin. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre ainsi à elle et elle était presque sur le point de partir à sa recherche pour lui faire des excuses lorsqu'un garçon lui dit que sa répartie du matin était géniale.

Olive gonfla la poitrine de fierté et oublia que, pendant un moment, elle avait ressenti un élan de sympathie et quelques regrets pour cette pauvre Mimi qu'elle avait si durement persécuté.

Ce ne fut que vers le début de l'après-midi que la nouvelle éclata. Elle se répandit dans les couloirs du château comme une traînée de poudre : une élève avait été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Les professeurs s'étaient mobilisés, les cours avaient été annulés.

Les élèves étaient censés se regrouper dans leurs salles communes et ne pas en bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais, bravant les interdits, Olive avait laissé parler sa curiosité. Elle s'était faufilée hors de son dortoir et s'était élancée dans les couloirs. Elle voulait savoir, voir par elle-même et, qui sait, pouvoir être elle-même à l'origine des futures rumeurs.

Elle parvint à éviter brillamment les quelques professeurs qui manquèrent de peu de croiser son chemin. Sûr que s'ils l'avaient vue, elle aurait été sévèrement punie.

Elle atteignit rapidement le deuxième étage et arriva juste au moment où deux brancardiers soulevaient leur civière. Alors Olive sentit l'horreur l'envahir. Un immense élan de honte et de regret s'empara d'elle. Elle eut soudainement envie de vomir. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, son cœur s'emballa. Là, sur la civière, reposait le corps sans vie de Mimi. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, fixaient pour toujours le plafond. Est-ce que Olive se faisait des idées où bien y avait-il encore des larmes sur son visage ?

Elle sentit à peine la main du préfet l'attraper par le bras. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Jedusor ! Tom. Olive le trouvait plutôt pas mal mais il ne l'avait jamais regardée alors elle avait vite laissé tomber l'idée de devenir son amie, ou plus si affinités.

« Retourne dans ton dortoir, susurra Jedusor dans son oreille. Tu n'as rien à faire là. »

Mais Olive fut incapable de détacher son regard du corps de celle qu'elle avait persécuté depuis le premier jour où elle avait mis le pied dans l'enceinte du château. Mimi était morte et c'était très certainement sa faute. Est-ce qu'elle avait utilisé un sort en particulier pour se suicider ? Oh, si elle savait à quel point Olive regrettait, à quelle point elle avait honte, à quel point, maintenant, elle se battrait contre les injustices et les moqueries. Oui, elle pouvait en être sûr, ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Jamais.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 10 : élève de Serpentard, c'est aussi un joueur de Quidditch plutôt mal vu des Gryffondor._


	10. Le match

**CHAPITRE 10 : Le match**

**FLINT Marcus**

C'était son premier match de l'année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard depuis maintenant deux ans, Marcus Flint avait travaillé dur pour mettre au point une stratégie parfaite qui lui permettrait de remporter aisément la coupe. L'année passée, ils avaient réussi à écraser une par une les autres équipes et ils avaient fièrement brandi le trophée.

D'après le professeur Rogue lui-même, le professeur McGonagall avait été tellement enragée que son équipe ait perdu une fois de plus qu'elle n'avait plus osé le regarder dans les yeux deux semaines durant. Depuis que Charlie Weasley, ancien capitaine, avait quitté Poudlard, les Gryffondor n'avaient plus réussi à mettre la main sur la coupe.

Et du point de vue de Marcus, les choses étaient très bien ainsi.

Il avait reconstitué son équipe le plus soigneusement possible, gardant à disposition Pucey pour le poste de poursuiveur et Higgs pour celui d'attrapeur. Tous les deux étaient d'excellents joueurs et ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut. Il avait également remplacé ceux qui avaient quitté l'école ou avaient simplement décidé de ne plus faire partie de l'équipe et, ce matin, il se disait avec une certaine auto-satisfaction qu'il était plutôt fier de lui.

Cependant, un nouvel élément était rapidement venu obscurcir le tableau. Marcus avait entendu parler de Harry Potter, évidemment, et comme tous les jeunes sorciers, il avait entendu parler la tragédie relative à la mort de ses parents et de la façon dont il avait anéanti le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait cinq ans lorsque ses parents lui avaient raconté l'histoire pour la première fois et comme tous les enfants de son âge, il avait joué à « Harry Potter ».

Et cette année, le grand héros était arrivé à Poudlard. Marcus avait été particulièrement déçu de le voir rejoindre les rangs des Gryffondor et il avait été effrayé lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que Potter avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague puisque les première année n'étaient jamais autorisés à jouer. Qui plus est, ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de posséder leur propre balai. Marcus avait donc pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une rumeur. Mais les faits s'étaient confirmés peu de temps plus tard. Il avait envoyé Higgs espionner l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois, un soir, au cours de leur entraînement. Et ce dernier était revenu, plus pâle que d'habitude, les genoux tremblants.

Harry Potter avait bel et bien intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor et il semblait tellement à l'aise sur un balai que certains commençaient à dire qu'il avait le Quidditch dans le sang.

« J'attends de vous un minimum de fair-play. »

Madame Bibine semblait s'adresser tout particulièrement à Marcus et il savait amplement pourquoi : l'année passée, il avait tenté de tricher à trois reprises. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'en avait pas honte puisqu'il devait à son acharnement pas toujours réglementaire l'honneur d'avoir remporté la coupe.

Le match débuta dans un formidable coup de sifflet. Immédiatement, Gryffondor s'empara du Souaffle. Volant à toute vitesse, Marcus fit appel à tout son talent pour le récupérer. Il mit la main dessus quelques secondes avant qu'Angelina Johnson ne fasse la passe à Katie Bell. Avec un grand éclat de rire, il vola vers les buts, ajusta son tir et poussa un cri de rage lorsqu'il vit Olivier Dubois parer le coup. Le Souaffle repartit immédiatement dans les mains des Gryffondor sous les acclamations de la foule et, surtout, sous les commentaires assez peu objectifs de Lee Jordan.

Pas question de laisser ces fichus écarlates remporter le match. Marcus avait sa fierté en jeu. On disait de lui qu'il était le meilleur capitaine que l'équipe de Serpentard ait jamais eu et il comptait bien garder cette réputation jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il était hors de question de laisser un gamin de onze, aussi célèbre soit-il, lui voler la vedette.

Il esquiva un joueur et poussa un autre cri lorsqu'un cognard vint le frapper à l'arrière du crâne. Flint vit une pluie d'étoiles s'abattre sur son regard et dut lutter pour rester conscient. En quelques secondes cependant, son esprit refit surface et il s'élança à nouveau au cœur du match.

Entre temps, Pucey avait marqué un but. Il envoya une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami et reprit la partie là où il l'avait laissée. Mais le match était serré et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les Gryffondor marquent à nouveau.

Marcus fulminait de rage. Aussi, lorsque le Vif d'Or finit par se montrer et que les attrapeurs se lancèrent à sa poursuite, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là, il se pencha en avant sur son balai pour filer à toute allure et fonça dans celui de Potter. Le garçon faisait plusieurs dizaine de kilos de moins que lui et il fut instantanément dévié de sa trajectoire. Le Nimbus 2000 effectua une pirouette, manquant de peu de désarçonner son passager. La foule hurlait d'indignation.

Marcus avait agi dans l'urgence et tout le monde l'avait vu tricher. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le Vif d'Or avait à nouveau disparu et Potter n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Malgré le coup franc que Madame Bibine accorda aux Gryffondor en contrepartie, le jeu n'était pas encore perdu.

Mais il resta tout de même difficile de marquer le moindre point et Marcus fulmina lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'équipe adverse était de loin meilleure que la sienne. Aussi, lorsque Potter perdit le contrôle de son balai et que tous les regards furent rivés sur lui, il profita de la confusion pour s'emparer du Souaffle et le jeter dans les anneaux de but. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Cinq fois d'affilée, il récupéra la balle, s'éleva dans les airs et la lança au-travers des anneaux. Cinq fois d'affilée il entendit le gong annoncer qu'un but avait été marqué sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

La confusion ne dura cependant pas assez longtemps à son goût et Potter reprit le contrôle un peu trop rapidement. Il se hâta d'atterrir, plaqua se deux mains sur sa bouche et hoqueta comme s'il était sur le point de vomir.

Cette fois-ci, même Marcus fut incapable de détourner le regard. Dans les gradins, pour la première fois depuis l'histoire du Quidditch à Poudlard, le silence était tombé. Potter ouvrit la bouche et cracha dans sa main quelque chose de doré. Avec un grand sourire, il l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête et cria : « J'ai le Vif d'Or ! »

La foule se mit alors à hurler et durant quelques secondes, Marcus fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il resta figé en l'air, la bouche bée, la colère et la déception s'écoulant chaque seconde un peu plus dans ses veines.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Ce n'était définitivement pas juste ! Potter n'avait pas attrapé le Vif d'Or, il l'avait presque avalé. Ça ne comptait pas ! Non, il devait l'attraper au creux de la main, c'était noté dans les règles. Marcus était convaincu que ça l'était.

Mais les cent cinquante points furent tout de même accordés aux Gryffondor qui remportèrent le match.

Lorsqu'il descendit de son balai pour retourner dans les vestiaires, Marcus Flint était convaincu d'une chose : il détestait les Gryffondor. Et plus encore, il haïssait Harry Potter.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 11 : élève de Poufsouffle, il s'agit d'un garçon pour qui Harry semble avoir une certaine sympathie. A un moment donné, il a pourtant douté de lui avant de rapidement revenir son jugement. On sait également qu'il est le meilleur ami d'Hannah Abbott._


	11. Nomination

**CHAPITRE 11 : Nomination**

**McMILLAN Ernie**

Ce matin-là, la rentrée ne fut pas tout à fait comme toutes les autres. En montant dans le Poudlard Express, Ernie McMillan, élève de cinquième année à Poufsouffle, s'était précipité à la recherche de Hannah Abbott. Après deux mois passés à s'échanger des hiboux sans jamais se voir, il n'avait qu'une hâte : la retrouver.

Il traîna derrière lui sa lourde valise et fit de son mieux pour ne pas cogner la cage de sa chouette contre les murs. Dans l'excitation de ce premier septembre, des élèves de tous âges couraient dans toutes les directions, s'interpellant les uns les autres.

Ernie esquiva de justesse un minuscule garçon qui traversait un couloir en hurlant d'une voix stridente. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser quelques remarques qu'il ne sembla pas entendre.

« Hé, je suis trop contente de te voir ! »

Hannah l'avait finalement retrouvé. Elle se jeta à son cou et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Il rougit, se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance mais ne put se départir du sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Non, Ernie McMillan n'était pas amoureux de Hannah Abbott, mais elle était et resterait à jamais sa meilleure amie et il était toujours ravi de la moindre marque d'affection qu'elle pouvait lui accorder.

« Félicitations, dit-il en désignant du menton le badge qui luisait sur la poitrine de son amie. Te voilà préfète maintenant. »

Hannah laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Je te retourne le compliment. Avec nous deux comme préfets, ils n'ont tous qu'à bien se tenir. »

Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'on leur fasse remarquer d'un toussotement qu'ils encombraient le passage. Hannah s'empara de la cage de la chouette et Ernie la suivit jusqu'au compartiment où elle avait laissé sa malle. En chemin, ils croisèrent et saluèrent Neville Londubat puis Ginny Weasley.

« Une idée de qui sont les autres préfets ? demanda-t-il en installant ses affaires dans le porte bagage.

_ Je crois que Hermione a été nommée chez les Gryffondor. »

Ernie leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir qui fit de nouveau rire son amie.

« Je l'aurais parié. Pas besoin de suivre des cours de divination pour le savoir. »

Effectivement, Hermione Granger avait le profil pour être préfète et personne ne devait être surprise qu'elle ait été nommée cette année. Pendant un moment, Ernie s'était demandé ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle. Au cours de sa première année, il l'avait prise pour une véritable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, imbuvable et surtout particulièrement agaçante. Mais au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était également quelqu'un de bien et, surtout, qu'elle n'avait jamais failli à ses amis. Et rien que pour ça, il l'admirait.

« Et je suppose que c'est Harry qui a été choisi pour l'accompagner ? »

Par contre, il avait une véritable amitié pour Harry. Si, en deuxième année, Ernie avait cru qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il cherchait à tuer Justin Finch-Fletchley, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était en réalité que la victime des évènements. Harry avait fait face à tout cela sans jamais faiblir et il s'était toujours montré à la hauteur de la tâche.

Et à la hauteur de sa réputation, quoi qu'en disent les Serpentard.

Après mûres réflexions, Ernie en était venu à la conclusion que le Gryffondor était bel et bien ce qu'il avait toujours dit être. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Non. »

Ernie se retourna d'un bloc. Hannah était toujours sur le pas de la porte, pas tout à fait à l'intérieur du compartiment ni réellement à l'extérieur. Et elle affichait un large sourire comme lorsqu'elle lui avait fait une sale blague.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Qui d'autre Dumbledore aurait-il pu choisir ? »

D'un coup d'épaule, il acheva d'encastrer ses affaires dans le porte-bagage. Bien, maintenant que tout était installé, il était sûr que les elfes qui viendraient chercher ses malles à la fin du voyage auraient à son égard quelques insultes et autres termes agressifs.

« Je ne plaisante pas du tout. »

Hannah finit par entrer. Elle fit coulisser la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur la banquette. Le train se mit en branle et Ernie manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre. Derrière les vitres, les parents et autres membres de la famille agitaient les mains en un dernier au-revoir.

« Arrête, Hannah. Tu me fais marcher !

_ Je te jure que non. Regarde, ta mère te fais signe. »

Elle colla le nez contre la fenêtre et se mit à saluer frénétiquement. Ernie, pour la forme, fit un vague signe. En quelques secondes, le train quitta la gare de King's Cross.

« Hannah, arrête de me faire tourner en botruc !

_ Ok. Alors ce n'est pas Harry qui a été choisi comme préfet chez les Gryffondor, c'est Ron. »

Ernie resta bouche-bée. Non pas qu'il ne pensait pas que Ron ne soit pas à la hauteur, non, d'ailleurs il était probablement bien plus à même de gérer le poste que Harry qui était, de loin, trop impulsif. Non, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'il avait cru que la réputation d'Harry l'emporterait sur tout le reste et que Dumbledore et McGonagall auraient été obligés de s'incliner. Qui plus est, presque tout le monde à Poudlard savait que le directeur avec une certaine affection pour lui. Il aurait donc été « normal » qu'il le choisisse pour les honneurs.

« Moi aussi j'ai été étonnée. Mais au final, c'est bien non ?

_ Oui. Bien sûr. »

Ernie n'en revenait quand même pas. Ron, préfet. En fait, c'était plutôt bien réfléchi. En tant que meilleur ami de Harry, il avait souvent été considéré comme son ombre, le suiveur, celui qui ne prenait jamais la décision par lui-même. Qui plus est, il avait été élevé avec cinq frères plus âgés auxquels il avait toujours été comparé.

Dumbledore avait bien joué son coup en fait et plus Ernie y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que Ron méritait le poste de préfet bien plus que Harry.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 12 : il est le père d'un personnage très populaire de la série. Bien qu'il n'apparaît jamais réellement, il est parfois mentionné et est aussi connu que n'importe quel autre personnage._


	12. Disgrâce

**CHAPITRE 12 : Disgrâce**

**BLACK Orion**

La honte s'était abattue sur sa maison. Sa famille, si puissante, si renommée, était tombée en disgrâce. Assis à la table de la cuisine, le front appuyé sur les mains, Orion Black sentait la nausée le gagner. Devant lui, était posé à plat un parchemin qu'un hibou lui avait amené moins d'une heure plus tôt.

C'était Bellatrix, sa nièce, qui la lui avait écrite. L'écriture d'habitude ronde et si jolie de l'adolescente était ici précipitée et rendue tremblante par l'émotion. Orion avait été étonné qu'elle lui envoie du courrier, il s'était attendu à autre chose. Lorsqu'il avait décacheté l'enveloppe et lu le contenu de la lettre, il avait rapidement compris pourquoi son fils n'avait pas osé lui annoncer la nouvelle lui-même.

Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Oh, ce n'était pas le premier Black à suivre sa scolarité ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, mais jamais Orion n'aurait pensé que l'un de ses fils puisse faire partie de ces brebis galleuses. Ceci dit, en y réfléchissant bien, il avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres membres de la famille.

Sirius était plus gentil. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de politesse ou de courtoisie, non, il était plus gentil dans le sens où il faisait trop appel à ses sentiments. Oui, c'était plutôt ça. C'était un sentimental. Il jouait avec ses propres émotions et avait trop tendance à les laisser le guider.

C'était, de l'avis d'Orion, un faible. Il avait essayé de le cacher au reste de la famille pendant des années en reprenant sans cesse Sirius, en le corrigeant même mais cette fois-ci, la honte n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Orion soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. On ne fait pas ce que l'on veut de ses enfants, c'était une règle qu'il venait d'apprendre à ses dépens. Durant un long moment, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que son aîné tourne aussi mal, pour qu'il s'éloigne autant de la philosophie de la famille. Peut-être l'avait-il trop écouté lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était probablement ça.

Il laissa ses deux mains tomber à plat sur la table et poussa un profond soupir. Que Sirius se laisse guider par ses émotions, ça pouvait encore passer finalement, qu'il soit légèrement différent et qu'il aille vers les autres au lieu de ne se consacrer qu'à ceux de son rang, cela aussi pouvait passer mais qu'il affiche fièrement ses opinions en crachant sur l'honneur de sa famille… Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Dans sa lettre, Bellatrix lui assurait qu'elle avait fait tout son possible pour tenter de le raisonner, voire même de faire pression sur Dumbledore pour le changer de maison. Mais elle affirmait que Sirius n'avait rien voulu entendre et même pire, qu'il s'était trouvé un ami en la personne de James Potter.

Potter.

Orion connaissait ce nom, bien évidemment. Les Potter formaient une vieille famille de sangs-purs, des cousins éloignés, comme tous les autres de leur rang. Ils habitaient du côté de Godric's Hollow et on disait d'eux qu'ils était sympathisants moldus. Orion savait que les Potter avait une certaine influence dans les hautes sphères et qu'ils étaient généralement très appréciés de la communauté sorcière.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dégradant pour un sorcier, un véritable sorcier, sous-entendu de sang-pur et de haut lignage, que de fréquenter ou défendre des moldus.

Il eut un hoquet de dégoût lorsqu'il s'imagina son fils aîné lui présenter sa future épouse en la personne de l'une de ces sang-de-bourbe. Non ! Jamais un Black ne salirait son nom ! Pas un Black de son propre sang en tout cas.

Il accompagna ses pensée d'un violent coup de poing sur la table qui fit trembler la carafe de whiskey pur feu qui y était posée. Le liquide ambré y dansa dangereusement, donnant l'impression qu'il voulait s'échapper de la bouteille dans laquelle il était enfermé.

La rage étreignait le cœur d'Orion et lui donnait un goût de bile amère dans la bouche. Son fils était allé trop loin cette fois et il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait subir la punition adéquate.

Les mains tremblantes de colère, il se leva, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du grand placard et en tira une plume, un flacon d'encre noire et un parchemin. Il se réinstalla à la table et, la plume en main, déversa toute sa rage et toute sa haine dans la lettre qu'il écrivit en silence. Durant près de dix minutes, pas un bruit ne s'éleva de la cuisine autre que le son de la pointe de la plume qui grattait furieusement le papier.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, signant de son prénom et de son nom et non pas de son habituel « papa » qu'il avait jusqu'ici toujours réservé à ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient loin de lui, il prit sa baguette et tapota le coin de parchemin. Dans un froissement, celui-ci se replia sur lui-même tandis qu'il se colorait de plus en plus rapidement d'un rouge sang si violent, si brutal que la seule vue en donnait presque le frisson.

La beuglante était prête. Orion la cacheta à l'aide du sceau familial. Avant de quitter la cuisine, il froissa la lettre de Bellatrix et la jeta dans la corbeille à papiers puis il monta les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il envoya un hibou à destination de Poudlard.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne sursauta pas bien qu'il fut surpris d'entendre derrière lui la voix de son plus jeune fils. Vêtu de son pyjama, Regulus se tenait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le teinte pâle et les cheveux défaits. Il n'était pas allé à l'école ce matin à cause de la toux et de la fièvre qui le tenaient depuis quelques jours.

L'enfant, âgé de dix ans, se frotta les yeux du dos de la main. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes.

« Retourne dans ton lit.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Obéis, Regulus, sinon tu auras à faire à moi. »

L'enfant renifla en acquiesçant mais son regard était toujours dirigé vers la porte restée ouverte et par laquelle le hibou venait de s'envoler.

« C'est Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur d'Orion se serra dans sa poitrine. La plupart du temps, l'intelligence de ses fils faisait sa fierté mais, aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé que Regulus ne comprenne pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Ne me force pas à répéter, Regulus. Retourne dans…

_ Il m'a dit hier, avant de partir pour Poudlard, qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas aller à Serpentard. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

_ File dans ton lit ! »

Il avait crié si fort que l'enfant, dans un sursaut, déguerpit sans demander son reste. Orion se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de sang vienne lui tapisser la bouche. Ainsi Sirius avait intentionnellement fait en sorte de le décevoir.

Qu'il attende donc les premières vacances et il regretterait d'être né dans la peau d'un Black.

Dans un geste de fureur, Orion claqua la porte, faisant trembler bibelots et trophées sur les étagères environnantes.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 13 : il a eu à subir ce qu'aucun parent ne devrait jamais endurer. Sa peine fut probablement l'une des plus profondes et des plus désastreuses. On sait aussi qu'il travaille pour le ministère._


	13. La déchirure

**CHAPITRE 13 : La déchirure**

**DIGGORY Amos**

Depuis sa place dans la tribune, Amos Diggory croisait les doigts et se mordait la lèvre inférieure à l'image des centaines de sorciers présents ce soir-là. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand-chose de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du labyrinthe mais, de temps à autre, un éclair de lumière ou une salve de sortilège jaillissait d'entre les taillis. Alors la foule se mettait à hurler des encouragements aux participants, sans même savoir qui s'était manifesté ni même ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Comme les autres, Amos criait à s'en déchirer les poumons. D'ailleurs, sa gorge commençait à le faire souffrir et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avaler une bonne bièraubeurre bien fraîche. Profitant d'un moment de calme au-dessus du labyrinthe, il fouilla la foule des yeux à la recherche de quelqu'un, sorcier ou elfe, faisant mine de proposer des boissons. Mais Poudlard n'est pas un stade de Quidditch conventionnel et personne ne venait vendre de rafraîchissement.

Amos se racla la gorge puis se lécha les lèvres. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour et rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, Cédric, son garçon, allait montrer à tous ces sorciers, Anglais, Français ou Bulgares, qu'il était le meilleur d'entre eux.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction et un large sourire aux lèvres, Amos Diggory s'installa confortablement sur son siège. Les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables, principalement parce que la plupart de ceux qui les utilisaient passaient la moitié de leur temps debout à hurler comme des forcenés. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Et puis, ce soir, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur. Il l'avait déjà dit.

Il adressa un sourire à sa voisine, une petite sorcière malingre portant une robe pervenche. Elle était coiffée d'un large chapeau à plumes qui, à un autre moment, aurait prodigieusement agacé Amos. Elle lui retourna une coup d'œil suspicieux comme si elle craignait qu'il ne l'agresse ou ne lui demande quelque chose.

« Mon garçon ! cria Amos pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de la foule. Cédric, mon garçon, il va remporter la coupe ! »

La femme le considéra de la tête aux pieds. Evidemment, il n'avait pas l'air aussi snob qu'elle avec sa robe jaune pâle et son embonpoint qui commençait à se voir de plus en plus. N'empêche que c'était son fils à lui qui allait bientôt brandir le trophée.

« Vous êtes le père de ce Diggory ? »

Il acquiesça vivement, tellement heureux, tellement ravi, qu'à force de hocher la tête ainsi, il aurait pu la décrocher.

Mais rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire qu'il va gagner ? Harry Potter a l'air plutôt doué lui-aussi. »

Amos éclata de rire. Il n'eut pas à se forcer pour faire croire à la sorcière pervenche qu'il avait une confiance absolue en son fils. Non, le fait était là, il était réellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

Et comme il n'avait de cesse de le répéter dans sa tête depuis le début de l'épreuve, aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur, pas même les doutes d'une sorcière en robe pervenche et au chapeau à plumes.

« Potter n'a que quatorze ans. Mon Cédric ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui ! »

La seule chose qui le décevait était que son épouse n'avait pas eu la possibilité de venir. Son employeur était un sale type comme on en voit de plus en plus souvent et il avait tellement mal manié ses plannings qu'elle devait travailler. Ce soir… Le soir où Cédric allait avoir droit à son moment de gloire.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Amos était venu avec l'appareil photo pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi voir son fils brandir la coupe, la victoire gravée sur son visage, les yeux brillant de fierté. Amos pouvait presque déjà le voir, là, devant lui et il lui semblait que s'il tendait la main, il pourrait le toucher.

Merlin, comme il était fier et comme il était heureux.

Cette soirée, il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Celle de sa plus grande joie, celle de sa plus grande fierté. Car ce soir, rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua le silence. Détournant le regard de sa voisine, il contempla le terrain. Deux silhouettes se tenaient devant le labyrinthe, allongés. Le trophée brillait de mille feux entre eux.

Etait-ce possible qu'il y ait deux gagnants ce soir ? Du jamais vu, Amos en était persuadé. Son sourire fondit néanmoins sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une seule des deux silhouettes se relevait. Il reconnut aisément les couleurs rouges et jaunes de Harry. Les professeurs qui avaient patrouillé pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve se précipitèrent vers lui.

Pourquoi l'autre ne se relevait-il pas ? De là où il se trouvait, Amos ne pouvait distinguer que les jambes, un pantalon noir et des baskets jaunes.

Son cœur stoppa net dans sa poitrine lorsque Potter s'écarta et qu'il reconnut la tunique de Cédric. Allongé sur le dos, il n'avait pas l'air de faire le moindre mouvement. Etait-il blessé ?

Amos se dressa d'un bond et sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il entreprit de descendre à toute allure des gradins, bousculant ici et là des sorciers et sorcières qui, dans un profond silence, contemplaient, ébahis, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Amos se fraya un passage à grand peine, prononçant encore et encore cette seule phrase : « laissez-moi passer, c'est mon fils. » Lorsqu'il jaillit enfin sur le terrain, courant aussi vite que possible, il fut arrêté par Hagrid. Là-bas, FolOeil emmenait Potter.

Et Cédric… Cédric était toujours à la même place, toujours immobile.

Amos n'écouta pas ce que lui disait le garde-chasse. Il se débattit et finit par se dégager de sa poigne. Alors il s'approcha et il comprit. Cédric n'était pas blessé. D'ailleurs, il n'affichait pas la moindre plaie et pas une seule tache de sang ne maculait ses vêtements. Mais son visage était figé, ses yeux contemplaient l'infini, loin, très loin. Il ne respirait pas non et son cœur ne battait certainement plus.

Alors Amos tomba à genoux, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il n'était plus capable de penser ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Son fils était mort. On le lui avait arraché, il avait été assassiné, mort… tué…

Le professeur Dumbledore lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais Amos ne la sentit pas. Il tendit le bras lorsque l'on recouvrit le corps de Cédric. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, son âme se déchira comme un morceau de tissu sur lequel on a trop tiré.

Aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur… aujourd'hui, il aurait dû vivre avec son fils son moment de gloire.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 14 : il a été puni et a payé bien plus que ses confrères. C'est un sorcier de sang-pur aux convictions très discutables et dont le respect pour les autres ne tient qu'à leur rang._


	14. Le procès

**CHAPITRE 14 : Le procès**

**MALFOY Lucius**

Depuis sa chaise au sommet de la tribune, Lucius Malfoy contemplait d'un air suffisant l'assemblée. Le Magenmagot s'était rassemblé aujourd'hui à sa demande. Malheureusement, tous les membres n'étaient pas présents. Dumbledore, par exemple, brillait par son absence. Ces derniers temps, c'était de plus en plus fréquent et Lucius savait ce que ça signifiait : le vieil homme était sur le déclin.

Entouré de vieilles barbes et autres ronds de dentelles, Lucius se sentait particulièrement satisfait. Aujourd'hui, il avait la conviction que le ministère était à ses pieds et qu'il lui suffirait d'un simple mouvement de canne pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi influent de toute sa vie et, aujourd'hui, il savourait sa victoire.

Il la savourait d'autant plus que le demi-géant à la solde de Dumbledore n'en pouvait plus d'angoisse. Dans son costume à carreaux, son énorme nœud papillon rouge faisant concurrence à la fleur de tournesol agrafée sur sa poitrine, il retenait à grand peine ses sanglots. Lucius aurait aimé le voir craquer, sûr qu'il en aurait pris un plaisir tout particulier. Mais tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Après tout, le procès n'avait même pas encore commencé.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, le président tapa de la baguette sur le rebord de son bureau. Le bruit, magiquement amplifié, résonna dans toute la salle. Les quelques personnes présentes prirent immédiatement place dans une attitude solennelle. Les membres du jury se levèrent et prêtèrent serment.

Lucius cacha du mieux qu'il put le sourire satisfait qui menaçait de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le procès était gagné d'avance, il le savait, mais il préférait mettre tous les atouts de son côté en ne le montrant pas au Magenmagot.

« Mesdames et messieurs, clama le président de sa voix chevrotante, nobles sorciers et sorcières, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour discuter du cas de Buck l'Hippogriffe. »

Au nom de l'affreuse créature, Hagrid laissa échapper un gémissement qui manqua de peu de se transformer en sanglot. Lucius dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Seule une dizaine de personnes avaient été autorisées à assister à la séance. Mis à part le jury, l'accusation et la défense, il ne restait que quelques étudiants en droit magique et un ou deux journalistes dont cette Rita Skeeter dont la notoriété n'était plus à faire. Personnellement, Lucius aurait préféré qu'elle imite Dumbledore et brille elle aussi par son absence mais il n'avait malheureusement pas eu son mot à dire à son sujet.

Bah, il supposait que c'était un moindre mal.

« Le jour du 18 septembre, reprit le président, monsieur Rubeus Hagrid, ici présent, a donné aux élèves de troisième année de Poudlard un cours de soins aux créatures magiques dont le sujet était les hippogriffes. Ignorant délibérément les règles de sécurité émises par le ministère, monsieur Hagrid a laissé ses élèves s'approcher des créatures. »

A ces mots, quelques soupirs d'indignation se firent entendre. Bien entendu, lorsque Drago lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui relater les détails de l'accident, la première réaction de Lucius avait été de maudire le garde-chasse. Dumbledore avait-il donc si peu de jugeote lui-même qu'il ait laissé à un sorcier déchu dont la baguette avait été brisée au cours de sa scolarité le soin d'enseigner à des adolescents de treize ans ?

Il était de notoriété publique que l'intérêt de Hagrid pour les créatures maléfiques ou dangereuses ou même les deux frisait l'indécence. Malheureusement, faute d'accident, il était impossible d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit contre lui tant qu'il avait la protection de Dumbledore.

Le président reprit la parole lorsque les soupirs eurent tous cessé :

« Au cours de cette leçon, le jeune Drago Malfoy, scolarisé dans la maison Serpentard, a été sauvagement attaqué par un hippogriffe répondant au nom de Buck. »

Cette fois-ci, les soupirs se muèrent en protestations, pour la plus grande joie de Lucius. Que ce soit au sein du jury ou de l'assemblée, les gens avaient plus tendance à soutenir la cause d'un enfant de treize ans que celle d'un hippogriffe sanguinaire. A leurs exclamations, se mêlèrent les cris indignés d'Hagrid. En quelques secondes, le niveau sonore monta tellement que Lucius avait peine à comprendre le sens des mots qu'il entendait ici et là.

Pour ramener le calme, le président dut à nouveau taper sa baguette contre le rebord de son bureau. Peu à peu, les conversations se turent.

« L'enfant a été immédiatement emmené à l'infirmerie de l'école où Mademoiselle Pomfresh a pris soin de lui. Il s'en tirera sans aucune séquelle.

_ Evidemment ! grogna Hagrid. Il était à peine…

_ Silence ! »

Le demi-géant se tut, les yeux brillant. Il avait l'air sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Et, silencieusement, Lucius se prit à espérer qu'il se ridiculise jusqu'au bout. Oh, comme il savourait chaque seconde de cette mascarade qu'était ce procès. Comme il appréciait de pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore parce que, bien évidemment, ce n'était pas ce lourdaud de Hagrid qu'il cherchait à atteindre mais bien le directeur lui-même.

Après tout, il avait toujours estimé que Albus Dumbledore était la pire chose qui ait pu arriver à l'école et il regrettait amèrement qu'il fut déjà directeur lorsque lui-même y avait suivi sa scolarité.

Le président se racla la gorge.

« La parole est à la défense. »

Hagrid se leva d'un bond, faisant trembler le banc sur lequel il était assis et faisant sursauter les deux étudiants qui prenaient des notes juste derrière lui. Les deux jeunes gens se consultèrent brièvement du regard puis décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de changer de place.

« Buck est un bon hippogriffe ! tonna le garde-chasse en se tournant vers le jury, tordant et retordant entre ses mains la fleur de tournesol qu'il avait dégrafé de sa poitrine. Il prend toujours soin de ses plumes et il reste digne. Malf… Drago Malfoy l'a insulté alors que j'avais bien recommandé de rester poli avec les hippogriffes. D'ailleurs Harry était monté sur son dos et tout s'était bien passé. C'est un bon élève que Harry, toujours attentif et travailleur et…

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de Harry Potter, rappela le président, mais de Buck et du jeune Malfoy. »

Hagrid acquiesça. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tas de parchemins qu'il avait laissé sur son banc. Quelques-uns étaient tombés lorsqu'il s'était levé. De là où il se trouvait, Lucius parvenait à lire quelques mots, quelques dates éparses écrits indubitablement de la main d'un enfant. L'un des élèves, peut-être Harry Potter lui-même, avait préparé la défense de l'hippogriffe et cet idiot de garde-chasse ne s'en servait même pas.

La partie était gagnée d'avance.

« Buck a été insulté, votre honneur, et il s'est défendu. »

Lucius jugea le moment opportun pour intervenir. Il savait que le protocole voulait qu'il garde le silence jusqu'à ce que le président lui donne la parole mais il restait persuadé que personne n'oserait se dresser contre lui.

Il se leva lentement, d'un geste posé, histoire de bien accentuer le contraste qu'il y avait entre lui et le garde-chasse. Immédiatement, les regards se tournèrent vers lui. S'appuyant sur sa canne, il s'avança jusqu'au devant du jury.

« Si vous permettez, quelle que soit la capacité de l'hippogriffe à prendre soin de ses plumes (il insista tout particulièrement sur les derniers mots, soulignant ainsi le ridicule de l'argument), il n'en reste pas moins un animal dont on ne peut prévoir les réactions. Un animal sauvage qui plus est, élevé dans la Forêt Interdite et donc habitué à se battre contre des créatures mortelles. »

Il prit appui des deux mains sur le pommeau argenté de sa canne et s'adressa cette fois à Hagrid lui-même.

« Etes-vous sûr qu'il est capable de faire la différence entre un quintaped et un garçon de treize ans ? »

Le garde-chasse eut l'air suffoqué. Son teint vira immédiatement à l'écarlate et de la sueur se mit à perler sur ses tempes, diluant la graisse qu'il avait passé sur ses cheveux en guise de gel coiffant.

« Evidemment ! Buck n'est pas idiot ! Drago l'avait insulté et l'avait blessé dans sa fierté et… »

Il se tut en voyant le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Lucius.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. Mesdames et messieurs, mon fils aurait pu perdre la vie. Grâce à Merlin, il n'a été que blessé au bras. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

« Il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'il perde son bras et reste mutilé à jamais. Et pourquoi ? Parce que monsieur Hagrid ici présent ne sait pas qu'on ne met pas des enfants en présence de créatures assoiffées de sang. »

Il tapa de la canne sur le sol.

« Je réclame du sang en échange de celui de mon fils. Je réclame la peine de mort pour l'animal ! »

Les yeux de Hagrid s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'un masque de pure haine se formait sur son visage. Les murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau, le jury délibéra presque à voix haute. Et puis une sorcière d'une soixantaine d'années se dressa devant eux et leva la main. Le silence retomba. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« Le jury a pris sa décision, dit-elle, et la cause va à monsieur Lucius Malfoy. L'hippogriffe répondant au nom de Buck sera exécuté par un bourreau qualifié désigné par le ministère. Monsieur Hagrid, vous recevrez d'ici peu un hibou vous signifiant de la date choisie par le Magenmagot. D'ici là, il est évident que l'hippogriffe doit rester dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Bien entendu, aucun élève ne sera autorisé à l'approcher pour des raisons de sécurité. »

Elle adressa un signe de tête au président qui acquiesça à son tour.

« Cette séance est close. »

Alors Hagrid se laissa tomber sur son banc. Le sang avait quitté son visage. Lucius, lui, jubilait intérieurement. Cette fois-ci, il laissa son sourire s'épanouir. Il avait gagné, c'en avait même été beaucoup trop facile.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 15 : professeur à Poudlard, elle enseigne une matière que ni Harry ni ses amis, sauf Hermione à un moment donné, ne suivent. On fait sa connaissance dans un moment tragique et de façon très brève._


	15. Un monde qui s'effondre

**CHAPITRE 15 : Un monde qui s'effondre**

**BURBAGE Charity**

La rentrée n'était plus qu'à quelques jours et Charity Burbage, professeur d'étude des moldus depuis maintenant près de quinze ans, la redoutait, pour la première fois de sa vie. En règle générale, les préparatifs d'une nouvelle année scolaire étaient le moment qu'elle préférait. Elle arrivait à Poudlard une semaine avant la fin des vacances pour y reprendre ses marques. Après deux mois de vacances, elle avait l'impression de revenir dans son foyer.

Charity vivait seule, sans conjoint, sans enfant, sans famille pour veiller sur elle. C'était par choix qu'elle avait gardé le célibat, pour avoir moins d'attaches et moins de réticences lorsqu'elle quittait sa maison pour revenir à l'école. Par contre, elle ne crachait pas sur quelques aventures et elle se souvenait avec une certaine émotion de l'année où Gilderoy Lockhart avait été nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Charity avait été particulièrement attristée d'apprendre la nature de son amnésie. Lockhart n'avait pas joui d'une très grande réputation parmi ses collègues et certains, notamment Severus et Minerva, n'avaient eu de cesse de l'accuser de mentir ou au moins de déguiser la vérité.

Charity, elle, l'avait trouvé très séduisant et surtout très courageux. Après tout, il était descendu dans la chambre des secrets pour y sauver la vie d'une élève. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il avait perdu la raison, lorsque le basilic l'avait sauvagement attaqué.

Depuis ce jour, il ne se passait pas une semaine de vacances sans que Charity se rende à Sainte Mangouste pour y visiter celui qui avait bien failli devenir son amant.

Et chaque année depuis quinze ans, la jeune professeur s'employait donc à revenir à l'école en avance pour y agencer son bureau, y écrire quelques articles qu'elle soumettait ensuite à la gazette du sorcier et, surtout, préparer ses nouveaux plannings de cours. Chaque année, elle consultait la liste de ses nouveaux élèves qui entraient en troisième année. Lorsqu'elle avait un doute ou un intérêt particulier pour l'un d'entre eux, elle allait consulter son dossier scolaire dans les archives de Minerva, Severus, Pomona ou Filius.

La seule fois où elle avait consulté le dossier d'un élève qui ne suivait pas ses cours, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration. Evidemment, le seul élève qui eût pu l'intéresser plus que de raison était Harry Potter lui-même. Comme la plupart de ses collègues qui enseignaient des options, elle avait croisé les doigts pour qu'il choisisse son cours mais c'était sans surprise qu'elle avait constaté qu'il s'était tourné vers d'autres horizons. Après tout, Harry Potter avait été élevé par des moldus, il ne servait donc à rien de lui enseigner leurs us et coutumes, il devait déjà les connaître sur le bout des doigts.

Elle considéra d'un œil fatigué le bureau, le fauteuil qui craquait depuis deux ans maintenant et qu'elle songeait toujours à remplacer sans jamais réellement le faire, les plumes et parchemins, soigneusement rangés sur une étagère. Juste avant de revenir, elle avait dérogé à sa règle pour envoyer un article plus qu'enflammé à la Gazette. Elle y vantait les mérites des moldus, de la tolérance et de la fraternité. Elle exhortait ses confrères à se tourner vers cette voie plutôt que vers celle des Mangemorts. Elle poussait les sorciers à la révolution. Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom était indubitablement de retour et Charity estimait qu'il était important de se dresser contre son règne despotique.

La Gazette avait connu une véritable explosion des ventes ces derniers jours et Charity se plaisait à penser que son article n'y était pas pour rien.

Evidemment, l'attaque du ministère était plus que probablement responsable de cette vague d'achats.

Elle posa sa valise dans un coin de son bureau et secoua la tête. Non, cette année, Charity n'était pas heureuse de revenir à Poudlard. Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard avait perdu une partie de son âme. Elle avait été étonnée de découvrir l'identité du nouveau directeur. Des années durant, elle avait pensé que Minerva, en tant que sous-directrice, serait nommée mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi et Charity ne pouvait y voir qu'une autre preuve du déclin de la civilisation sorcière : Severus avait été pressenti pour le rôle de directeur.

Severus…

A cette simple pensée, Charity sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de son échine. Elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Il ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de choix quant à son programme de cette année. Charity devrait indiscutablement taire ses idées de fraternité et d'égalité et enseigner aux jeunes sorciers les us et coutumes moldues sous leur pire jour afin de les garder éloignés.

Et Charity avait hésité à quitter Poudlard. Donner sa démission aurait certainement été la meilleure chose à faire mais après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, elle avait fini par se décider à rester. Non, après toutes ces années, elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses élèves. Les enfants n'étaient pour rien dans cette guerre et la majeure partie d'entre eux étaient des sang-mêlés ou des nés-moldus. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, d'une main amicale qui se tendrait vers eux.

Charity endosserait ce rôle. Oh, elle suivrait à la lettre le programme établi par Severus et le ministère, elle ferait profil bas, et elle mènerait la résistance par en-dessous, montant les enfants contre leur directeur.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'un verre.

La rentrée était dans quelques jours et elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout mettre en place. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait établir à la légère.

Elle descendit les étages, les mains dans les poches, se donnant un air faussement décontracté pour le cas où elle croiserait quelqu'un en route. Mais les couloirs de l'école étaient désespérément vides, glacés, abandonnés. La présence de Dumbledore lui manquait terriblement. Il ne s'était pas passé une rentrée sans qu'il ne vienne lui rendre visite dans son bureau : « Bonjour, Charity. Comment se portent nos chers moldus cette année ? » Elle lui avait toujours répondu par un éclat de rire. Evidemment, Dumbledore connaissait déjà la réponse à sa propre question puisque lui aussi fréquentait les moldus. Mais c'était, au fil du temps, devenu un rituel auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait souhaité déroger.

Elle traversa le parc, songeant avec amertume que les choses avaient bien changé et que le monde était en train de s'effondrer. A quoi bon continuer d'espérer lorsque la lumière avait été éteinte ?

Elle gagna Pré-Au-Lard d'un pas rapide, hésita et finit par se décider pour les Trois Balais.

Le jour était en train de tomber et une douce brise tiède balayait les rues du petit village sorcier le plus célèbre du Royaume-Uni. Charity songea que cet instant de tranquillité pourrait très bien être le dernier et que l'année scolaire à venir serait un véritable chemin de croix.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, même si elle était terrifiée, elle ne faillirait pas à sa tache. Les enfants pourraient compter sur elle.

S'arrêtant au coin d'une petite ruelle, elle ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière pour savourer une dernière fois la caresse du vent sur son visage. Les bourrasques vinrent s'ébattre dans ses cheveux, la faisant rire doucement.

Charity tiendrait le coup, elle en était persuadée.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main calleuse se plaqua contre ses lèvres. Elle tenta de pousser un hurlement mais déjà un corps, massif, se serrait contre le sien. Son bras gauche fut tiré en arrière, tordu dans un angle douloureux. Son poignet droit fut enfermé dans un étau. Charity se débattit avec toute la rage du désespoir mais elle fut incapable de se libérer de la poigne de son agresseur et lorsqu'il la força à transplaner, elle comprit, elle sut, que le monde ne s'était pas seulement effondré.

Il était perdu et elle allait mourir sans avoir eu l'occasion de mettre à exécution ses projets de révolution.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 16 : finalement reconnu comme Mangemort, il fut longtemps l'objet d'une enquête pour savoir si les accusations qui portaient contre lui étaient ou non justifiées. On sait également qu'il a pris part à l'attaque du département des mystères._


	16. La grande évasion

**CHAPITRE 16 : La grande évasion**

**ROOKWOOD Augustus**

Les beaux jours devaient toucher à leur fin. Le taux d'humidité avait grimpé en flèche. Augustus Rookwood, du fond de sa cellule d'Azkaban, s'en rendait parfaitement compte parce que l'une des canalisations qui passait au-dessus de sa tête s'était couverte d'une fine pellicule d'eau. De temps à autre, une goutte venait s'écraser sur son front. Augustus ne bougeait cependant pas, cette minuscule onde de fraîcheur étant devenue un monde à elle toute seule.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il était sûr d'une chose, ça faisait au moins plusieurs années. Au début, il s'était employé à compter les jours en fonction de la nourriture qu'on semblait lui apporter à intervalles réguliers mais au fil du temps, la lassitude, imposée par les Détraqueurs, lui avait fait oublier l'idée.

De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil en direction des quelques misérables bâtons qu'il avait commencé à tracer sur le mur, juste au-dessus de ce qu'il considérait comme la tête de son lit. Il y en avais sept mais Augustus n'était plus sûr de savoir compter convenablement.

Un élan de désespoir s'empara de lui et il laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse. Ses rêves, ses désirs et ses joies s'étaient évaporées, aspirées chaque jour un peu plus par ces horribles Détraqueurs qui patrouillaient, passant devant sa porte en poussant d'affreux grognements de bêtes sauvages.

Du reste, personne n'avait réellement été capable de dire ce qu'étaient les Détraqueurs. Lorsqu'il travaillait pour le ministère, Augustus avait une fois tenté de se renseigner à leur sujet. D'où provenaient-ils ? Voilà une question qui l'avait taraudé des années durant.

Parce que oui, effectivement, Augustus Rookwood avait travaillé pour le département des mystères et, à son sens, il n'y avait rien de plus mystérieux et de plus incompréhensible que ces étranges créatures qui aspiraient le bonheur et se repaissaient des âmes de leurs victimes. Avaient-elles été crées magiquement pour garder la prison ou bien avaient-elles été trouvées dans un quelconque endroit terrifiant que le bon sens conseillait de ne pas approcher ? Jusqu'à quel âge pouvaient-elles vivre ? Etaient-elles même mortelles ?

Toutes ces questions, Augustus se les était posées, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour sa thèse de fin d'études, thèse que, par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais soutenu.

Il était encore un tout jeune homme lorsqu'un dénommé Lestrange était venu le trouver au département. Ils avaient longuement discuté puis avaient pris l'habitude, peu à peu, de se rencontrer deux à trois fois par semaine pour discuter de politique autour d'une bièraubeurre. Augustus appréciait énormément les débats qu'il entretenait avec Lestrange au sujet de la valeur du sang mais aussi de la société, des griefs de la population et de l'ingratitude des moldus. Il en était venu à attendre avec impatience les moments où tous deux se rencontreraient dans la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur. Tom, le barman, avait fini par apprendre à les connaître et leur réservait régulièrement sa table la plus tranquille où ils pouvaient être sûrs de discuter tout à leur guise sans craindre d'être entendu.

Et puis un jour, Lestrange lui avait parlé de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer le nom et il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de soldats aux convictions bien trempées et capables de se battre pour leurs idées. Augustus avait été flatté qu'il songe à lui mais il lui avait également avoué craindre ne pas être à la hauteur.

Lestrange lui avait prouvé le contraire. Fier de la confiance dont il faisait l'objet, le jeune homme s'était laissé embrigader.

Aujourd'hui, il payait le prix fort pour ses convictions et la défense de ses idées.

Mais jamais, pas même lorsqu'un Détraqueur venait à passer devant sa porte en sifflant de haine, jamais il n'avait regretté d'avoir suivi la voie que Lestrange avait ouverte pour lui. Oui, il avait beau être au fond du gouffre du désespoir, il avait beau mourir de faim et de froid, sentir la chaleur de son esprit et de sa raison s'envoler chaque jour un peu plus, il restait convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Bien entendu, les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient particulièrement radicales mais Augustus croyait sincèrement que pour faire bouger les choses, il fallait impérativement passer par les extrêmes.

Et c'était ce pour quoi il s'était battu pour que le choses changent, pour que les sorciers n'aient plus à se cacher comme s'ils avaient honte de ce qu'ils étaient, pour que les moldus apprennent où se trouvait leur véritable place.

S'il n'y avait eu ces maudites créatures à l'extérieur de sa cellule, Augustus aurait certainement éclaté de rire. Mais toute joie avait déserté son esprit et il restait simplement là, assis sur ce qui lui servait de lit, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur les genoux. Il écoutait le bruit de sa propre respiration, songeant avec amertume à la liberté dont il était privé.

Les aurors pouvaient bien rire, les défenseurs des droits du sorcier pouvaient bien manifester pour que les conditions de vie soient améliorées à Azkaban, eux, ils n'avaient pas à subir le désespoir quotidien dont il était victime. Tous les soirs, ils regagnaient leur maison douillette, avalaient leur repas bien chaud et bien copieux, serraient dans leurs bras leurs enfants ou leurs épouses.

Lui, il était juste là, maigre à faire peur, affamé, aigri, il était là, patientant jour après jour, attendant que la mort ne vienne le prendre par la main. Il attendait, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider à faire passer le temps, incapable de trouver le moindre espoir dans l'horreur de sa situation.

Il avait suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il avait payé le prix fort. Mais cela en valait-il la peine ? Oui, mille fois oui même. Et s'il n'avait été à Azkaban, il aurait même ressenti une certaine joie à ce qu'il avait fait et une grande fierté d'avoir revendiqué ses idées politiques.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il avait un jour entendu une rumeur au sujet d'une évasion. Oh ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il avait entendu dire d'un auror qui passait dans son couloir que Sirius Black s'était évadé.

L'ironie de la chose voulait que le seul à avoir réussi à quitter la prison soit également le seul à purger une peine pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Parce que Black n'était pas des leurs. Du moins, pas ce Black là. Sirius n'avait jamais été un Mangemort et même pire, selon les dire de son frère, Regulus, il avait même nourri des idées totalement à l'opposée.

Un hurlement traversa le couloir. Augustus sursauta. Etait-ce un Détraqueur qui venait de passer devant sa porte ? Lentement, grimaçant de douleur, il se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations vieillies prématurément. Il déplia la longue et maigre carcasse et rejoignit la porte dans laquelle une toute petite lucarne avait été percée. Il dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir à l'extérieur.

L'obscurité dévorait le couloir. Peut-être avait-il rêvé finalement. Peut-être la folie avait-elle fini par le gagner complètement. Les hallucinations étaient-elles un signe de folie ? Parce que si c'était le cas, alors il pouvait…

Une violente explosion fit trembler les murs de sa cellule. Augustus fit un bond en arrière juste au moment où un nuage de poussière passait devant lui, s'infiltrant à l'intérieur de sa cellule. Toussant, il recula encore, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il se passait quelque chose, indubitablement.

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Augustus se prit à espérer, preuve que les Détraqueurs se détournaient de leurs prisonniers. Dans un élan d'espoir, il se jeta contre sa porte, empoigna à pleines mains les barreaux qui fermaient sa lucarne et se mit à hurler à l'aide. Des semelles martelaient les pierres qui recouvraient le sol. Des dizaines et des dizaines de semelles. Quelqu'un s'approcha, juste une silhouette dans la pénombre. Augustus entendit quelques mots et vit le bout d'une baguette s'enflammer. A nouveau, il s'écarta d'un bond juste au moment où sa porte se déverrouillait.

Un courant d'air frais entra, dansant dans ses cheveux longs et sa barbe emmêlée et pendant ce temps, Augustus Rookwood quittait Azkaban sur les traces des Mangemorts venus le délivrer, à nouveau parmi les siens, à nouveau dans les rangs des combattants.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 17 : elle appartient à la nouvelle génération et son nom fut choisi en fonction d'un grand événement de l'histoire des sorciers._


	17. La dernière rentrée

**CHAPITRE 17 : La dernière rentrée**

**WEASLEY Victoire**

C'était la septième et dernière fois que Victoire Weasley se retrouvait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ pour se rendre à Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Les six dernières années qui étaient déjà derrière elle étaient passées à toute vitesse sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ce matin, elle se souvint avec précision de la première fois qu'elle avait mis le pied sur le quai de gare.

Elle devait avoir neuf ans à l'époque et, tenant fermement la main de sa mère, elle était venue assister au premier départ de Teddy. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi autant de membres de la famille avaient tenu à le voir partir. Une rentrée était une rentrée, s'était-elle dit, et elle n'avait rien vu là de très passionnant. Mais le temps passant, elle avait fini par comprendre. Teddy avait marqué l'espoir de l'après-guerre et il était pour beaucoup de sorciers de sa connaissance le symbole même de la paix.

Victoire adressa un sourire à l'un des garçons de sa classe et hissa sa malle à l'intérieur du train avant de redescendre immédiatement sur le quai, à la recherche de sa famille. Ses parents étaient très occupés avec Dominique qui s'apprêtait à entamer sa quatrième année et qui, une fois de plus, avait perdu quelque chose. Victoire se demanda de quoi il s'agissait cette fois : son assortiment de plumes comme en première année, sa gomme magique peut-être ou même Tapioca son chat gris ?

Tout en se frayant un passage dans la foule, elle secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa sœur avait la sale manie de perdre tout ce qui passait à un moment donné entre ses mains. Le fait était qu'elle était particulièrement distraite et la plupart du temps, elle restait le nez en l'air, l'esprit dans les nuages.

Excédée, Fleur faisait de grands gestes en parlant très fort. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, sa mère oubliait où elle se trouvait et parlait en français. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les enfants avaient appris à maîtriser les deux langues. A côté d'elle, Bill tentait de calmer le jeu en s'adressant à la fois à sa fille et à sa femme. Mais lui aussi avait l'air en colère et Victoire devina que, cette fois, Dominique avait perdu quelque chose d'important.

« Hé ! Victoire ! »

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par la manche de sa robe. Elle se retourna et son sourire s'élargit en reconnaissant Teddy.

Tous deux s'étaient toujours considérés comme des cousins bien qu'ils n'aient pas de réels liens familiaux. Son père lui avait expliqué une fois qu'ils étaient quelque chose comme cousins éloignés, voire très éloignés, mais qu'il était beaucoup plus simple pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se considérer comme cousins proches.

Victoire et Teddy s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, passant la majeure partie de leurs étés à explorer les plages aux alentours de la Chaumière aux Coquillage. Le fait que les parents de Teddy aient été tués quelques mois seulement après sa naissance avait fait de lui l'enfant de toute la famille et bien que ce fut Androméda Tonks qui veillait généralement sur lui, il n'était pas rare de voir l'un ou l'autre membre de la famille l'emmener en vacances ou en week-end.

Ce matin, Teddy affichait un visage rayonnant et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, à l'image des autres Weasley qui se pressaient sur le quai, chaque année un peu plus nombreux à monter dans le Poudlard Express.

« Tu ne m'avais pas vu ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Non. Avec tes cheveux roux, j'ai dû te prendre pour un cousin. »

Il éclata de rire. Victoire avait une certaine affection pour Teddy. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point il lui manquait. Ses amies disaient qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et si Victoire les avait contredites pour le principe, elle s'était prise, plus d'une fois, à reconsidérer la chose.

Amoureuse de Teddy Lupin ? Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami, son confident, le gardien de ses secrets. Lorsqu'elle avait accidentellement encastré le balai de son père dans l'un des arbres qui bordaient le Terrier, c'était à lui qu'elle en avait parlé. C'était également à lui qu'elle s'était adressée lorsque, en quatrième année, Buddy Waxwork l'avait traitée de « mangeuse de grenouilles ».

Amoureuse de Teddy Lupin ? Ça ne sonnait pas si mal en fait.

« Tu es prête pour la dernière année ?

_ Prête et même archi-prête. Je vais avoir mes ASPIC haut la main.

_ Je n'en doute pas. »

Quelque chose sonnait bizarrement dans la voix de Teddy comme s'il tentait de repousser le moment où il devrait lui annoncer quelque chose de grave. Il baissa les yeux, se gratta distraitement la nuque. Il avait l'air nerveux.

« Comment ça se passe pour tes études ? »

Il haussa les épaules en souriant. En quittant Poudlard, il s'était lancé dans des études de médicomagie et cette année, il allait entamer sa troisième année. Oncle Harry avait dit que ses résultats étaient très bons et que certains de ses professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet. Victoire avait également deviné que son oncle était un peu déçu qu'il ne demande pas à travailler avec lui au ministère.

« J'aurais aimé aller à Poudlard avec toi, dit-il.

_ Tu as déjà tes ASPIC. Et puis on se reverra pendant les vacances.

_ Je sais. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Teddy ?

_ Tu me manques.

_ Tu rigoles ? On s'est vu tout l'été.

_ Non, tu me manques tous les autres jours. »

Elle sourit. Elle commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir et elle hésita à terminer sa pensée à sa place. Vu son état de nervosité, il était évident qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse mais, quelque part, elle préférait lui arracher les mots et le laisser dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Arrête, tu as compris. Tu sais très bien que…

_ Alors dis le. »

Il se racla la gorge et devint presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Son regard tomba sur ses chaussures, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Allez, je ne vais pas te dire non. »

Son sourire s'élargit et, prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança.

« Je t'aime Victoire. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Victoire fit un bond de trop dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui, répondait à son baiser. Elle ferma les yeux avec la sensation qu'elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

« Haaaaaaan ! »

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Teddy s'éloigna d'un bond, le visage si rouge qu'il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

« James ! »

A quelques pas, son cousin avait les yeux écarquillés et le doigt pointé sur eux. Victoire devina que dans les secondes qui suivraient, tout le monde sur le quai serait au courant qu'elle avait embrassé Teddy. Pour ça, elle pouvait compter sur James et sa discrétion plus que légendaire.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou en hurlant à tue-tête.

« Je vais y aller, marmonna Teddy. On se reverra pour…

_ Je t'écrirai. »

Il lui renvoya son sourire.

« Moi aussi. Tous les jours. »

Il recula et en quelques instants, se perdit dans la foule. Victoire, incapable de cacher son sourire, regarda longuement l'endroit où il avait disparu.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 18 : C'est un personnage important, intimement lié à Voldemort lui-même et pourtant, on ne parle de lui que brièvement. Ce dont on retiendra le plus à son sujet est son nom et son caractère très antipathique._


	18. L'arrestation

**CHAPITRE 18 : L'arrestation**

**GAUNT Elvis**

Assis à l'unique table qui occupait la petite maison, Elvis Gaunt regardait d'un œil apathique sa fille, Merope, qui s'activait derrière les fourneaux. La pauvrette se débattait entre ses diverses casseroles et s'acharnait à ne pas laisser brûler le repas. Sans magie, il était évident que l'entreprise était vouée à l'échec.

Bien évidemment, Elvis aurait pu aller lui donner un coup de main, ou plutôt un coup de baguette, et en quelques secondes l'affaire aurait été résolue. Mais il estimait que sa cracmolle de fille devait apprendre la dure réalité de la vie et, surtout, payer pour la honte qu'elle infligeait à sa famille.

Une cracmolle chez lui, le descendant même de Salazar Serpentard ! Cette seule pensée donnait à Elvis Gaunt l'envie de vomir, de cracher sa haine et de briser quelques objets. De son jeune temps, il aurait probablement fait les trois en même temps en hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge que Merope n'était pas sa fille mais une quelconque créature dont il avait eu pitié et qu'il avait, à tort, recueilli sous son toit.

Lorsque la gamine avait eu onze ans, Elvis avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne montrerait probablement jamais aucun signe de magie. Il avait longuement songé à aller l'abandonner dans les bois ou à la noyer dans un lac mais la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à la garder à ses côtés avait été la perspective de s'en servir comme d'un elfe de maison.

Et encore, même un elfe était capable d'utiliser la magie.

Aujourd'hui, Merope avait dix-huit ans. Toujours aussi désespérément incapable d'utiliser une baguette magique, elle était également, de l'avis de son père, la chose la plus laide qu'il lui eut été donnée de contempler. Evidemment, lui-même n'était pas un canon de beauté et il en avait conscience mais il avait au moins sa puissante magie pour lui. Et le fait qu'il soit le descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même lui assurait une certaine notoriété. La majeure partie des sorciers des environs le laissaient tranquille.

Mais pour Merope, même les liens du sang ne suffisaient pas à la rendre utile ou mariable. Et puis, il y avait ce moldu. La gamine avait essayé de cacher l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait mais elle était si bête et si maladroite qu'elle avait elle-même laissé filtrer l'information.

Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, Elvis était entré dans une colère si noire qu'aujourd'hui encore il s'étonnait d'avoir fait preuve de suffisamment de sang-froid pour ne pas étrangler sa fille. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait parce qu'en plus d'être une cracmolle, la voici qui était tombée amoureuse d'un moldu. D'accord, le garçon était de belle allure et descendait d'une famille fortunée mais il n'empêchait qu'il restait dénué de magie.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant trembler la vaisselle dans les meubles et les vitres dans les fenêtres. Morfin fit irruption dans la pièce, la baguette à la main et le visage en sueur. Ses yeux bondissaient d'un coin à l'autre de ses orbites lui donnant des allures de caméléon paniqué.

« Un peu de tenue, grogna Elvis. Tu n'entres pas dans une porcherie que je sache. »

Morfin cogna des deux poings sur la table, renversant un verre qui, heureusement, avait été vidé quelques instants plus tôt. Elvis se leva d'un geste, grimaçant sous la douleur qui émanait de ses vieilles articulations et s'apprêta à corriger son fils pour son manque de tenue. Mais celui-ci le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot :

« Les aurors ! Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre, il faut fuir ! »

Elvis ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Merope avait subitement cessé de s'occuper de son repas pour plaquer ses deux mains sur ses lèvres. Mais Elvis n'était pas sûr du tout de savoir si c'était pour cacher une grimace choquée ou, au contraire, un sourire amusé.

« Des aurors chez moi, vociféra-t-il. Je demande à voir ! »

Il tira sa propre baguette de sa poche et la serra dans sa main, un rictus de haine figé sur le visage. Morfin lui répondit par un sourire victorieux.

« Les aurors ont tout faux, dit-il d'une voix soudainement calme. Ils veulent me condamner pour avoir jeté un maléfice à un moldu. »

Elvis ferma la porte restée ouverte d'un geste sec et alla se planter derrière la fenêtre, prêt à en découdre avec les hommes du ministère.

« Les moldus sont une sous-race, répondit-il, ils méritent pire que des maléfices. Tu as encore fait preuve de bonté, Morfin.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que disait ce Jedusor quand je lui ai envoyé ce crache-limaces. »

Il prononça ces mots tout en jetant un regard amusé à sa sœur. Celle-ci laissa échapper une exclamation qu'elle s'empressa de cacher en plaquant à nouveau ses deux mains sur ses lèvres.

« J'aurais aimé lui jeter un Imperium ou un Endoloris mais le temps m'a fait défaut. Voilà les aurors. »

Et de fait, depuis son poste d'observation, Elvis vit quatre hommes s'approcher. Ils descendirent le chemin et frappèrent à la porte. Constatant que personne ne viendrait leur ouvrir, ils la forcèrent à coups de baguettes.

Le premier qui franchit le seuil fut accueilli par un sortilège cuisant. Avec un hurlement de douleur, il recula, plaquant sa main contre son oreille, là où il avait été frappé. Elvis aurait aimé pouvoir lui lancer quelques autres surprises du même acabit mais les trois autres aurors s'armèrent de boucliers magiques avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Avec un cri terrifié, Merope plongea sous la table de la cuisine et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Morfin, lui, se débattit avec l'énergie d'un loup que l'on a affamé des jours durant et que l'on lâche soudainement dans un poulailler. Les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir de toutes les directions à la fois, frappant des pots d'agrumes ou des bouteilles d'alcool. Elvis stupéfixa l'un des aurors et désarma un autre d'un sortilège cuisant bien placé. Mais il fut rapidement débordé par ses assaillants. Non pas qu'ils fussent trop nombreux pour lui, non, ils étaient certainement surentraînés et surtout beaucoup plus jeunes que lui.

Des cordes magiques se matérialisèrent autour de ses chevilles et le vieil homme eut beau se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se retrouva rapidement lié de la tête aux pieds. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, il tomba comme une masse. Sa baguette roula jusque sous un meuble.

De son côté, Morfin ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Le malheureux avait beau être plein de bonne volonté, il n'était pas très doué pour la magie. C'était tout de même assez désespérant pour l'un des derniers héritiers de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Elvis poussa un grognement lorsque l'un des aurors lui signifia les raisons de son arrestation et tandis qu'on le soulevait pour l'entraîner vers le ministère, il put constater que le repas avait tout de même fini par brûler et que sa fille restait prostrée sous la table de la cuisine. Il songea alors une dernière fois avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui et son fils que jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte d'elle de toute sa vie.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 19 : il est l'un des plus grands ennemis de Harry et bien qu'il finisse très certainement par se racheter, il n'en reste pas moins sujet à de nombreux préjugés._


	19. La Marque des Ténèbres

**CHAPITRE 19 : La marque des ténèbres**

**MALFOY Drago**

Ce n'était qu'un court instant à passer. D'ici quelques heures, ce serait derrière lui et il pourrait même se permettre d'en rire. Oui, quelques heures, tout au plus, et tout ça serait enfin terminé. Mais Drago Malfoy ne pouvait empêcher la nervosité d'être à son paroxysme. A un moment donné, quelques années plus tôt, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir enfin être reconnu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il y était, il se demandait s'il avait réellement fait le bon choix.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à rester immobile sur sa chaise, les mains croisées entre les jambes. Non, plus le temps passait et plus il était convaincu que ce n'était pas la bonne voie à suivre. Evidemment, il n'en était pas encore à se dire non plus qu'il aurait mieux fait de se ranger du côté de Potter. D'ailleurs cette seule idée lui donnait envie de hurler de rire.

Potter… N'empêche que lui n'avait pas à se poser la question du choix qu'il faisait. S'il voulait survivre, il devait apprendre à se dresser et combattre et rien que pour ça, Drago l'enviait.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et acquiesça. Il aurait aimé lui dire que, non, il n'était pas prêt, qu'il ne le serait jamais et que, finalement, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir en arriver là, mais pour ses parents, il devait le faire. Après tout, c'était à cause de son père qu'il en était là, à cause de la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve lorsque Potter, âgé de un an, avait détruit les pouvoirs du Lord.

Il se leva, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point il tremblait.

Il payait pour son père, oui, mais quelque part, il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Là encore, des années durant, Drago avait pensé que son père avait fait preuve de lâcheté. Il l'avait jugé et bien qu'il eût pour lui une réelle admiration, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre la tache de son passé.

Il avait grandi, il avait mûri et il avait compris. Lucius n'avait fait qu'agir pour le bien de sa famille. Il avait gardé son attachement aux Mangemorts mais avait berné le ministère en leur faisant croire qu'il avait dû agir contre son gré. Il avait mené un double jeu.

Il suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cheminée où elle ramassa un gros pot en étain ciselé. Elle l'ouvrit, le lui tendit. Avec des gestes étonnamment assurés, Drago saisit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le brasier. Les flammes passèrent du jaune au vert et Drago entra dans l'âtre. Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait peur du réseau de cheminée, pensant, à tort, que s'il n'avait pas assez confiance, les flammes le brûleraient vif.

Il prit place, les jambes serrées et les bras le long du corps.

« Allée des embrumes. »

Dans un souffle brûlant, il se sentit happé vers le haut. Un nuage de cendre et de fumée vint lui irriter la gorge et les sinus mais avant même qu'il ne se mette à tousser, il était arrivé à destination dans une toute petite boutique sombre et crasseuse.

L'échoppe de Barjow et Beurk était l'endroit le plus glauque et le plus sinistre qu'il ait jamais été donné à Drago de visiter et, cette nuit, elle ressemblait davantage à un lieu de mort qu'à une boutique d'objets rares.

Il épousseta sa veste couverte de suie et quitta l'âtre. Quelques personnes attendaient déjà, notamment sa tante Bellatrix qui dardait sur lui un regard dans lequel sa folie faisait écho à sa cruauté. Drago sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou. Quelques autres Mangemorts étaient là également notamment Avery et Rosier. Drago les salua d'un bref signe de tête.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que sa mère ne fasse à son tour irruption dans la cheminée alors depuis un coin plongé dans l'obscurité, Lucius Malfoy se leva de la chaise qu'il avait occupée jusqu'ici et se dirigea vers sa famille. Il posa une main qui se voulait encourageante sur l'épaule de son fils et adressa à sa femme un regard désolé.

« Quel charmant tableau, susurra Bellatrix. Allez ! Il ne va pas attendre éternellement ! »

Elle agrippa Drago par la manche de sa chemise et le traîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'arrière boutique. L'adolescent envoya à ses parents un regard chargé de détresse mais aucun d'eux n'était en mesure de lui venir en aide. Ils avaient été piégés, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

La petite pièce qui formait l'arrière boutique avait été débarrassée pour l'occasion et une table et une chaise en occupaient la majeure partie. Le propriétaire de l'échoppe se trouvait dans le coin le plus reculé, les yeux baissés et près de lui se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Le temps passant, Tom Jedusor avait laissé la place à Lord Voldemort et il ne restait presque plus rien du jeune homme qui avait, jadis, suivi ses études à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était tellement enfoncé dans la magie noire qu'il en était presque devenu un artéfact à part entière. Son apparence suintait le mal et sa présence était telle que même sans le regarder dans les yeux, Drago sentait les poils se hérisser sur tout son corps.

« Drago, siffla-t-il d'une voix si basse que le garçon se demanda s'il avait réellement parlé. Drago, le moment est venu. Tu es prêt, j'espère. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, priant de toute son âme pour que cet instant ne s'éternise pas et qu'il puisse rapidement regagner le manoir familial. Il laissa échapper une plainte lorsque Bellatrix le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

« Réponds au maître.

_ Oui, maître. Je suis prêt. »

Un sourire immonde fendit le bas du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tendit la main. Alors dans un effort, Drago remonta la manche gauche de sa chemise et tendit le bras. Il n'eut pas le courage nécessaire pour le regarder droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il avançait le bout de sa baguette vers sa chair. La main glacée de Voldemort se referma sur son bras.

Alors la douleur plongea en lui. Drago serra les dents, sentant un filet de sueur glaciale s'écouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais la douleur fut telle qu'il ne fut pas capable de se contenir plus longtemps et alors que la marque des ténèbres s'imprimait lentement sur son bras dans des flots de sang, il se mit à hurler. Bellatrix lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres, riant au creux de son oreille, se moquant des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

« Bébé, chantonnait-elle, bébé a un gros bobo. »

Il sembla à Drago que le moment s'éternisait et que des heures étaient passées mais en réalité lorsque Voldemort leva finalement sa baguette et relâcha son bras, seules quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées.

« J'ai une mission pour toi. Une mission de la plus haute importance. Tu souhaites l'accomplir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui maître.

_ Bien. Alors je veux que tu assassines Albus Dumbledore. »

Et le rire qui accompagna cette déclaration conforta Drago dans son idée première : il n'était pas à la hauteur, il allait échouer.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 20 : il s'agit d'un personnage très âgé, grand ami d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Harry ne viendra jamais à le rencontrer mais il apprendra beaucoup de choses à son sujet._


	20. Question de sécurité

**CHAPITRE 20 : Question de sécurité**

**FLAMEL Nicolas**

S'il y avait bien une personne en qui Nicolas Flamel avait confiance, c'était bien Albus Dumbledore et cette après-midi, alors que ce dernier venait prendre le thé chez lui, le vieil homme se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Durant un court instant, il observa Pernelle, son épouse, remplir les tasses du liquide ambré d'où s'échappaient des colonnes de fumée. Une douce odeur fruitée emplit la pièce. Entre le mobilier en bois travaillé, les tableaux de maître aux murs et l'odeur des pâtisseries, Flamel se dit qu'il n'avait finalement pas perdu son temps. Et ce n'était pas peu dire car en six cent soixante-cinq ans de vie, il pouvait dire que beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites.

La vie n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, loin de là. Il avait lui aussi connu des moments de misère, des problèmes en tout genre et de peines. Mais depuis qu'il avait trouvé le secret de la pierre philosophale, les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées pour lui et sa femme. Et il n'était pas seulement question de longévité ou de fortune. Non, Flamel s'était fait un nom dans le monde de l'alchimie et, plus encore, il s'était fait un ami en la personne de Dumbledore.

C'était d'ailleurs le plus étonnant car celui en qui il était sûr de pouvoir placer toute son amitié et toute sa fidélité était justement celui qui s'intéressait le moins aux possibilités qu'offrait la pierre.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans son thé, appréciant tout à sa guise le fumet délicieux.

« Comment se passent les choses à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il. Les préparatifs pour la rentrée avancent-ils ?

_ Bien, acquiesça Albus qui devait certainement avoir compris que son vieil ami ne l'avait pas fait venir juste pour boire le thé et discuter scolarité. Le jeune Harry Potter va faire sa première rentrée cette année. »

Flamel haussa les sourcils et arrondit les lèvres en une exclamation muette. Intérieurement, cependant, il poussa un juron de colère, se maudissant d'avoir tant attendu pour demander son service à Albus. Si le jeune Potter faisait sa première rentrée cette année alors l'école devait être sur le branle-bas de combat. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle célébrité, une telle légende, s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds dans son enceinte. Il était convaincu que l'esprit d'Albus était entièrement focalisé sur cet événement. Lui restait-il donc assez de place pour y caser sa minuscule pierre philosophale ?

« Tu dois être très occupé alors. »

Albus laissa échapper un petit rire tout en piochant une pâtisserie à la crème sur le plateau que lui tendait Pernelle.

« Je suis toujours très occupé par les affaires de l'école. Non, je suis surtout curieux de voir comment notre jeune ami va s'en sortir.

_ Et tu dois être impatient également de découvrir dans quelle maison il sera envoyé. »

Son vieil ami lui renvoya un regard empli de malice. Il sourit.

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, Nicolas.

_ Bien, bien. Je n'en doute pas. »

Albus déposa sa tasse et la moitié de sa pâtisserie sur la table devant lui. Il riva son regard à celui de Flamel.

« Quelque chose te tracasse.

_ Oui. Et non. Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter et…

_ Allons ! Tu sais que tu ne m'embêtes pas. Je suis ravi de ton invitation mais je devine qu'il y a autre chose.

_ Effectivement.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du chaudron.

_ D'accord, je voudrais que tu gardes ma pierre philosophale dans l'enceinte de ton école. »

Albus Dumbledore haussa les sourcils par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il n'avait cependant pas l'air aussi surpris que Flamel l'aurait cru, juste un peu dérouté comme s'il était étonné que la demande n'arrive que maintenant.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, se mit à jouer un instant avec les restes de son gâteau à la crème.

« Tu crains que quelqu'un n'essaye de s'en emparer ?

_ Je n'ai pas confiance en Gringotts.

_ On raconte pourtant que c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni.

_ Après Poudlard, Albus. C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni après Poudlard. Je sais qu'il y a toutes ces légendes sur les dragons qu'ils gardent enfermés et ce genre de choses mais les faits son là : je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en eux.

_ Et je suis flatté que ce soit en moi que tu places cette confiance. Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que la pierre sera plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'à Gringotts ? Je n'ai pas de dragons à disposition, moi.

_ Non, c'est vrai. Quoi que je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement un problème pour toi. Mais tu ne chercheras pas à me voler la pierre ou à la garder pour ton usage personnel. »

A nouveau, Albus acquiesça.

« C'est vrai.

_ Et si je ne peux pas te faire confiance alors je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

_ Tu m'accordes trop d'importance. »

Flamel éclata de rire. En six cent soixante-cinq années de vie, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle et Merlin savait qu'il en avait entendu de toutes sortes.

« Albus, il n'y a qu'en toi que je suis puisse avoir confiance. Il n'y a pas à discuter là-dessus.

_ Très bien. Je m'occuperai de ta pierre et je promets de veiller sur elle. Mais il faudra que tu la gardes enfermée à Gringotts encore quelques jours le temps je réunisse mes ressources pour assurer sa protection.

_ Réunis ce que tu veux. Et qui tu veux aussi mais s'il te plaît, veille sur la pierre philosophale. »

Albus Dumbledore termina son thé d'une gorgée et se leva. Il lissa sa robe du plat de la main, prit également le temps de terminer sa pâtisserie parce que, à son sens, il n'y avait pas de plus grand gâchis que d'envoyer cette délicieuse crème pâtissière à la poubelle.

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. C'est une promesse que je te fais. »

Flamel ne répondit pas mais son sourire en disait long parce que si Albus Dumbledore veillait personnellement sur sa pierre philosophale alors il pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne tomberait jamais en de mauvaises mains.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 21 : il a appris à ses dépens que le Saule Cogneur pouvait s'avérer très dangereux._


	21. Le Saule Cogneur

**CHAPITRE 21 : Le saule cogneur**

**GOUJON Dave**

David Goujon, surnommé Dave par ses amis, se vantait de n'avoir peur de rien et d'être l'élève le plus courageux de tout Poudlard. Beaucoup de ses camarades lui rétorquaient sans cesse que si ça avait réellement été le cas alors le Choixpeau aurait dû l'envoyer à Gryffondor et non pas à Poufsouffle.

Mais Dave ne se laissait pas désarmer. Il disait que tout le monde pouvait se tromper, y compris le fameux Choixpeau, et qu'il était possible que sa loyauté et son sens du travail soient mille fois importants que son courage, ce qui devait faire de lui quelqu'un de franchement exceptionnel.

Et Dave s'en était convaincu lui-même.

Tous les jours, lorsqu'il arrivait dans la Grande Salle, il saluait ses amis, le cœur gonflé de fierté et leur expliquait comment à la place de tel ou tel élève, il aurait brillamment réagi. Dave était convaincu également que s'il avait été auror ou ministre de la magie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui commençait de plus en plus à faire parler de lui n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance de parvenir à ses fins.

Un matin, ses amis en eurent assez. Alors que Dave s'employait à tartiner son toast de marmelade et qu'il paradait au sujet d'un élève de cinquième année chez les Gryffondor, un dénommé Black, qui avait été mis en retenue pour une blague de mauvais goût, l'un d'entre eux le mis au défi.

« Si tu es si courageux que ça, prouve-le. »

Dave s'immobilisa, sa cuiller pleine de marmelade à mi-chemin entre sa tartine et le toast. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin et s'il allait être capable de relever le défi.

Mais il ne se remit en question que durant quelques secondes. Il plongea la cuiller dans le pot de marmelade et sourit de toutes ses dents. Sûr qu'il allait en être capable. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'élève le plus courageux de toute l'école ? Si ça se trouvait, il était même le descendant de Godric Gryffondor lui-même !

« Ok, répondit-il, comment est-ce que je peux le prouver ? »

Ses deux meilleurs amis se consultèrent du regard. Ah ! Dave aurait dû le parier, ils lui avaient lancé un défi mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait prouver son courage.

« Eh bien, tu pourrais aller toucher le tronc du Saule Cogneur. »

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, Dave se figea, cette fois la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à mordre dans son toast. L'espace d'une seconde, il dévisagea les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face. Est-ce qu'ils étaient sérieux ? Même le plus imbécile des première année savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher du Saule Cogneur. Cet arbre était un véritable danger. Cette fois, il n'était plus question de montrer son courage, il était question de suicide. Et si Dave voulait faire reconnaître ses qualités auprès de ses amis, il n'était cependant pas assez idiot pour vouloir mourir.

Cependant, les yeux de ses amis brillaient avec une certaine excitation. Dave était prêt à parier que tous deux trouvaient l'idée de plus en plus séduisante. Il hésita à leur demander s'ils étaient vraiment sérieux mais il craignit qu'ils ne le prennent pour une preuve de lâcheté.

Il se força à rester calme, mordit dans son toast et prit son temps pour mâcher. Après tout, le Saule Cogneur n'était qu'un arbre. Quel mal un arbre pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Il agitait ses branches, certes, mais du bois et des feuilles, ce n'était non plus aussi puissant qu'une baguette.

« Alors ? demanda celui qui se trouvait légèrement sur sa droite. Est-ce que tu acceptes ou est-ce que ce que tu nous dit depuis trois ans, ce n'est que de la blague ? »

Dave avala sa bouchée de toast.

« Evidemment que j'accepte. On n'a cours que dans deux heures, je vais même vous le prouver dès qu'on aura fini de déjeuner. »

Son ami de gauche se leva.

« Nous on a fini. Tu n'as qu'à terminer ton toast sur le chemin. »

Et Dave n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Il mangea rapidement. L'idée d'aller toucher le tronc de ce psychopathe de Saule Cogneur lui avait coupé l'appétit mais il ne voulait certainement pas le montrer à ses amis. Il s'employa à garder l'attitude de quelqu'un de détendu, marcha les mains dans les poches, sifflota même à un moment donné.

Et finalement, il se retrouva face à l'arbre. Dans la brise, matinale, il n'avait pas l'air bien terrifiant. C'était un arbre. Juste un arbre.

Dave grimaça un sourire à ses deux amis, laissa son sac de cours tomber à leurs pieds et il s'avança. D'ici quelques minutes, ils allaient être obligés de reconnaître l'étendue de son courage. C'était juste un court instant à passer. Un court mauvais instant.

Il s'approcha d'un pas vif, pressé d'en finir. L'arbre ne bougeait pas et Dave se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il tendit la main, la posa sur le tronc. L'écorce était rugueuse, suintante de sève. Plus loin, ses deux amis laissèrent échapper un hurlement de joie.

Alors Dave sentit le courant d'air dans son dos en même temps qu'il entendit le bruissement et ce craquement, ce craquement sinistre qui sembla secouer l'arbre des racines à la cime. Il leva les yeux, poussa un cri en voyant les branches se précipiter sur lui. Il fit brusquement demi-tour, s'emmêla les pieds dans l'un de ses lacets qui était défait et s'effondra de tout son long.

Une branche le frappa au milieu du dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Convaincu qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpire au plus vite, Dave se redressa, ignorant de son mieux la douleur qui lui fendait la colonne vertébrale.

Mais l'arbre ne le laissa pas prendre la fuite aussi facilement. L'une de ses branches lui faucha les jambes, lui brisant net un tibia. Dave s'effondra en hurlant et reçut un coup en pleine figure. Un voile de sang s'abattit sur lui. L'obscurité l'enveloppa.

Avant de basculer tout à fait dans l'inconscience, il entendit hurler ses amis et reconnut, derrière leurs cris, la voix du professeur McGonagall. Il allait avoir une retenue et probablement des points en moins aussi.

…

A son réveil, quelques heures plus tard, il était allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Un épais bandage recouvrait sa tête et son œil droit et un autre enserrait sa jambe gauche.

Près de lui, ses amis le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Tu es très courageux, dit l'un d'eux. Je ne crois pas qu'on te demandera encore de le prouver. »

Dave parvint, tant bien que mal, à sourire.

« Promis ? Parce que je crois que je n'approcherai plus jamais cet arbre à moins de cent pieds. »

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 22 : Harry le déteste et il le lui rend bien et pourtant tous deux finiront la saga en paix l'un avec l'autre._


	22. Ecouter aux portes

**CHAPITRE 22 : Ecouter aux portes**

**ROGUE Severus**

La vie n'avait jamais souri à Severus Rogue. Dans l'enfance déjà, on ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Bien entendu, sa mère avait fait tout son possible pour lui mais entre l'alcool et son mari qui levait la main sur elle, elle avait bien des difficultés à élever son fils unique. A peu de choses près, Severus avait grandi tout seul.

A Poudlard, il avait pensé que sa situation s'améliorerait et qu'il pourrait tirer un trait sur tout ce qui se passait chez lui. Mais on n'efface pas celui que l'on est, même avec la meilleure baguette magique du monde et Severus avait été humilié plus d'une fois. Des années durant, il avait maudit James Potter et Sirius Black.

Et ce soir-là, installé dans la grande salle de la Tête de Sanglier, il contemplait d'un œil morne le verre de whisky pur feu qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Une fois ses études terminées, Severus s'était retrouvé sur la touche.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, inspira profondément. Lorsque Lily était partie avec Potter, il avait cru que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Une partie de lui avait basculé dans le plus profond des abîmes. Son âme avait hurlé de douleur.

« Bonsoir, Severus. »

Il leva brusquement la tête, fut surpris de voir Albus Dumbledore passer près de lui en compagnie d'une jeune femme dont les lunettes étaient si épaisses qu'il se demanda si elle était réellement capable de voir au travers.

La jeune femme, lui adressa ce qui ressemblait à un vague salut bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr du tout que ce soit lui qu'elle regardait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour adresser quelques mots au directeur mais la referma sans avoir prononcé un son. Il était déjà passé.

Une étrange idée prit alors naissance dans l'esprit de Severus, une idée qui lui parut à la fois dérangeante et séduisante. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il avala son whisky d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla instantanément l'œsophage et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il eut immédiatement la sensation que la tête lui tournait. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas être malade.

Le feu perdit peu à peu de son intensité, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague ivresse largement suffisante pour donner à Severus le courage de se lever, de laisser quelques pièces sur la table et de se diriger discrètement vers l'escalier. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui.

Rapidement, il entreprit de monter l'escalier, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas faire grincer les marches.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il recherchait au juste mais quelque chose lui semblait anormal dans le fait que Dumbledore reçoive cette jeune femme dans une chambre de la Tête de Sanglier et non pas à Poudlard. Il n'avait aucune hypothèse quant à ce qui pouvait se tramer là-haut mais une chose était sûre : c'était louche.

Le couloir du premier étage était plongé dans l'obscurité. Une pellicule de poussière recouvrait chaque cadre accrochés aux murs. Quelques planches du parquet étaient descellées et grincèrent sous son poids. L'endroit était glauque à souhait. Severus pensa avec amertume que c'était probablement le lieu qui lui convenait le plus, celui dans lequel on ne s'étonnerait assurément pas de le trouver. En tout cas, c'était tout à fait le genre de réflexion que James Potter ou Sirius Black aurait pu sortir à son encontre.

Il entendit des voix s'élever derrière l'une des portes fermées. Severus se figea. Il avait reconnu Dumbledore. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et colla son oreille contre le montant.

« Est-ce que vous avez des qualifications particulières pour le poste de professeur de divination ? »

Un entretien d'embauche ? C'était donc ça que tramait le vieux directeur ? Décidément, Antonin Dolohov avait raison à son sujet : il était complètement fou. Et Severus avait même envie d'ajouter que sa folie n'avait aucune limite.

Il colla son œil contre le trou de la serrure en songeant avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il aurait l'air bien idiot si quelqu'un se décidait maintenant à monter à l'étage.

La jeune femme entreprit de plaider sa cause et depuis se cachette, Severus sut qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir la place. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, certes, mais elle avait surtout l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un coup d'œil en direction de Dumbledore dont il ne vit que le long nez crochu et une partie du visage lui apprit que le vieil homme nourrissait lui aussi des doutes quant à son interlocutrice.

Severus se redressa, déçu. Est-ce qu'il avait espéré les surprendre dans une position un peu plus délicate ? Probablement oui, et pourtant il savait que quand bien même ç'aurait été le cas, ça ne l'aurait pas avancé. Il n'avait aucunement envie de faire chanter qui que ce soit. Sauf Potter peut-être… ou Black. Mais ces deux-là étaient hors de portée, comme toujours.

Il recula dans l'ombre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Dumbledore demanda à la jeune femme de patienter le temps qu'il aille leur commander un jus de groseille. Severus se jeta dans l'encadrement d'une porte et se fit tout petit. La porte se referma et le vieil homme disparut vers l'étage inférieur.

Il allait faire demi-tour et redescendre l'escalier, peut-être également commander un autre verre de whisky pur feu lorsqu'une voix s'éleva depuis la pièce. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas à coller son oreille contre le chambranle pour entendre parfaitement. L'intonation et la profondeur de la voix firent naître un frisson depuis le creux de ses reins.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Incapable de se contenir, Severus poussa un cri tout en faisant un bond en arrière. Son talon droit se posa sur l'une des planches branlantes du parquet qui laissa échapper un long gémissement strident.

Il avait l'impression que des dizaines de mille-pattes arpentaient sa colonne vertébrale. Mais les marches de l'escalier craquèrent brusquement et lorsqu'il se retourna, Severus se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage inquiet d'Albus Dumbledore, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Durant d'interminables secondes, les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu ? »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Severus déglutit.

« Tout… j'ai… tout entendu. »

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres et le jeune homme aurait juré que ce fut pour contenir un juron. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit tout grand la porte. Derrière lui, dans la chambre miteuse, la jeune femme regardait tout autour d'elle, hébétée.

« Entrez mon jeune ami. Nous devons discuter de toute urgence. »

Alors Severus reprit sa contenance. Du plat de la main, il lissa sa chemise, remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer en jugement, il entra dans la chambre.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 23 : il a appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix et il mourut tragiquement bien qu'en héros. Il est lié à la famille Weasley bien qu'il n'en ait jamais porté le nom._


	23. Petit frère

**CHAPITRE 23 : Petit frère**

**PREWETT Gideon**

Je te regarde, Fabian, mon frère, et mon cœur est gonflé de fierté. Il y a quelques jours, tu fêtais ton anniversaire et papa et maman t'ont offert cette magnifique montre que tu es si fier d'arborer. A ta place, je l'aurais été moi aussi. Cette montre est superbe, en or massif. Elle te portera chance. J'en suis convaincu.

Molly, notre sœur, t'a offert cette veste que tu ne quittes plus. C'est vrai qu'elle te va très bien et que tu la portes élégamment.

Mon cadeau à moi est tout différent. Je t'avais susurré à l'oreille qu'il tarderait un peu à venir mais il ne t'a fallu compter que trois jours. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le plus patient des hommes, je dirais même que c'est une goutte d'eau qui se perd dans un océan. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Je le sais, petit frère, je te connais suffisamment bien. Tu n'es pas patient et ces trois jours ont dû te paraître interminables.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir avancer la date mais ça n'a pas été possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas compter que sur moi et puis ce n'était pas sécurisé de changer la date. D'ailleurs, je ne leur en ai même pas parlé.

Ce soir, quand je suis venu te chercher chez papa et maman, j'ai remarqué que tu étais étonné. Tu ne t'étais pas attendu à me voir. C'est vrai que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. J'aurais pu envoyer un hibou mais j'ai préféré te faire la surprise. Tu trouves ça méchant ? Non, je suis sûr que non. Pas toi. Même si la patience n'est pas ton fort, tu aimes beaucoup les surprises. D'ailleurs je l'ai vu à la vitesse avec laquelle tu as enfilé la veste que Molly t'a offerte.

Tu t'es précipité dehors et, ma foi, tu avais bien du mal de cacher ton sourire.

Généralement lorsque je t'offre un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, je me ronge les ongles de peur que tu n'apprécies pas. Mais ce soir j'étais parfaitement détendu parce que je savais que ça te plairait.

Je te connais, petit frère. D'ailleurs, personne ne te connais mieux que moi. Papa et maman ont toujours été très présents pour nous trois mais je me dis souvent avec fierté que c'est presque moi qui t'ai élevé. Quand tu étais tout petit, c'était moi qui t'emmenais à l'école ou qui allais te rechercher, enfin jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard. Molly a pris le relais un moment mais je sais que ce n'était plus pareil. Nos batailles de boules de neige, l'hiver, te manquaient, de même que notre chasse aux escargots l'été. Je le sais, tu me l'as dit un jour.

Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, je t'ai immédiatement pris sous mon aile, non pas que tu en ais réellement eu besoin mais disons que je t'ai guidé, que je t'ai aidé à trouver tes marques. Rapidement, tu as prouvé que tu étais un véritable Gryffondor et quand tu as été nommé Préfet, j'étais tellement fier que j'ai dû envoyer une cinquantaine de hiboux pour l'annoncer à tous ceux que je connaissais.

Et ce soir, Fabian, c'est ton heure de gloire. La petite maison dans cette banlieue si paisible de Londres ne te disait rien mais tu n'as pas voulu poser de questions. Est-ce que tu voulais entretenir le mystère ou est-ce que tu préférais ne pas te montrer trop curieux ? Je suppose que tu me le diras en temps voulu. Ou peut-être pas.

J'ai bien vérifié que personne ne nous avait suivi et que personne ne nous épiait et je t'ai emmené vers la porte de derrière. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, tu as été surpris lorsque c'est Maugrey FolOeil en personne qui t'a ouvert. Tu savais de qui il s'agissait parce que tu avais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer lorsque tu avais fait ton stage au ministère, il y a quelques années. Je me souviens encore de l'enthousiasme que tu avais montré à son égard.

« Ce type, avais-tu dit, doit être l'élite des Aurors. Il suffit de regarder son visage pour comprendre qu'il est bon et même probablement meilleur que tous les autres. »

Je sais que tu as une véritable admiration pour lui mais c'était tout à fait par hasard que ce soit lui qui ouvre la porte au moment où nous avons sonné. Un heureux hasard dirons-nous. Evidemment, tu as un peu tiqué de l'accueil plutôt froid que nous a réservé FolOeil. C'est vrai qu'il nous a un peu bousculé pour que nous nous dépêchions d'entrer. Il ne m'a pas serré la main comme les autres mais il s'est contenté de m'adresser un vague signe de la tête. Quant à toi, il t'a regardé de la tête aux pieds comme un hippogriffe que l'on vend sur un marché. Ne t'en formalise pas, Fabian. Tu apprendras à connaître FolOeil et tu sauras que c'est habituel chez lui. C'est même normal.

Je t'ai rapidement présenté à toute la petite équipe bien que tu en connaissais déjà certains comme Albus Dumbledore ou Minerva McGonagall. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'étais pas surpris de les voir là, comme si tu avais toujours su qu'ils ne se rendraient jamais sans avoir combattu.

James Potter et Sirius Black t'ont fait forte impression, d'autant qu'ils sont encore très jeunes. J'ai vu aussi que tu avais passé une partie de la soirée en leur compagnie. Tu as bien raison, ils mettent une bonne touche d'humour au milieu des saccages de la guerre. Mais fais bien attention à ne pas les sous-estimer. Tous les deux sont de valeureux combattants et bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore vingt ans, ils ont déjà à leur actif plusieurs coups d'éclats contre les Mangemorts. Bien entendu, ils sont encore impétueux et prennent beaucoup trop de risques mais je suis prêt à parier que d'ici peu de temps ils seront aussi redoutables que Maugrey FolOeil lui-même.

Alors voilà, le grand moment est venu. Maintenant que nous sommes tous détendus et installés dans le salon, Dumbledore entame son discours. Je glisse un coup d'œil dans ta direction. Tu caresses doucement ta montre en or et tu as beaucoup de mal de dissimuler ton sourire. Tu es ravi parce que tu as eu ce à quoi tu aspirais depuis bien longtemps.

En effet, tu as bien deviné. Le discours de Dumbledore est un discours de bienvenue adressé au nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Oui, Fabian, c'est bien de toi qu'il s'agit.

Merlin, j'ai les larmes aux yeux à la fois de te voir aussi heureux et de constater que mon petit frère qui chassait les escargots est maintenant un homme important, prenant une part active dans la résistance.

Je sais que chaque personne ici présente pourra te faire confiance les yeux fermés. Tu es encore jeune, certes, mais tu es courageux, loyal et perfectionniste. Tu sais que la décision de t'engager dans l'Ordre pourrait te coûter la vie mais tu le fais en tout connaissance de cause.

Voilà que tu te lèves maintenant. Cette fois, tu ne retiens plus ton sourire. Tes yeux brillent de joie et moi, pendant ce temps-là, je suis ému comme une vieille grand-mère qui regarde les chatons qu'elle vient de recueillir. Tu remercies Dumbledore et tu lui serres la main.

Alors je me lève à mon tour. Tu murmures mon prénom.

« Gideon. »

Je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé que prononcé par toi. Alors, petit frère, je te serre dans mes bras. Je suis fier de toi, particulièrement fier. Et je sais que tous les deux, nous allons accomplir de grandes choses.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 24 : il s'agit d'un Mangemort, quelqu'un que l'on ne rencontre que dans les derniers tomes. C'est un personnage très antipathique redouté par beaucoup de monde. Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit particulièrement intelligent._


	24. Abus de pouvoir

**CHAPITRE 24 : Abus de pouvoir**

**CARROW Amycus**

Lorsqu'il était scolarisé à Poudlard, Amycus Carrow n'avait pas de très bons résultats. Il était régulièrement en retenue, que ce soit à cause de ses notes ou de son comportement pas franchement exemplaire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. Il avait été placé à Serpentard mais il avait souvent eu l'impression que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé là par dépit. Travers, l'un de ses camarades à défaut d'être un ami, lui avait dit un jour que s'il y avait eu une maison « Poubelle », ce serait sûrement là qu'Amycus aurait fini.

Evidemment, il s'en était vexé. Et évidemment, il avait cherché à jeter un maléfice à Travers.

C'était bien loin tout ça maintenant et tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce, Amycus se dit qu'il avait fait beaucoup de chemin. Après ses études, il s'était retrouvé sur le bord de la route sans travail et sans famille à fonder. Il avait toujours su que son physique ingrat repousserait les filles et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il s'était aigri.

Il n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi c'était Travers lui-même qui était venu à sa rencontre après des années de remarques acerbes. Il l'avait invité à boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur et il lui avait expliqué que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait besoin de soldats et que lui, Amycus Carrow, ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il avait hésité entre accepter immédiatement et refuser catégoriquement. D'un côté, il s'était senti flatté que quelqu'un cherche à l'enrôler, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'était demandé où était le piège.

Il lui avait donc demandé plusieurs jours pour réfléchir et il était parti sans donner la moindre réponse.

Au soir, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il en avait touché un mot à Alecto, sa sœur. Tous deux avaient discuté à voix basse à la lueur d'une bougie, assis à la table de la cuisine. Ils avaient parlé presque toute la nuit et lorsqu'ils avaient finalement pris leur décision, l'aube commençait à se lever.

Il avait envoyé à hibou à Travers. La suite était allée très vite. Amycus et Alecto avaient rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts où ils avaient pris peu à peu de la notoriété. S'ils n'avaient toujours aucun véritable ami, ils avaient commencé à être craints et ce minuscule pouvoir qui prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur était devenu une véritable drogue.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Amycus et sa sœur avaient été engagés par Severus Rogue à Poudlard en tant que professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils avaient eu carte blanche quand au programme qu'ils désiraient faire suivre à leurs élèves et, rapidement, le cours s'était transformé en leçons de magie noire.

Si, au début, Amycus avait été particulièrement intimidé par les élèves, il avait rapidement appris à leur faire respecter sa loi. A coups de baguette, il leur signifiait qu'il ne tolérait aucun bavardage, même s'il ne parlait pas. Il avait commencé par leur lancer des Silencio puis peu à peu, il s'était aventuré sur des sortilèges de Langue de Corne.

Depuis quelques jours, il envisageait même les Endoloris pour les quelques élèves réticents à son autorité. En majeure partie, il s'agissait d'un groupe de Gryffondor de septième année qui retenait tout particulièrement son attention. D'ailleurs, ce soir, Amycus les avait en retenue dans sa classe depuis plus de deux heures.

Il jeta un œil au trois élèves qui lui faisaient face. Là-bas, il se nommait Londubat. Il n'était pas très malin mais il avait un sacré courage. De l'autre côté, il s'agissait de Finnigan. Lui, il avait un regard vicieux. Au milieu, c'était une élève de sixième année, Weasley. La fille même de ce traître qui travaillait au ministère et dont Lucius Malfoy ne cessait de citer les ignominies.

Amycus leur faisait copier un devoir bidon pour l'instant mais tous les trois savaient qu'il allait finir par craquer. Sa baguette le démangeait comme on dit. Et d'ailleurs, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. D'un geste rapide, il mit en joue le dénommé Londubat et lui lança un sortilège Cuisant.

Surpris, le garçon poussa un véritable hurlement de douleur. Il bondit de sa chaise, plaquant une main contre son épaule douloureuse. Le souffle court, il leva la tête vers Amycus, les yeux plein de questions qu'il ne posa pas. Ce n'était pas la peine, la réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Les deux autres avaient également cessé de copier leur devoir. La plume levée, ils le regardaient avec une haine non dissimulée.

Juste pour le principe, juste parce que ça l'amusait, le Mangemort répondit sans que le garçon ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Londubat ne se donna pas la peine de répondre ou de hocher la tête. C'eut été lui faire un plaisir qu'il se refusait à lui accorder. Mais son regard était plus qu'éloquent. Il haïssait celui qui se disait son professeur. Oh, Amycus n'avait aucune envie d'être reconnu comme un bon professeur. D'ailleurs le poste ne l'intéressait même pas. Il ne l'avait accepté que parce qu'il avait la possibilité de travailler en compagnie de sa sœur (qui gloussait à l'instant même au fond de la pièce) et parce qu'il aurait la possibilité de martyriser quelques-uns de ces jeunes sorciers, fils et filles de tous ceux qui avaient ri de lui quand il était lui-même élève.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

« Vous avez tout intérêt à continuer, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Parce que dans pas longtemps, je vais distribuer d'autres sorts. »

Il sursauta presque lorsque la fille Weasley laissa tomber sa plume sur son parchemin, se leva, ramassa son sac et quitta la pièce. Amycus aurait dû la rappeler à l'ordre, lui lancer un ou deux maléfices pour lui montrer que ce genre de chose était interdite en sa présence mais il fut tellement soufflé qu'il ne fit pas le moindre geste.

La porte claqua derrière elle. Amycus se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de sang vienne lui tapisser la bouche. Alors dans un éclat de rage, il s'écria :

« Déguerpissez ! Tous les deux ! »

Les deux garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent.

De colère, Amycus jeta sa baguette par terre. La gamine l'avait défié. Elle le paierait et même très cher.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 25 : il s'agit d'un fantôme pas très amical._


	25. Sa sanglante excellence

**CHAPITRE 25 : Sa sanglante excellence**

**Le Baron Sanglant**

Peeves s'enfuit en poussant toutes sortes de cris et de hurlements tous plus aigus les uns que les autres. Depuis sa position, à côté de la fenêtre, le Baron Sanglant l'observa, l'œil morne. Le poltergeist était une créature des plus difficiles à contrôler, bien qu'il n'eut jamais réellement eu de problèmes avec lui.

Juste avant de filer à tout allure, il l'avait gratifié de son habituelle appellation : « sa Sanglante Excellence ».

Le Baron Sanglant détestait être appelé ainsi, tout comme il détestait ce sang qui maculait éternellement ses vêtements. En fait, et il y songea avec une certaine amertume, il haïssait tout ce qui le concernait. Il avait choisi de devenir un fantôme parce qu'il ne méritait pas le repos éternel.

Elle était morte, là, dans ses bras, l'amour de sa vie, la femme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Il l'avait tuée, lui avait arraché la vie.

« Bonjour Baron. »

Il fut ravi que les fantômes ne puissent sursauter. Il se retourna à peine au passage de l'élève qui l'avait salué. Drago Malfoy… Le garçon était dans sa maison et il promettait de faire parler de lui. Arrogant, particulièrement intelligent et surtout très impulsif, il avait toutes les caractéristiques du parfait Serpentard.

Le Baron lui répondit par un vague grognement, l'un de ceux qui lui avaient valu sa réputation, au fil du temps. On le disait taciturne, parfois antipathique. Il n'était pas rare que des élèves, surtout ceux de première année, aient peur de lui. Le Baron se fichait pas mal de l'attachement que lui prodiguaient tous ces adolescents. A sa mort, il avait simplement décidé de rester sur place, non pas pour hanter le château mais pour expier sa faute.

Certains directeurs avaient essayé de le chasser à cause de sa mauvaise image. Après tout, il n'avait pas la bonne humeur du Moine Gras ni la sympathie de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il n'avait pas non plus la popularité du joueur de Quidditch et encore moins le romantisme de la Dame Grise…

A la pensée de cette dernière, un élan de tristesse le submergea et il l'espace d'un instant, il jura que son ectoplasme vira au gris terne.

Bien des années durant, il s'était demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas agi de la sorte, s'il n'avait pas planté son horrible dague dans sa poitrine. Les regrets, le remord et la honte le taraudaient. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'expier, de se repentir. Certains jours, lorsque sa morosité atteignait son paroxysme, il faisait tout son possible pour éviter de la croiser au détour d'un couloir ou même dans la Grande Salle.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains ectoplasmiques couvertes elles-aussi de taches sanguinolentes. Bien des siècles après la tragédie, il se souvenait encore du poids de son corps dans ses bras, de la chaleur de son sang qui s'écoulait le long de ses doigts. Il se souvenait de son souffle sur son visage, de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui expliquer son geste, il aurait aimé qu'elle le pardonne aussi mais, quelque part, il savait que c'était impossible.

Il ne méritait pas son pardon tout comme il ne méritait pas les regards compatissants qu'elle lui adressait de temps à autres.

Les élèves de première année avaient souvent raison à son sujet : il était un monstre, une créature infernale, une bête qui n'avait pas sa place dans une école.

Albus Dumbledore avait été le seul à comprendre l'ampleur de son expiation. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'acharnait autant à souffrir. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé non plus de quitter le château ou de s'expliquer sur tel ou tel point de sa vie. Il avait accepté, tout simplement.

Un grand sorcier, ce Dumbledore. Mais sur ce point, beaucoup étaient d'accord avec lui.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, observa le parc. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue plongeante sur l'aqueduc. Une file d'élèves le remontait à toute allure. Ils devaient certainement venir du cours de botanique et se hâtaient vers les cachots. Le Baron les enviait pour leur innocence, leur candeur et surtout leur jeunesse pleine de vie. La plupart d'entre eux commençait à découvrir l'amour.

Le Baron pinça les lèvres sous l'effet de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère. L'amour était un poison, n'en déplaise aux romantiques. Il avait été mordu et en avait souffert jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse de mettre lui-même fin à ses jours. Il avait aimé comme jamais encore. Il se serait ouvert le cœur d'un coup de poignard pour un regard, un sourire ou même une parole.

L'amour avait fait de lui un objet, un pion de jeu d'échecs incapable de maîtriser son propre destin. Il s'était humilié pour elle et avait souffert plus que de raison lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans les bras d'un autre.

Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, tellement amoureuse… Son cœur s'était brisé. Son âme s'était déchirée.

Aujourd'hui encore, le Baron Sanglant se souvenait de chaque détail de ce dernier jour de sa vie. La haine, la colère et une insurmontable tristesse s'étaient emparées de lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement du poignard qu'il avait serré dans sa main, du temps qu'il avait passé à l'attendre au détour d'un couloir, nourrissant des idées de vengeance. Les choses auraient-elles tournées différemment si le destin l'avait mis, lui, sur son chemin, à la place de celle qu'il avait tant chéri ?

Il préférait ne pas trop se poser la question. Evidemment, elles l'auraient été.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, ce petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il n'avait pas su se maîtriser. Il avait agi comme par automatisme, son esprit détaché de ce que faisait son corps et avant qu'il ne comprenne son geste, il avait plongé la lame de son poignard dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas crié mais ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Le sang avait jailli lorsqu'il avait frappé encore et encore et encore, éclaboussant son visage, ses mains et ses vêtements.

Elle avait fixé son regard au sien et il avait alors compris l'ampleur de son geste. Avec un hurlement déchirant, il avait amorti sa chute, l'avait regardée mourir dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle avait poussé son dernier soupir, il avait compris que la vie ne valait plus le coup d'être vécue.

Et il avait mis fin à ses jours.

« Bonjour Baron, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se rendit compte qu'au fil de ses pensées, son esprit s'était laissé porté par sa tristesse et sa morosité et que maintenant, il flottait au-dessus de l'aqueduc.

Comme à son habitude, il répondit par un grognement et fila vers les cachots où il était sûr de pouvoir trouver un peu de tranquillité.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 26 : il appartient à la nouvelle génération et a été prénommé en l'honneur de quelqu'un qui a péri prématurément._


	26. Le Marais

**CHAPITRE 26 : Le Marais**

**WEASLEY Fred II**

« Hé, Freddy, regarde, il y a ton nom là-dessus ! »

Je me tourne tout à coup vers Malcolm Bones, mon meilleur ami. Nous ne sommes à Poudlard que depuis deux semaines et nous n'avons pas encore exploré toutes les parties du château. Contrairement à mes cousins qui connaissent déjà tous les passages secrets, il y a encore beaucoup d'endroits dont j'ignore tout.

James m'avait dit qu'il me ferait faire le « tour du propriétaire » après la cérémonie de répartition mais il a tellement été soufflé que je sois envoyé à Poufsouffle et non à Gryffondor qu'il l'a oublié.

Je fais demi-tour pour me mettre à la hauteur de Malcolm. Devant lui, se trouve ce qui ressemble à un marécage miniature, entouré de cordons de velours. Une eau verdâtre recouvre le sol sur un bon mètre carré, si ce n'est deux. Je vois flotter un nénuphar, auprès de quelques roseaux. Deux ou trois têtards nagent joyeusement.

Surplombant le tout, clouée au mur, se trouve une petite plaque dorée. Je me penche en avant pour mieux lire l'inscription. Les années ont poli les lettres et certaines sont effacées mais avec un peu d'effort, j'arrive tout de même à lire :

_En hommage à Fred et George Weasley,_

_Mai 1996_

Je me redresse, perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a jamais parlé de cette plaque ? Evidemment, je sais que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle concerne mais j'estime qu'il s'agit du passé de ma famille et que j'aurais dû être tenu au courant. Maintenant, je passe pour un idiot aux yeux de mon meilleur ami.

« Ils sont de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je remonte la bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule et acquiesce.

« George est mon père.

_ Et Fred ? »

Je soupire. Le sujet est assez délicat parce que j'ai souvent l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de mon père. Alors, tandis que nous reprenons notre route vers la salle de métamorphose, je raconte à Malcolm tout ce que je sais.

Mon père et mon oncle étaient jumeaux, et d'après ce que je sais, ils avaient à leur actif des centaines de blagues, plaisanteries et autres boutades. Ma tante Ginny m'avait expliqué une fois qu'ils étaient reconnus dans toute l'école comme étant les plus grands farceurs qui aient un jour arpentés les couloirs. Maman me l'a souvent confirmé. Lorsque papa fait le pitre, elle lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et en murmurant « George Weasley, égal à lui-même. »

Mon père et mon oncle étaient très proches. Partout où l'on voyait l'un, on trouvait l'autre. Mais lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard en 1998, mon oncle Fred a été tué. Papa a beau soutenir le contraire, tout le monde sait qu'il ne s'en est jamais remis. Ma grand-mère dit souvent qu'il n'a plus jamais été le même.

Bien entendu, il tient toujours le magasin de farces et attrapes où oncle Ron a donné un coup de main avant de devenir Auror. Mais il a souvent ce regard triste.

J'ai été baptisé en hommage à mon oncle. Mon nom complet est Fred Weasley II. Je déteste mon prénom pour des tas de raisons. La première est que le chiffre fait ridicule et la plupart du temps j'aime mieux qu'on m'appelle Freddy. La seconde est que j'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps comparé à celui qu'était mon oncle.

Mais je ne suis pas un farceur. Je ne suis pas un boute-train ni un blagueur. D'ailleurs ma petite sœur dit tout le temps que je n'ai pas d'humour et papa m'appelle souvent « P'tit Percy », rapport à un autre de mes oncles qui travaille pour le ministère. Le fait que j'aime étudier plutôt que m'amuser me laisse penser que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de mon prénom.

J'ai souvent dans l'idée de changer de prénom pour ne pas dénaturer l'image de mon oncle mais j'ai peur qu'on se moque de moi. Et papa serait tellement déçu.

D'ailleurs, il doit déjà bien l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Le fils de George Weasley, le grand plaisantin, n'a pas une once d'humour. J'ai essayé pourtant. Et même plus d'une fois. Je me rappelle d'un jour où j'avais ramassé quelques farces dans la boutique. Toute la soirée, je me suis employé à monter une vaste farce. Au final, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'était mettre le feu aux rideaux de ma chambre. J'ai été puni et le pire c'est que non seulement je ne me suis pas amusé mais encore en plus personne n'a ri.

Je m'arrête tout à coup.

« J'ai oublié mes plumes dans le dortoir. »

Malcolm fait la grimace.

« Je te prêterai l'une des miennes.

_ Non. Je vais aller les chercher, tu n'as qu'à partir en avant, je te rejoindrai. »

Je serre la bretelle de mon sac et tourne les talons. Je remonte le couloir en courant. Evidemment, les plumes ne sont qu'un prétexte. Elles sont soigneusement rangées dans leur étui dans mon sac, prêtes à l'emploi.

Mais j'avais envie de retourner voir le marécage et j'avais surtout besoin d'être seul. A cette heure, les couloirs sont presque tous vides. La majeure partie des élèves sont déjà en cours. Les autres doivent être à la bibliothèque ou dans la Grande Salle en train de terminer leur petit déjeuner.

Je retrouve la plaque et le marécage sans trop de difficultés. Là, je m'arrête, le souffle court à cause de ma course.

Je tends la main, caresse la plaque du bout des doigts.

« Je ne suis pas celui qu'ils auraient voulu que je sois, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes quand même oncle Fred ? »

Je plonge la main dans mon sac et en sors l'un de mes encriers que je vide dans une poubelle pas très loin. J'utilise ma baguette pour le nettoyer et même si mon sort n'est pas très efficace, je plonge l'encrier vide dans le marécage. Tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas piéger un têtard, je récolte un peu d'eau puis je remets le bouchon que je referme le plus hermétiquement possible.

Ce flacon sera mon mémorial, pour me rappeler de mes origines parce que si je ne suis pas la copie conforme de mon oncle, je fais le maximum pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Je range le flacon dans mon sac et alors que la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début du premier cours, je m'élance à nouveau dans le couloir, sûr cette fois que je vais être en retard.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 27 : bien qu'il connaisse tout du monde des sorciers, il n'en est pas réellement un. C'est un personnage souvent tourné en ridicule._


	27. Trésor de guerre

**CHAPITRE 27 : Trésor de guerre**

**RUSARD Argus**

Cracmol… C'était comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient, _le_ cracmol, le concierge qui ne savait pas utiliser la magie.

Argus Rusard les détestait tous, il les haïssait, du plus jeune à la plus âgée, il n'y en avait pas un seul pour qui il avait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amitié. Le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient tous plongés dans le sommeil, ou en tout cas lorsqu'ils était tous censés l'être, Rusard prenait sa chère Miss Teigne sur ses genoux et tout en l'écoutant ronronner, il lui racontait comment il allait prendre sa revanche.

Rusard rêvait ainsi des heures entières, s'imaginant pendant des élèves par les pouces ou par les chevilles ou encore usant du fouet qu'il ne manquait pas de huiler une fois par trimestre au moins. Lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, souvent parce qu'il avait passé une journée exécrable, il dirigeait tous ses désirs de vengeance vers James Potter et Sirius Black.

Pour lui, ces deux-là étaient les deux pires graines de délinquants que l'école ait jamais vu. La majeure partie de ses problèmes découlait directement d'eux. Aucune punition, aucune remarque, aucune menace ne semblait avoir de prise sur eux. Rusard ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Seule la perspective de les coincer un jour tous les deux lui donnait les moyens de continuer à tenir le coup.

Or, il s'avéra que par un matin de décembre, alors que la neige recouvrait le parc et le château, le concierge eut l'occasion de tenir sa revanche.

Il était encore très tôt. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Le silence était encore bien pesant. C'était, à peu de choses près, le moment que Rusard préférait, celui qui précédait le réveil des élèves et la cacophonie qui accompagnait immanquablement le petit-déjeuner, le début des cours et qui se prolongeait tout au long de la journée et ce jusque tard le soir.

Miss Teigne marchant à ses côtés, il déambulait au gré des différentes ailes du château, passant d'un corridor à un autre, jetant ici et là un regard dans une salle vide. Les chaises soigneusement rangées contre les bureaux, les tableaux noirs parfaitement propres, les fenêtres fermées… Rusard aimait l'ordre. Non, il adorait l'ordre, il le vénérait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer d'élèves. Le soir, quand il faisait sa ronde, il n'aspirait à rien d'autre que mettre la main sur un étudiant sur qui il pourrait faire passer toute sa rage. Mais le matin, il savait qu'ils dormaient tous encore. C'était le seul moment, vraiment, où il était sûr d'avoir la paix. Le seul moment où le château ne semblait appartenir qu'à lui.

« Attention Patmol, tu me marches sur le pied. »

Rusard s'immobilisa. Près de lui, Miss Teigne poussa un miaulement interrogatif. Ça n'avait été qu'un chuchotement mais, il en était sûr, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il était peut-être dénué de pouvoirs magiques mais son ouïe était irréprochable.

Un élève avait parlé. Ils étaient au moins deux et ils devaient se trouver à peu près au niveau de cette pièce… après le coude de ce couloir.

Plissant les yeux, le concierge laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. La journée ne pourrait qu'être bonne s'il commençait par une punition en bonne et due forme. Et d'ailleurs, il avait bien envie de faire un exemple de ces deux terroristes.

« Va jeter un œil, ma belle, je te suis. »

Il avait parlé tout bas pour que seule la chatte l'entende. Elle lui répondit par un ronronnement et, à pas de velours, trottina jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue. Alors Rusard prit sa suite. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance de punir deux élèves de si bonne heure.

Tout en réfléchissant à l'avance au châtiment qu'il allait infliger aux deux fauteurs de troubles, il s'aplatit contre le mur et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Son cœur fit un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se noua d'excitation.

Ils n'étaient pas deux mais quatre. Et même mieux que ça, parmi eux se trouvaient James Potter et Sirius Black.

Rusard n'en pouvait plus d'impatience. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il se jette dans la pièce en hurlant à plein poumons à ces sales petits vauriens qu'ils étaient fichus. Oh, si Dumbledore avait été un peu plus sévère, il les lui aurait immédiatement amenés. Mais le professeur McGonagall lui semblait bien plus encline à infliger de terribles punitions.

Quoi qu'il s'agissait justement de Black et de Potter et, quelque part, Rusard avait sacrément envie de leur faire passer lui-même l'envie de rôder dans les couloirs au lieu d'être dans leurs lits. Après tout, il était habilité à poser des retenues s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Et là, c'était plus que nécessaire. Il s'agissait d'un flagrant délit.

Il avisa Miss Teigne qui se faufilait discrètement derrière les garçons. Deux d'entre eux étaient agenouillés devant un bureau, tentant de forcer la serrure du tiroir à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Le troisième était assis sur une table et grignotait ce qui avait l'air d'être un sandwich à la marmelade. Près de lui, le quatrième observait un parchemin en bâillant.

Tous les quatre allaient avoir de gros ennuis dans les secondes qui suivraient, Rusard pouvait le leur jurer.

« Hé ! s'écria tout à coup le garçon au parchemin. Rusard en vue ! »

Les deux qui tentaient de forcer le tiroir, soit Black et Potter, levèrent brusquement la tête.

« Zut, Remus ! s'écria Black. T'étais censé surveiller ! Où est-il ? »

Le concierge avait été repéré Merlin savait comment. Il fallait agir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas voir sa chance de les punir s'envoler. D'un bond, il entra dans la pièce.

« Vous allez avoir de terribles ennuis tous les quatre. »

Potter poussa un juron à faire rougir un gnome de jardin tandis que Black se relevait d'un bond, sa baguette à la main. Le garçon au sandwich se laissa glisser au bas de sa table, se plaçant devant son compagnon au parchemin qui tentait de replier ce qui avait l'air d'une carte sans trop la froisser.

« Cinquante points en moins chacun, gloussa Rusard. Et deux belles heures de retenue pour… »

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Black bondit par-dessus une chaise, buta dans Miss Teigne qui, dans un miaulement rageur, glissa des quatre pattes jusqu'au mur. Potter le suivit de près et tous deux passèrent en flèche devant lui. Rusard tendit le bras pour les rattraper, se sentit bousculé par le garçon au sandwich. Dans un dernier élan, il parvint néanmoins à rattraper par le col celui au parchemin.

L'adolescent poussa un cri étouffé par son vêtement qui l'étranglait. Il se débattit comme un beau diable, donnant à Rusard l'impression de serrer dans ses bras un niffleur particulièrement vif. Le garçon se tortilla, donna un coup dans le côtes de concierge qui le lâcha.

Mais Rusard avait d'assez bons réflexes et sa main se referma sur le parchemin. L'adolescent eut juste le temps de saisir sa baguette et de crier « Méfait accompli » avant de prendre à son tour ses jambes à son cou.

Le souffle court, Rusard contempla un instant le parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il était vierge. Parfaitement vierge. Il poussa un cri de rage, jura et maudit les quatre adolescents à qui il promit les pires châtiments.

Plus tard ce matin-là, lorsqu'il regagna son bureau, il rangea le parchemin sur une étagère sur laquelle se trouvait déjà un frisbee à dents de serpents, une baguette artificielle qui chantait des chansons paillardes quand on la secouait et une plume qui n'écrivait que des insultes. Le parchemin ne lui avait pas révélé ses secrets mais, il en était sûr, il s'agissait d'une assez bonne prise de guerre.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 28 : elle a écrit sept manuels scolaires et possède même une carte de chocogrenouilles à son nom._


	28. Les Métamorphoses

**CHAPITRE 28 : Les Métamorphoses**

**FAUCONNETTE Miranda**

« Un mouvement de baguette, une formule prononcée, à voix basse, ça suffit largement, et c'est une réussite. Evidemment, il faut de la concentration. Une pièce silencieuse est le meilleur endroit pour s'exercer, surtout lorsque l'on débute. Les sorciers chevronnés, eux, doivent pouvoir se concentrer en toutes circonstances, même au milieu d'une foule hurlant lors d'un match de Quidditch par exemple. »

Miranda Fauconnette poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller à l'autosatisfaction mais elle devait bien avouer que le Manuel de Métamorphose à l'Usage des Débutants était la meilleure chose qu'elle ait fait de toute sa vie.

Tout en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise, elle songea à tous ceux qui lui avaient dit qu'elle fonçait droit dans le mur. Qui étaient-ils donc pour oser la juger sans même connaître ses capacités ? Miranda avait toujours été très bonne en Métamorphose. A l'école, de sa première à sa dernière année, elle n'avait obtenu que des Optimal. Mais elle avait déploré la médiocre qualité des manuels qu'elle avait dû utiliser.

Ils étaient encore rédigés en vieil anglais et certaines formules ne semblaient pas à jour. Et puis ce n'était plus d'actualité. Plus du tout même. Miranda se souvenait qu'en septième année il était question de transformer une épée de milicien moldu en manche à balai. Allons, plus personne n'utilisait d'épée. Ce sort était devenu impraticable et commençait à coûter à l'école qui devait fournir à ses élèves le matériel adéquat.

L'idée avait germé dans son esprit presque cinq ans plus tôt. Par un beau matin, alors que Miranda songeait à transformer sa théière en tableau de maître, histoire de gagner du temps pour l'anniversaire de son cher époux, elle réalisa que la technique lui était complètement inconnue.

Elle avait hésité à envoyer un hibou au directeur de Poudlard afin d'expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lorsque l'idée était apparue dans un coin de son esprit. Au premier abord, ça lui avait semblé complètement farfelu et alors qu'elle s'était finalement décidée à sortir pour acheter ce fameux cadeau d'anniversaire, elle s'était rendue compte que, non, ce n'était pas si idiot que ça finalement.

Si les manuels scolaires n'étaient pas adéquats, elle pouvait toujours essayer de les remettre au goût du jour. Après tout, la Métamorphose avait toujours était sa matière de prédilection. Elle n'avait eu que des Optimal. Le professeurs Dippet lui-même était venu lui serrer la main à la fin de la septième année pour la féliciter et il lui avait assuré que si le poste de professeur de Métamorphose n'avait pas déjà été pourvu, il le lui aurait proposé séance tenante.

Miranda avait donc laissé mûrir l'idée quelques jours encore avant de, finalement, se laisser aller à la tentation et s'installer à son bureau devant un parchemin vierge. Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour commencer à écrire la première phrase mais le reste était venu facilement finalement, comme si les premiers mots avaient naturellement appelé ceux qui suivaient.

Et aujourd'hui, Miranda avait terminé la rédaction de son premier manuscrit : Manuel de Métamorphose à l'Usage des Débutants.

Elle regarda le parchemin qui lui servait de première page avec un regard enamouré. Ce manuscrit était l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde, un aboutissement de quatre années de travail. Elle plongea sa plume dans son encrier, l'essuya sur le bord pour éviter qu'elle ne goutte et, sous le titre écrivit : tome 1.

La joie déferlait en elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que l'encre soit bien sèche et l'envoyer par hibou à un éditeur. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude non plus de se vanter mais elle devait bien s'avouer que la qualité de son manuel était largement supérieure à ceux que l'on trouvait déjà dans les librairies. Oh Merlin, elle imagina avec un sourire béat des dizaines et des dizaines de petites têtes blondes se presser sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acquérir leur premier manuel de Métamorphose… son manuel.

Mais ne risquait-elle pas de perdre des pages ? Miranda connaissait son époux, c'était un grand maladroit. Et un sacré tête en l'air qui plus est. Il avait la sale manie d'oublier de fermer les fenêtre. Or, actuellement, il y avait beaucoup de vent. Et Miranda était sûre que si elle n'y prenait pas garde, plusieurs parchemins allaient s'envoler et disparaître à jamais.

Elle serait capable d'étrangler son mari pour une telle étourderie. A mains nue, comme les moldus ! Elle saisit sa baguette magique. Le mieux était encore de relier toutes les pages. Un joli ruban bleu serait du plus bel effet. Qui plus est, il rappellerait vaguement le fait qu'elle avait étudié à Serdaigle. Une espèce de dédicace ou d'hommage à son ancienne maison en quelque sorte.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et tapota la première page de son manuel. Mais au moment où elle prononça la formule, une quinte de toux la secoua. Avec horreur, Miranda ne put qu'observer, impuissante, son magnifique manuscrit se transformer en un horrible rat gris aux moustaches frémissantes.

Avec un cri d'horreur, elle attrapa l'animal par la queue. Il se mit à pousser des couinements frénétiques et à battre des pattes. Elle pointa sa baguette mais à nouveau, la malchance fut avec elle. Au moment où elle terminait sa formule, le rat planta ses dents dans la chair tendre de la paume de sa main, lui arrachant non seulement un cri de douleur mais également un juron. Le rat se métamorphosa sous ses yeux ébahis en une grosse araignée velue.

Cette fois-ci, elle se leva d'un bond et, sous l'effet de la panique, envoya à tout va tous les sorts de métamorphose qui lui passaient par la tête. En quelques secondes, l'araignée devint une chèvre puis un verre à pied, un oiseau multicolore, un coussin de velours et finalement termina en une adorable poupée au sourire enjôleur.

Miranda éclata en sanglots. Avec tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait envoyé, le manuscrit était perdu. Pourrait-elle jamais se remettre à la tâche et tout reprendre à zéro ? Non seulement elle en doutait mais encore en plus elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Le raffut qu'elle avait fait attira son époux. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le bureau où Miranda avait pris l'habitude de s'enfermer quotidiennement depuis quatre ans. Il la consola du mieux qu'il put. Il fallut à la vieille femme un long moment pour lui expliquer la nature de son chagrin et lorsqu'elle eut finalement réussi, il lui caressa les cheveux, lui prit délicatement sa baguette des mains et la pointa sur la poupée.

« C'est peine perdue, dit-elle. Il a reçu tellement de sorts qu'il ne doit même plus savoir ce qu'il est devenu.

_ Tu es très bonne en Métamorphoses, Miranda chérie, mais certainement pas en Sortilèges. C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Miranda ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait là d'amusant. Les quatre dernières années de sa vie s'étaient transformées sous ses yeux en cette affreuse poupée à la robe de mousseline rose. Qui plus est, elle n'avait jamais aimé les poupées, les trouvant trop artificielles.

Elle observa néanmoins son époux exécuter un petit mouvement du poignet.

« Finite Incantatem. »

Dans un « pop », la poupée disparut et Miranda vit, stupéfaite, son manuscrit à la place exacte où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Son époux lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

Avec un sourire, Miranda attrapa sa plume et griffonna sur la dernière page cette petite phrase que tous les jeunes sorciers d'aujourd'hui peuvent encore lire :

« Un simple sortilège peut parfois venir à bout des pires métamorphoses. »

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 29 : il travaille pour le bureau des Aurors. On ne sait pas grande chose de lui si ce n'est qu'il a les cheveux courts et qu'il a obtenu un Optimal dans toutes ses matières._


	29. L'Armée de Dumbledore

**CHAPITRE 29 : L'Armée de Dumbledore**

**DAWLISH John**

« Vous devriez vous calmer Madame Ombrage. »

Depuis un coin de la pièce, proche de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, John Dawlish acquiesça en silence. Lorsque Cornelius Fudge l'avait mandé pour l'accompagner à Poudlard afin d'y régler certaines affaires, l'Auror avait cru qu'il allait s'y ennuyer ferme. Les affaires du ministre, tout le monde les connaissait au bureau. Généralement, ça se battait dans les rangs pour ne pas être « l'heureux élu ». Mais cette fois-ci, Dawlish n'avait pas eu le choix. Dommage, il était sûr que Tonks ou Fiertalon auraient été heureux de partir à sa place. Après tout, tous deux n'arrêtaient pas de vanter les mérites de Poudlard et de clamer à tout va qu'ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour y être encore élèves.

Il avait été surpris de constater que Shackelbolt et le jeune Percy Weasley les accompagnaient. Il avait été plus surpris encore lorsque les faits s'étaient finalement dévoilés. Les affaires de Fudge concernaient une réunion clandestine orchestrée par Harry Potter. Dawlish n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie pour le garçon. A son sens, anéantir accidentellement un mage noir sans même s'en être rendu compte n'avait rien de très glorieux. Cependant la raison qui les amenait tous à Poudlard aujourd'hui ne tenait pas debout. Dolores Ombrage, aveuglée par un pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôlait même pas, était allée beaucoup trop loin.

L'adolescente qui avait dénoncé Potter, la dénommée Marietta Edgecombe, avait l'air perdue. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Lorsqu'elle avait parlé, son visage s'était recouvert d'affreuses pustules formant le mot « cafard ». Dawlish, de même que Fudge, Ombrage, Weasley et Shackelbolt, avait été incapables de retenir une grimace de dégoût, ce qui semblait avoir traumatisé la pauvrette.

Ombrage commençait à s'énerver et Dawlish craignait qu'elle ne s'en prenne aux élèves. Il avait beau ne pas soutenir Potter ni même cette petite idiote nouvellement défigurée, ils n'en restaient pas moins des adolescents. La Grande Inquisitrice, comme elle aimait se nommer elle-même, semblait cependant l'avoir oublié. Elle lui posa toute une série de questions. Toutes visaient à incriminer Potter. L'adolescente secouait la tête à chaque fois et Dawlish se retint d'éclater de rire.

Cependant, un point l'inquiétait : quoi qu'il se soit passé, les souvenirs de Marietta Edgecombe venaient d'être modifiés. Il en aurait mis sa main au dragon, de même qu'il était sûr que l'instigateur de ce sort était Shackelbolt lui-même. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, au risque de se faire repérer. Dans le doute, il préféra garder l'information pour-lui-même, la conserver dans un coin de son esprit.

Ombrage et Fudge se mirent à argumenter contre Dumbledore et Potter suivait le tout avec ce qui semblait être une angoisse grandissante. Dawlish suivait le débat d'un air intéressé. Il se demandait sincèrement qui de la Grande Inquisitrice ou du directeur allait finalement avoir le dernier mot – et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait une légère préférence pour Dumbledore – lorsque les évènements virèrent brusquement de cap.

Un parchemin fit son apparition, subitement dévoilé par Ombrage elle-même. Dawlish vit l'angoisse se dessiner sur les traits de Potter. Ah, il s'agissait donc d'une preuve qui l'incriminait.

Sa curiosité l'emporta et il se redressa afin de lire ce qui y était inscrit. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une liste de noms. Il comprit rapidement où se trouvait le problème. Avec ce fameux parchemin, ce n'était pas seulement Potter qui plongeait mais également tous ses amis.

Fudge s'en empara et Dawlish vit nettement la stupéfaction se dessiner dans son regard.

« Regardez comment ils se sont baptisés : l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'abattirent dans la pièce après quoi Dumbledore lui-même saisit le parchemin et y jeta un œil. Il reprit rapidement contenance. En quelques secondes à peine, toute trace de surprise avait disparu. Mais Dawlish savait. Il avait vu et il avait compris. Il n'était pas idiot. Le directeur n'était pas au courant des réunions clandestines de ses élèves et encore moins du nom qu'ils avaient donné à leur groupe. Aussi, lorsqu'il annonça qu'il allait confesser « ses crimes », Dawlish n'en crut pas un mot.

Et pourtant, ce fut bel et bien ce qu'il fit. Le vieux directeur annonça de but en blanc avoir recruté lui-même chacun de ces élèves. Il eut même quelques mots au sujet de Marietta Edgecombe au sujet de laquelle il disait s'être trompé.

L'étonnement était à son comble et Fudge avait l'air de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. A la plus grande stupéfaction de Dawlish non seulement Dumbledore s'incriminait à la place de Potter mais encore en plus il mettait le ministre sur la voie en lui suggérant indirectement de le mettre aux arrêts.

Alors Dawlish s'avança parce que, même s'il avait une certaine affection pour le vieux directeur, il devait tout de même faire son travail. Ce n'était pas toujours évident et il n'était pas toujours d'accord non plus mais il fallait parfois apprendre à se taire et à suivre les ordres. Beaucoup de ses collègues avaient d'ailleurs tendance à le lui reprocher. Tonks tout d'abord et forcément Fiertalon qui la suivait presque aveuglément.

Il plongea la main dans sa robe pour en tirer sa baguette mais d'un regard, Dumbledore le coupa.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Dawlish, dit-il, je suis sûr que vous êtes un excellent Auror, d'ailleurs je crois me souvenirs que vous avez obtenu un Optimal dans chacun de vos ASPIC mais si vous tentez de … euh… user de la force contre moi, je vais être obligé de vous faire du mal. »

Dawlish resta interdit, se demandant maintenant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Les choses dégénérèrent. Fudge se mit à argumenter, McGonagall elle-même, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un mot quasiment, menaça de se dresser face à quiconque s'en prendrait à Dumbledore.

La suite, il ne la comprit pas bien. Il y eut des éclats de voix et une explosion. Un nuage de poussière l'enveloppa tandis qu'il se sentait soulevé de terre. Sa tête heurta le sol si durement qu'il en perdit connaissance.

A son réveil, le calme était revenu dans la pièce et Dumbledore avait disparu.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 30 : membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il est advenu de lui._


	30. Filature

**CHAPITRE 30 : Filature**

**DEARBORN Caradoc**

Caradoc Dearborn s'aplatit soudainement contre le mur. A quelques secondes près, il aurait été repéré. Il ferma les yeux durant une brève seconde, soupira, la main sur la poitrine. Encore un peu et toute sa mission tombait à l'eau. Or, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Après tout, l'Ordre comptait sur lui et les informations qu'il se devait de récolter étaient des plus précieuses.

Il risqua un coup d'œil dans la ruelle, étouffa un juron. Il avait perdu sa cible. Lorsque le Mangemort s'était retourné, il avait plongé dans la zone d'ombre la plus proche, se collant contre le mur, allant même jusqu'à retenir sa respiration. Mais il n'avait pas pu garder un œil sur celui qu'il suivait et maintenant il n'était plus en vue.

Caradoc se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Evidemment, il pouvait toujours relativiser les choses. Perdre ou ne pas obtenir l'information qu'il cherchait à atteindre ne provoquerait pas la chute de l'Ordre ni même celle du monde mais elle leur donnerait tout de même un sacré coup de main. Or, pour dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, la résistance n'était pas bien engagée et, chaque jour un peu plus, Voldemort gagnait du terrain et des partisans.

Il savait, ou en tout cas il se doutait, que la guerre était perdue d'avance. A moins d'un miracle, ils allaient tous être tués. Les plus chanceux mourraient rapidement mais les autres devraient essuyer la torture. Comme Franck et Alice.

A la pensée de ses deux amis qui avaient perdu la raison, Caradoc sentit la haine monter en lui. C'était à cause de tels évènements, pour venger ceux qui avaient tout donné comme les Londubat, qu'il se devait de réussir sa mission.

Un nouvel élan d'espoir déferla en lui, juste au niveau du cœur et Caradoc eut la soudaine impression qu'une chaleur réconfortante se déversait dans ses veines. Il quitta sa cachette, néanmoins avec précautions, et regarda tout autour de lui. La ruelle était sombre, humide et encombrée de déchets en tous genres, notamment des pages de journal déchiré ou des emballages de friandises. Mais il ne vit aucune cachette autre que celle qu'il avait lui-même utilisé, ce qui laissait entendre que le Mangemort avait tout simplement continué sa route.

Il reprit son chemin, la baguette à la main et les sens en alerte, prêt à plonger ou à se battre s'il le fallait. Mais il marchait vite et il craignait que les semelles de crêpe de ses chaussures ne fassent trop de bruit. Il aurait aimé être capable de lancer un sort de détection ou n'importe quoi lui permettant de retrouver facilement sa cible. L'ennui c'était qu'il n'existait pas de formation pour membre de la résistance et il n'avait jamais appris de tels sorts.

Et pourtant, Caradoc n'était pas un mauvais sorcier. Il pouvait même affirmer avec une certaine fierté qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien en magie, qu'il savait se battre et se défendre convenablement. Et s'il avait pensé que c'était là toutes les compétences nécessaires pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait vite déchanté.

Il ralentit le pas et leva sa baguette devant lui. Là bas, il en était sûr, c'était indubitablement le Mangemort qu'il suivait. Il avançait toujours en regardant droit devant lui, sûr de l'endroit où il se rendait, endroit que Caradoc se devait impérativement de découvrir, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie s'il le fallait.

Enfin, peut-être pas, après tout ça ne servait à rien d'obtenir une information s'il n'avait pas l'occasion de la communiquer à qui que ce soit.

Lorsque Albus Dumbledore lui-même lui avait demandé de découvrir le fameux endroit, Caradoc Dearborn s'était employé à réviser son sort du Patronus trois jours durant. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, justement parce qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés à réaliser un véritable Patronus corporel. A tel point qu'il avait été étonné de découvrir, peu de temps plus tôt, qu'il s'agissait d'un aigle.

Mais il s'était entraîné dans une chambre d'auberge à Pré-Au-Lard, loin du stress et, surtout, seul. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en présence d'un Mangemort en chair et en os, il se demandait s'il serait encore capable de réaliser son exploit. Mince, parmi les nouvelles recrues, certains, plus jeunes que lui, étaient parfaitement capables de réaliser de parfaits Patronus. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas par Merlin ?

« Qui est là ? »

Caradoc sursauta et se traita, une fois de plus, d'imbécile. Tout à sa réflexion sur les sorts qu'il était ou n'était pas capable de faire, il avait oublié qu'il était là en filature et non pas en promenade et il s'était avancé un peu trop à découvert. Cette fois-ci, il avait été repéré, plus aucun doute n'était permis.

Durant quelques secondes, Caradoc hésita. Devait-il se jeter sur le Mangemort et tenter de lui arracher ce qu'il savait par tous les moyens, mettant ainsi sa vie en jeu et jouant le tout pour le tout en espérant être assez fort ou, au contraire, devait-il sauver sa propre peau et prendre la fuite ?

Après tout, il était sûr que personne ne lui reprocherait d'avoir tourné les talons. Dumbledore leur avait bien stipulé que nul n'était tenu à l'héroïsme et que s'ils pensaient que s'enfuir était la meilleure solution alors ils ne devaient surtout pas hésiter. Personne ne rirait d'eux, ne se moquerait ou même ne jugerait.

Mais c'était les paroles de Dumbledore et à voir le visage de certains de ses compagnons, Caradoc avait eu de sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Ne pas rire, peut-être oui, mais ne pas juger semblait hors de portée de certains.

Alors Caradoc Dearborn s'arma d'héroïsme et, la baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main, il plongea vers le Mangemort. Il ne prononça pas de parole amusante ou ironique comme le faisaient les héros des romans qu'il avait lu lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il n'y eut pas non plus de grande musique ou de tonnerre pour l'accompagner. Juste cette peur, cette terreur glacée qui le prenait au ventre.

Le combat fit rage, les sortilèges se mirent à jaillir de toutes les directions à la fois. Caradoc se battait maintenant pour sa propre vie. Au fil du temps, il fut sûr qu'il avait perdu l'information qu'il recherchait. Il n'y parviendrait plus, c'était maintenant évident.

Il lui sembla se battre des heures durant mais en réalité, le combat ne dura que quelques minutes. Le Mangemort prit le dessus et il s'effondra. Au cours des heures puis des jours, des mois, des années qui suivirent, ses compagnons remuèrent ciel et terre à sa recherche mais personne n'eut jamais de ses nouvelles. Qu'advint-il de lui ? Personne ne le sut en réalité mais certains se plurent à se dire qu'il est mort en héros et personne n'osa jamais critiquer ou juger sa mémoire.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 31 : un monstre, il n'y a aucune autre façon de le décrire. Mais il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel monstre, il s'agit de l'un de ceux qui se plaisent à en être un et qui s'acharne à créer d'autres monstres autour d'eux._


	31. Morsure

**CHAPITRE 31 : Morsure**

**GREYBACK Fenrir**

La bataille faisait rage. De toutes part résonnaient cris et hurlements. L'odeur de la fumée se mêlait à celle du sang et Fenrir Greyback en avait la tête qui tournait d'excitation. Ses sens de loup-garou s'affolaient, le plongeant dans un délicieux état second.

Il n'avait pas de baguette mais, qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. La magie ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure et la plupart du temps il considérait les sorciers et les moldus de la même manière. Seuls certains avaient ce qu'il appelait un potentiel. Lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur, il s'amusait à traquer certaines proies et à les terroriser. Ses cibles préférées étaient, évidemment, les enfants. Il aimait tout particulièrement ceux issus de bonnes familles, voire même de sang-pur. L'un des exemples qui le faisait le plus sourire était Drago Malfoy. S'il n'avait pas juré à son père qu'il se tiendrait à l'écart, par égard pour leur « alliance », le garçon aurait depuis longtemps rejoint sa meute.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, le jeu était terminé. Quoi que, dans un certain sens, Greyback se demandait si, justement, il ne venait pas de commencer. Partout où les gens hurlaient, lui, riait comme un dément.

En réalité, il s'amusait tout particulièrement. Chaque seconde passée au milieu de la bataille lui semblait délectable. Les explosions, les cris et la fumée lui procuraient une excitation qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Des éclairs de sortilèges s'écrasaient tout autour de lui, faisant voler en éclat des blocs entiers de pierre. Greyback esquiva sans difficulté les quelques qui lui étaient destinés.

Les sorciers, avec leurs baguettes et leurs maléfices, lui semblaient bien ridicules. Quel besoin d'un morceau de bois avec un poil ou une plume à l'intérieur quand des crocs et des griffes suffisaient amplement ? Bien qu'il ne fut pas sous sa forme de loup-garou – et Merlin savait qu'il le regrettait – Greyback faisait honneur à son espèce. Par deux fois déjà il s'était servi de ses mains, plongeant ses ongles trop longs dans la chair tendre d'adolescents.

Le sang couvrait ses mains et ses avants-bras comme d'horribles gants poisseux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie sauvage. Quiconque se trouvait sur son passage ce soir poussait un hurlement d'effroi. Et Greyback prenait un malin plaisir à poursuivre ses proies, jouant avec eux, leur donnant un espoir de fuite pour mieux les rattraper ensuite.

Evidemment, ses adversaires avaient un sacré avantage sur lui : ils connaissaient les lieux. Si Greyback avait suivi des études de magie au lieu de suivre son père durant son enfance alors il aurait lui aussi su qu'au détour de ce couloir, il n'y aurait rien d'autre qu'un mur. Mais finalement, ça faisait partie du jeu et chaque fois qu'il perdait son chemin, il éclatait de rire.

La folie, la douce folie destructrice qui se déversait dans ses veines lui donnait envie de danser au clair de lune. Oh comme il aurait aimé que ce soir fut celui de la transformation. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir trancher les chairs avec ses crocs et ses griffes, entendre les hurlements d'effroi sur son passage, jouir de toute sa puissance de prédateur.

Personne, évidemment, ne l'avait écouté lorsqu'il avait proposé de repousser l'attaque de quelques jours. Quelques jours, ce n'était rien dans l'échelle du temps d'une vie entière. Lorsqu'il avait émis l'idée, Lucius Malfoy avait laissé échapper un rire moqueur et Bellatrix Lestrange avait levé les yeux au ciel en gloussant. Mais le fait était là, il avait beau être de leur côté, ou en tout cas, il l'était tant qu'il y trouvait son compte, il terrifiait les Mangemorts presque autant que leurs ennemis.

Et par le sang de ses victimes, par les chairs innocentes qu'il avait déchiquetées, Fenrir Greyback adorait ça !

Un sortilège cuisant lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur en frôlant son bras droit. Se retournant d'un bloc, il avisa le jeune homme, baguette tendue, qui le dévisageait, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Oh, il était bien courageux de se dresser ainsi face à lui, armé de son misérable petit bâton à poil de licorne.

Durant un court instant, tous deux se dévisagèrent puis Greyback laissa parler sa haine, sa colère et, surtout, son envie de sang. Il s'élança, aussi rapidement qu'il le put, faisant appel à la proximité de la pleine lune et, surtout, à la bête qu'il avait à fleur de peau. Quelques sorts s'échappèrent de la baguette du garçon aux longs cheveux roux mais pas un n'atteignit sa cible. Rendu aveugle par l'odeur du sang et par la proximité de la mort, Greyback était devenu presque invincible.

Lorsque sa main droite empoigna le poignet du jeune homme et que sa main gauche se referma sur le col de sa chemise, le hurlement qu'il poussa n'avait déjà plus rien d'humain. Il n'était peut-être pas sous sa forme animale mais la bête se déchaînait en lui, hurlant à plein poumons, la gueule écumante renversée en arrière.

Il dévoila ses crocs, sentit un flot de salive s'écouler sur son menton. La peur se mêlait au dégoût sur le visage du jeune homme qui se débattait maintenant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Greyback savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper, d'ailleurs, il était déjà perdu. Ne le savait-il pas ? Ne l'avait-il pas encore compris ? A l'éclat de terreur pure qui brilla dans ses yeux, le loup-garou devina que si.

Le plaisir, l'excitation faisait trembler son corps, dresser ses poils le long de son échine. La bête le voulait, elle voulait mordre, déchirer, tuer encore et encore et encore.

Il tordit la main armée de la baguette, se délecta du hurlement du jeune homme lorsque la baguette lui échappa et roula au sol. D'un geste sec, il l'attira à lui et lorsque leurs deux visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il mordit.

Ses canines s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de ce visage juvénile. Un flot de sang brûlant dévala le long des plaies, s'écoulant dans sa gorge. La bête était folle, incontrôlable mais, de toute façon, Greyback n'avait pas eu dans l'idée de la réfréner. Il mordit, encore et encore, sentant la douleur de sa victime, les convulsions de son corps entre ses bras, sa terreur qui avait atteint son paroxysme.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi durant des heures, déchiquetant la chair, baignant dans le sang mais un sortilège l'atteignit entre les deux épaules et, bien malgré lui, la douleur et le choc lui firent lâcher prise.

Le jeune homme s'effondra, le visage ensanglanté, les membres agités de tremblements convulsifs. Il se tordait de douleur, hurlant et pleurant. Greyback se retourna et planta son regard dans les yeux de la femme qui le toisait. Voulait-elle son tour ?

« Ne touche pas à mon garçon, monstre ! »

Avec un hurlement de rire, il cracha un flot de sang et s'élança vers cette nouvelle proie qui osait se dresser face à lui mais une pierre chuta, lui heurtant la tempe. Soudainement désemparé, Greyback chancela, porta la main à la blessure. Saignait-il ? Impossible de le savoir… Non, il était prêt à jurer que non. Une simple pierre ne pouvait pas avoir raison de lui !

Il leva les yeux et constata avec colère que la femme avait disparu. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne put qu'observer l'éboulement qui le séparait du jeune homme qu'il venait de mutiler. La pierre qu'il avait reçue devait provenir de ce pan de plafond qui s'était effondré.

Le charme était rompu, la bête, rassasiée de sang, s'était enfouie au fond de son esprit. Alors Greyback poussa un hurlement de rage et jura sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus sacré que jamais il n'oublierait cette extase.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 32 : il s'agit de l'un des nombreux fantômes qui errent dans le château. Elle est notamment connue pour son caractère impulsif et sa facilité à se vexer._


	32. Dans l'eau des toilettes

**CHAPITRE 32 : DANS L'EAU DES TOILETTES**

**Mimi Geignarde**

Penser à la mort et à la douce façon dont elle pouvait vous serrer dans ses bras était l'une des activités favorites de Mimi Geignarde. Du reste, elle avait beau avoir tout le château et toute l'éternité à disposition, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire. Impossible pour elle de prendre des objets dans ses mains, impossible de côtoyer les autres élèves sans avoir de remarque désobligeante, impossible de suivre un cours… impossible de vivre tout simplement.

De temps en temps, il lui arrivait de se glisser dans la salle de bain des préfets, via les canalisations, pour jeter un œil à ce qui s'y passait. Elle aimait tout particulièrement regarder ce garçon aux cheveux châtains. Il était de Poufsouffle apparemment, en était témoin en tout cas sa cravate noire et jaune, et il jouait au Quidditch. Des semaines et des semaines durant, Mimi Geignarde l'avait suivi et observé. Il n'était pas vilain du tout. En fait, elle le trouvait tout à fait à son goût.

Mais il avait fini par la remarquer et les commentaires qu'il avait fait au sujet de son goût pour le voyeurisme aurait fait pâlir un Détraqueur.

Seule dans ses toilettes du deuxième étage, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'une des cuvettes de WC, Mimi Geignarde songea à sa vie passée et à sa mort présente. Lorsque l'horrible serpent l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux, elle avait été terrifiée, surtout lorsque son corps s'était pétrifié, que son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge et qu'elle avait senti son cœur se paralyser dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eu peur, oh oui, comme jamais encore. Elle avait été incapable de hurler, pas même pour appeler à l'aide et lorsqu'elle était tombée en arrière, raide comme une planche, son esprit s'était détaché de son corps.

Encore maintenant, Mimi Geignarde aimait se rappeler de cet instant où son âme et son enveloppe charnelle n'avaient plus été en harmonie, cette sensation de glissement, cette paix soudaine qui, malheureusement, n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Bien entendu, comme toute personne trouvant la mort, de façon prématurée ou non, de façon violente ou non, la lumière l'avait appelée. Mimi Geignarde n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle pouvait la regarder sans que ses yeux n'en souffrent, elle pouvait voir au-travers. Il y avait de la paix dans cette lumière, une paix incommensurable, une paix qui l'attirait, qui lui donnait envie de s'y plonger et de ne plus penser à rien… jamais.

Et alors elle l'avait vue. Elle ne s'était pas encore élevée très haut, d'ailleurs, elle était encore dans l'enceinte du château, à peu près au niveau du plafond. Elle avait voulu regarder une dernière fois derrière elle et elle l'avait vue : Olive Hornby, la terrible et horrible Olive Hornby.

Et moins d'une seconde, Mimi Geignarde s'était détournée de la lumière. La paix, ce serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait mieux à faire. Elle devait hanter son ancienne camarade de classe, lui faire regretter toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dite à son sujet. Oh oui, sa vengeance, elle la tenait et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse filer une occasion pareille.

Bien qu'elle n'eut plus de souffle, elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Hanter Olive Hornby avait été la meilleure chose qu'elle ait pu faire de toute sa mort mais lorsque cette dernière avait fini par quitter Poudlard, la lumière n'était pas revenue et la paix lui restait inaccessible.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en grinçant. Quoi ? Qui ? Qui osait bafouer son sanctuaire ? Les seules personnes que la jeune fantôme tolérait étaient Harry Potter et son compagnon aux cheveux roux, si mignon, si adorablement maladroit…

Deux personnes chuchotaient, deux garçons et, Mimi Geignarde en aurait mis sa main au basilic, il ne s'agissait ni de Harry ni de son ami. D'un mouvement, elle s'éleva au-dessus de la cabine et jeta un œil vers la porte. Les deux enfants ne devaient pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds d'incrédulité.

« Woooooa, s'écria le premier, c'était vrai alors, prends une photo ! »

Il y eut un flash puis des éclats de rire. Alors Mimi Geignarde comprit que même dans l'éternité de la mort, elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver la paix, cette paix si douce, si chaude qui l'attirait tellement et qui, pourtant, restait si loin d'elle.

Elle poussa un hurlement de rage que les deux garçons reprirent avec effroi avant de détaler hors de toilettes. Elle s'élança à leur poursuite mais ils avaient déjà franchi la porte et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle se retrouva dans le couloir. Quelques étudiants passaient ici et là, des livres sous les bras, des baguettes dans les mains. Quelques-uns ricanèrent, d'autres éclatèrent franchement de rire.

Mimi Geignarde rebroussa chemin, la honte au cœur. Avec un cri de désespoir, de haine et de colère, elle se jeta dans ses toilettes, tête la première. Une gigantesque gerbe d'eau jaillit de la cuvette, répandant jusqu'aux lavabos un tas d'immondices nauséabondes. Elle se faufila dans la tuyauterie, dégageant à grands coups de pieds toutes les ordures qui s'y étaient accumulées et jaillit d'une autre cabine, envoyant des trombes d'eau se répandre tout autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle était sous l'effet de la colère, Mimi Geignarde parvenait, par elle ne savait quel mystère, à matérialiser sa haine et à atteindre les objets. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de gros dégâts, pas comme Peeves mais le jour où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait inonder ses toilettes et envoyer tous ces horribles détritus sur le sols et les murs, et même jusqu'au plafond lorsqu'elle était particulièrement excédée, alors sa mort avait changé.

Se concentrant sur la haine qui nourrissait son éphémère puissance, elle plongea à nouveau. Elle se fichait pas mal des ordures qu'elle remuait car quoi qu'elle puisse faire, rien ne pouvait atteindre sa non-matière.

En quelques minutes, toutes les portes de toutes les cabines de WC s'étaient ouvertes et près de deux centimètres d'eau croupie, sale et charriant des déjections, recouvrait le sol.

Alors sa colère retomba et le chagrin la prit. Seule dans ses toilettes, Mimi Geignarde pleura sur la mort qui l'avait prise sans qu'elle l'eut désirée, sur l'injustice dont elle était victime, sur ces garçons et ces filles qui, génération après génération, venaient rendre visite au fantôme des toilettes, juste pour se moquer d'elle, juste pour lui rappeler qu'eux étaient bien vivants. Elle pleura de toute la force de son âme, mettant dans ses sanglots toute l'horreur dont elle était capable.

Elle pleura encore et encore, sûre qu'on devait l'entendre dans tout l'étage et sûre également que de nombreux visages grimaçaient ou souriaient au son de sa détresse.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 33 : son courage la caractérise souvent, son caractère bien trempé aussi et son dévouement envers Harry. C'est une enfant lorsqu'on la rencontre pour la première fois, mais elle grandit au fil du récit, s'affirme et se démarque._


	33. Cher journal

**CHAPITRE 33 : CHER JOURNAL**

**WEASLEY Ginny**

Ginny avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie : celui où, enfin, elle irait à Poudlard. Des années durant, elle avait regardé avec envie ses frères monter à bord de l'Express. Etreignant aussi fort que possible la main de sa mère, elle avait refoulé ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses parents se penchaient alors sur elle et lui disaient qu'elle ne devait pas être triste, qu'aux prochaines vacances, ils allaient à nouveau être réunis.

Mais Ginny ne pleurait pas le départ de ses frères, bien qu'elle devait avouer que la maison était bien silencieuse et bien triste sans eux. Non, elle pleurait parce qu'elle était obligée de rester, qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit d'étudier la magie bien qu'elle fût capable de réaliser quelques sortilèges enfantins. Elle pleurait de ne pas pouvoir arpenter elle aussi le château, emmitouflée dans son écharpe rouge et jaune. Parce qu'il était évidemment hors de question qu'elle soit envoyée ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor.

Le moment était enfin arrivé. Elle était montée elle aussi à bord du train, fébrile, et avait salué ses parents. Sa mère avait pleuré parce que, cette année, elle se retrouverait toute seule pour la première fois. Ginny avait agité la main dans sa direction et avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître terrifiée. L'absence de Ron lui avait pesée mais, quelque part, elle se réjouissait de ne pas s'être retrouvée face à Harry.

Maintenant, la cérémonie était finie depuis bien longtemps, de même que le banquet. Ginny était montée à la découverte de son nouveau dortoir avec ses deux futures compagnes, une blonde aux dents en avant et une brune qui se maquillait déjà comme un balai volé. Elle n'était pas allée au-devant d'elles, n'avait même pas cherché à connaître leur nom. Elles avaient sept ans devant elles pour apprendre à se connaître, elles avaient largement le temps.

Tandis qu'elle déballait certaines de ses affaires, elle se prit à regretter de ne pas être plus vieille d'un an. Etre dans le même dortoir qu'Hermione Granger lui aurait bien plu.

Elle déposa ses livres en pile au pied de son lit. Qu'allait-elle donc en faire ? Les laisser là où les ranger soigneusement dans sa malle ? Ginny se connaissait, elle savait qu'au bout d'une semaine, cette dernière serait aussi inaccessible que la chambre de Fred et George un soir d'expériences.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, son regard fut attiré par un étrange petit carnet à la couverture de cuir noir. Il avait l'air usé par le temps. La lanière qui le maintenait fermé donnait l'impression d'avoir été rongée par un rat. Elle glissa un coup d'œil vers ses deux compagnes qui, assises sur un lit, se racontaient leurs vies respectives en pépiant, puis saisit le carnet et ferma d'un geste sec les rideaux de son lit.

Seule avec elle-même, elle fit sauter le fermoir du pouce. De quel manuel pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Celui de potions ? Elle avait pourtant hérité du vieux livre de Charlie qui y avait griffonné tout un tas de commentaires sur les équipes de Quidditch de son époque. Et le manuel en question n'avait plus de couverture depuis que Croûtard en avait fait son quatre heures. Pouvait-il s'agir, alors, de son manuel de métamorphose ? Non, Ginny était sûre et certaine que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle ouvrit le carnet. La première page était vierge. Le papier, jauni par le temps, craquait sous ses doigts. Une odeur d'humidité et de vieux parchemin monta jusqu'à elle. Ginny avait toujours trouvé que les vieux livres sentaient agréablement bon. Il y avait en eux, une certaine forme de sérénité et de sagesse. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas une très grande lectrice, elle comprenait parfaitement le plaisir que pouvait trouver Hermione à se plonger dans de longs récits.

Elle tourna la page, fronça les sourcils. A nouveau, elle découvrit du papier vierge. Songeuse, elle tourna encore quelques pages. Rien ne semblait avoir été écrit dans ce carnet, pas même un nom, une réflexion, un simple mot. Rien.

Elle le referma d'un geste brusque, déçue. Que faisait-il donc dans ses affaires ? Avait-elle ramassé par erreur un livre qui ne lui appartenait pas ? Si c'était le cas, qui pouvait bien avoir l'utilité d'un tel carnet ? Ron n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par l'écriture et dans la mesure du possible, plus il se tenait éloigné de ses plumes, mieux il se sentait. Percy peut-être ? Pour y noter ses réflexions ? Ou Fred et George qui l'utilisaient comme cahier de comptes ?

Ginny soupira. Que devait-elle en faire ? Le rendre au risque de se tromper de propriétaire et d'essuyer des moqueries ou simplement le garder pour elle et tenter de lui trouver une utilité ?

La seconde solution lui semblait tentante. Et puis, ce carnet avait plutôt belle allure même s'il était usé. Elle sourit. Oui, elle allait le garder, et l'utiliser, pour elle. Tiens, peut-être pouvait elle entamer la rédaction d'un journal intime. Elle avait entendu dire que beaucoup d'enfants le faisaient en arrivant à Poudlard. Ce pourrait être amusant.

Elle se pencha hors de son lit pour piocher une plume et un flacon d'encre. Elle entama alors la première page.

« Cher journal… »

Ces quelques mots disparurent instantanément. La plume levée, Ginny resta interdite. Une goutte d'encre s'écrasa sur la page avant de disparaître à son tour. Intriguée, elle écrivit : « Ginny Weasley ». Aussitôt, les lettres s'effacèrent.

Le carnet était-il ensorcelé ?

« Bienvenue dans mon journal, Ginny. »

Elle poussa un cri qu'elle étouffa immédiatement en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres. Durant quelques secondes, elle tendit l'oreille. Ses deux compagnes continuaient leur conversation et semblaient ne rien avoir remarqué.

La main tremblante, Ginny écrivit à nouveau quelques mots : « qui es-tu ? ». La réponse ne tarda pas : « je m'appelle Tom. »

Son cœur battait la chamade. Etait-ce le journal qui lui parlait ou y avait-il un simple sortilège qui lui répondait un peu hasard, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir une véritable conversation ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Son père avait coutume de dire qu'il fallait se méfier d'un objet qui parlait de lui-même. Mais un simple carnet relié de cuir et aussi usé par le temps ne pouvait pas être bien dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un petit sourire, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

« Bonjour, Tom. Je suis contente de te connaître… »

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 34 : on ne la rencontre que très brièvement dans le premier tome. Elle doit très probablement faire partie des premiers sorciers que Harry a rencontré en tant que tels._


	34. Pour une poignée de main

**CHAPITRE 34 : Pour une poignée de main**

**CROCKFORD Doris**

Quelle triste journée que ce 31 juillet 1991. Pour un milieu d'été, on ne pouvait pas dire que le temps était clément. Une pluie fine crépitait sur les vitres du Chaudron Baveur depuis plusieurs heures déjà et Doris Crockford était persuadée que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas très en forme et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de moral non plus. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait de cesse de recevoir des hiboux pour lui annoncer que telle ou telle autre ancienne camarade d'école s'était mariée. Doris se sentait seule, vieille et moche. Une aura de dépression l'enveloppait comme dans un linge humide, lui donnant la sensation que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en débarrasser. Un peu comme un Détraqueur, en quelque sorte.

Elle contempla avec amertume le fond de son jus de baies. Le liquide écarlate, de couleur sombre, reflétait parfaitement son humeur.

Doris soupira, sûre que plus rien ne pourrait égayer sa journée. Elle leva péniblement les yeux vers les quelques personnes qui déambulaient dans le bar. Tom, le gérant, était appuyé sur son comptoir, le menton au creux de la main. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Son regard suivait ici et là les allées et venues de ses clients. De temps à autre, il étouffait à moitié un bâillement.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme enturbanné donnait l'impression qu'il n'allait plus tarder à mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il semblait avoir bien des difficultés à porter à ses lèvres sa tasse de café. Régulièrement, il regardait par-dessus son épaule comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne vienne l'attaquer par-derrière.

Doris n'avait pas souvent côtoyé les moldus et, bien qu'elle ne fût pas de sang-pur, elle devait avouer que les gens dénués de magie ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement.

Elle tendit la main vers son verre et s'apprêtait à avaler son jus de baies en une seule gorgée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une silhouette tellement massive que les lattes du plancher craquèrent et menacèrent de se gondoler sur son passage. Tom, le barman, se redressa vivement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Doris, elle, se contenta de reposer son verre. Le nouveau venu, elle le connaissait. Il s'agissait de Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des clés et garde-chasse de Poudlard. D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, il avait toujours vécu dans sa cabane dans le parc de l'école. On disait de lui que c'était un cracmole mais, plus bas, bien plus bas, on murmurait également qu'il avait lui-même été étudiant à Poudlard et qu'il avait été exclus pour avoir, involontairement, tué l'une de ses camarades.

Personnellement, elle connaissait un peu Hagrid. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se vanter de tout savoir sur lui, mais le géant avait une certaine capacité à parler lorsqu'il buvait. Or, il ne venait au Chaudron Baveur que pour descendre quelques verres. Et il s'avérait que Doris s'y trouvait fréquemment aussi, surtout ces derniers mois où son moral était aussi bas que la classification ministérielle des véracrasses. Elle doutait tout de même qu'un type qui rêvait de serrer un bébé dragon dans ses bras soit capable de causer la mort d'une adolescente.

Mais le fait était là, Doris ne savait pas grand-chose de lui et qui plus est, elle avait coutume de dire qu'on ne connaît jamais réellement les gens.

Elle s'apprêta donc à reprendre son verre, en vue, une nouvelle fois, d'avaler son contenu en une seule lampée lorsque son regard accrocha la silhouette de l'enfant qui trottinait dans le sillage du garde-chasse. Petit et maigre, il affichait une épaisse chevelure brune tellement emmêlée que même le plus magique des peignes en perdrait ses runes anciennes. Il portait sur son nez une paire de lunettes rondes dont l'une des branches avait été rafistolée avec du ruban adhésif. Ses vêtements étaient bien trop larges et bien trop grands pour lui comme s'il avait soudainement rapetissé.

La première chose que se dit Doris en voyant l'enfant remonter d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez fut qu'avec la vie que menait Hagrid, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se retrouve avec un enfant sur les bras. Le petit était-il son fils ? Si c'était bien le cas, alors il ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Là où Hagrid était grand et costaud, l'enfant était petit et maigre. Pouvait-il s'agir d'un neveu ? Là encore, Doris n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il eut de frère ou de sœur mais, évidemment, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en avait pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et l'enfant passa à quelques mètres à peine de Doris. L'espace d'un tout petit instant, une mèche de cheveux dansa sur son front, dévoilant une marque bien singulière.

Cette fois-ci, elle se figea, la bouche ouverte, à peine consciente du jus de baie qui s'écoulait sur la table. Cette marque, cette cicatrice, elle la connaissait bien même si elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de la voir de ses propres yeux. Cet éclair était célèbre de par le monde. Non, l'enfant qui suivait les traces de Hagrid n'était certainement pas son fils ni son neveu. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

A cette pensée, le cœur de Doris fit un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Avec des gestes un peu trop brusques, elle reposa son verre sur la table, renversant encore une partie de son contenu. Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Harry Potter, le célèbre petit sorcier qui avait détruit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer le nom alors qu'il n'avait que un an se trouvait juste devant lui.

Elle se leva, essuya rapidement ses mains sur sa robe et se précipita sur lui.

« Doris Crockford, ânonna-t-elle en saisissant sa main et en la serrant vigoureusement. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

L'enfant avait l'air perdu mais Doris, elle, était aux anges. Elle avait serré la main de Harry Potter. Elle avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux verts, avait vu l'innocence de l'enfance – et beaucoup d'incompréhension également – et elle avait pu contempler à sa guise la célèbre cicatrice.

Si, finalement, sa journée avait été illuminée et un peu de joie était revenue habiter son cœur. Doris se sentait comme soulagée, libérée du poids de son malheur. Se pouvait-il que l'enfant ait également des dons de guérison ? Elle était persuadée que oui. Harry Potter, le célèbre, le magnifique Harry Potter, ne pouvait qu'apporter le bien.

Elle retourna à sa place mais ne put se résoudre à se rassoire. Alors que Hagrid adressait quelques mots au sorcier enturbanné, elle repartit dans leur direction et, à nouveau, serra la main de Harry juste pour sentir, une nouvelle fois, cette chaleur, ce bien-être et cette joie de vivre se déverser dans son corps.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 35 : elle appartient à la nouvelle génération et il a été assez compliqué de savoir qui elle était et même de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Le fait est que J.K. Rowling ne nous donne presque aucune information à son sujet._


	35. Le mariage de ma soeur

**CHAPITRE 35 : Le mariage de ma sœur**

**WEASLEY Dominique**

Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est ma robe. Beaucoup me trouveront superficielle mais j'ai toujours été très soucieuse de mon apparence. Ne vous méprenez pas sur moi, on peut être belle et intelligente. Même si je ne pense pas être une génie de la métamorphose ou des sortilèges, j'ai tout de même passé mes sept années à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle. J'ai même été préfète.

Aujourd'hui, je tourne doucement devant le miroir pour observer ma robe aux reflets bleus. Maman m'a aidée à la choisir et je dois avouer que, pour une fois, ses goûts me conviennent parfaitement.

Je souris à mon reflet, probablement par un excès de narcissisme. Mais je ne me suis pas présentée, quelle honte ! Je suis Dominique Weasley, la deuxième fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley. J'ai dix-neuf ans et aujourd'hui je m'apprête à être témoin au mariage de ma sœur. Lorsque Victoire a annoncé à toute la famille qu'elle comptait épouser Teddy Lupin, mon père a frôlé l'attaque cardiaque. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas Teddy, non, au contraire, mais il a plus ou moins été adopté par la famille et nous avons toujours dit qu'il était notre cousin.

C'est maman qui l'a convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce mariage. Je n'avais jamais vu Victoire aussi heureuse que le jour où elle a eu l'aval de papa et de maman. Et aujourd'hui, la famille au grand complet est réunie. D'ailleurs, la cérémonie devrait commencer dans moins de deux heures. Si je ne me dépêche pas, maman va venir me rappeler à l'ordre. Et sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne m'embêter aujourd'hui.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il n'y a aucun défaut dans ma tenue, je quitte la chambre. Nous sommes au Terrier et je crois que la pièce que je partage avec Molly et Roxanne est l'ancienne chambre de mon oncle George.

Sur le palier, je croise mon cousin James et j'éclate de rire. En plus d'avoir les cheveux ébouriffés, sa cravate et nouée de travers et un pan de sa chemise sort de son pantalon. Je crois que depuis que je suis toute petite, je ne l'ai jamais vu bien habillé. James a toujours un léger côté négligé et, si je me souviens bien, ça plaisait plutôt aux filles à Poudlard.

Il m'adresse un grand sourire et continue son chemin. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde est un peu nerveux.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je cherche ma sœur. Je descends les trois étages, trouve ma grand-mère et Teddy dans la cuisine. Mon cousin est particulièrement élégant dans son costume mais il a un mal fou à se contrôler. On dirait que ses cheveux insistent d'eux-mêmes pour prendre une couleur turquoise. Personnellement, je le préfère ainsi avec quelques épis rebelles mais ma grand-mère lui fait les gros yeux et il fait de terribles efforts pour les rendre à nouveau châtains.

D'un côté, je crois que je suis un peu jalouse de Victoire. Dans la famille, tout le monde aime bien Teddy. Il est gentil, doté d'un certain sens de l'humour et très prévoyant. Je me rappelle que quand j'avais dix ans, je me suis cassée la cheville et c'est lui qui est venu me tenir compagnie pendant les vacances. C'est un moment que je garde toujours en mémoire. On s'était sacrément amusé.

Merlin ! Je viens de prendre conscience que…

Il se tourne vers moi, m'envoie un clin d'œil. Je me sens rougir et détale à toute vitesse. Ce que j'ai honte. Il va devenir le mari de ma sœur dans moins de deux heures et moi je me surprends à vouloir…

J'évite avec brio les quelques personnes qui règlent les derniers préparatifs. Les invités errent ici et là. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, il me fait mal. Chaque battement me donne l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

Je me réfugie dans le verger. Ici, il n'y a personne. Les arbres forment une voûte au-dessus de ma tête. Les rayons du soleil percent les ramures, dessinant ici et là des flaques de lumières.

Ma tenue n'est plus aussi parfaite maintenant. Mon maquillage dégouline sur mes joues, emporté par des torrents de larmes. Je pleure de honte, je pleure de rage, je pleure de jalousie et je pleure de chagrin. Ça m'a pris une seconde, le temps d'un clin d'œil et d'un vague reflet turquoise dans une chevelure châtain.

J'ai compris.

J'ai compris pourquoi je me sentais triste lorsque Victoire me montrait les lettres enflammées de Teddy. J'ai compris pourquoi mes oreilles bourdonnaient lorsque je les voyais tous les deux s'embrasser dans le jardin. J'ai compris pourquoi mes entrailles se sont tordues si douloureusement quand Victoire m'a annoncé que Teddy et elle allaient se marier.

Je suis amoureuse de mon cousin, je l'ai toujours été. Je ne me suis jamais méfiée de Victoire, après tout, nous fréquentons régulièrement tous les membres de la famille. Elle et Teddy ont toujours été proches. Ils ont presque le même âge. Ils ont grandi ensemble, ils sont même allés à Poudlard ensemble.

Et cette année, il est question de mariage et peut-être, mais ça, je suis la seule à qui Victoire l'a confié, peut-être qu'il est question également d'un enfant.

J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai la nausée, envie de hurler, de détruire quelque chose, quelqu'un. J'ai envie de retourner au Terrier, d'empoigner ma sœur aînée par sa jolie robe de mariée que maman et grand-mère ont mis plusieurs heures à trouver et de la secouer. J'ai envie de lui faire mal, de la gifler, de la détruire, oui, j'ai envie de détruire celle qu'elle est devenue. J'ai envie de griffer son adorable visage, de lacérer sa chair. Je me dis, à tort peut-être, que si je parviens à la défigurer, à la rendre laide, alors Teddy ne voudrait peut-être plus d'elle.

Mais je sais pertinemment que c'était faux, que l'amour ne s'arrête pas juste à un visage. Mon père en est un parfait exemple. Il a été défiguré par un loup-garou bien des années avant ma naissance et pourtant, ma mère l'a épousé quand même.

Je m'assieds au pied d'un arbre et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Plus loin, j'entends s'élever une musique. Le mariage commence. Je devrais prendre ma baguette, me redonner un visage humain et aller faire bonne figure en compagnie de ma famille. Je devrais applaudir et serrer ma sœur dans mes bras, lui souhaiter à elle et son mari bien du bonheur.

C'est une chose que je ne peux pas faire, que je ne pourrais jamais faire.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 36 : c'est un personnage particulièrement marqué par la vie. Il a un côté terrifiant, rustre mais fait partie des meilleurs soutiens de Harry. C'est un sorcier très doué à qui bien peu voudraient avoir à faire._


	36. Vigilance constante

**CHAPITRE 36 : Vigilance constante**

**MAUGREY Alastor « Fol Œil »**

La pluie n'avait jamais aidé qui que ce soit. La plupart du temps, elle entravait les mouvements, brouillait la vue ou se contentait de détourner l'attention. Alastor Maugrey, plus couramment appelé Fol Œil, se fichait pas mal, quant à lui, que sa robe soit trempée ou que le manche de sa baguette soit rendu glissant.

Vigilance constante.

Combien de fois avait-il dit ces deux mots aux jeunes aurors qui croisaient son chemin ? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de les mettre en garde ?

Il n'était pas encore très vieux mais il avait déjà vécu bien des choses et tout au long de sa carrière, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, ça avait été ces jeunes, presque des adolescents, tout juste sortis de l'école qui se faisaient tuer par un sortilège qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir. Le manque d'expérience était une ennemie cruelle qui ne manquait pas de frapper quiconque ne faisait pas attention.

Poussé par la nervosité, il tapota doucement sa baguette contre sa jambe de bois, produisant ainsi quelques étincelles qui vinrent mourir dans une flaque d'eau, à ses pieds. Cette jambe artificielle était pour lui le meilleur moyen de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas toujours écouté lui-même ses propres conseils. Dans sa précipitation, il avait tenu à mettre la main sur cet abruti de Mangemort sans même prendre le temps de s'assurer que la voie était libre. Il avait payé de sa jambe.

Vigilance constante.

Lui-même avait parfois tendance à l'oublier. Aujourd'hui, donc, le plan avait été prévu au détail près. Tout avait été pensé, mesuré et calculé, il était hors de question de se laisser avoir.

Fol Œil avait sous ses ordres pas moins de trois aurors sur-entraînés avec qui il avait l'habitude de faire équipe. Il y avait également un jeune homme dont la barbe n'avait même pas fini de pousser. Le garçon avait vingt ans, vingt-et-un au maximum et il tremblait à la fois de peur et de nervosité. Il avait bien envie de le secouer un bon coup et de lui dire de se reprendre mais ce fut ce moment précisément que Wilkes et Rosier, les deux Mangemorts qu'ils étaient venus arrêter, choisirent pour faire leur apparition.

Dans un « pop » sonore, tous deux transplanèrent au milieu de la ruelle. Instinctivement, les aurors reculèrent dans l'ombre bien que le sort de désillusion qu'ils s'étaient jetés les rendaient invisibles.

Le jeune auror, Janus si Fol Œil se souvenait bien, commença à se ronger les ongles. La tension était maintenant palpable. Il décocha un coup d'œil en direction de ses compagnons et fit un léger signe du menton.

Pas question de les laisser filer, pas cette fois. Mais avant que son équipe ne se lance à la poursuite des deux Mangemorts, Fol Œil forma silencieusement avec les lèvres :

« Vigilance constante. »

L'un des membres lui décocha un clin d'œil, un autre sourit. Le jeune Janus, lui, acquiesça si vivement qu'une longue mèche de cheveux trempés de pluie lui tomba dans les yeux, lui donnant des airs de niffleur à poils longs.

Alors que Wilkes et Rosier s'approchaient d'une petite maison à moitié en ruines, la petite troupe d'aurors s'élança. Au fil du temps, Fol Œil avait fini par s'habituer à sa jambe de bois mais il était clair qu'il avait considérablement perdu en rapidité. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il boitait vers la bicoque, il se rendit compte que ses compagnons avaient facilement de l'avance sur lui.

Vigilance constante.

Fol Œil se maudissait tous les jours de l'avoir oublié.

La porte de la maison en ruines se referma derrière les deux hommes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, son œil magique lui permettait de voir aussi aisément que s'il n'y avait pas eu de murs du tout. En règle générale, il ne pouvait pas voir au-travers des objets mais il y avait tellement de trous dans cette maison qu'il n'était pas difficile de percer le peu de briques qu'il restait.

Les deux membres les plus anciens de son équipe défoncèrent la porte. Dans un immense craquement et un gigantesque nuage de poussière, cette dernière s'effondra tout entière. Le temps que Fol Œil ne les rejoigne, ils étaient déjà entrés.

Les sortilèges illuminaient l'intérieur de la petite maison que la magie rendait plus chaleureuse et plus accueillante qu'elle n'en avait l'air de prime abord. Wilkes avait renversé la table derrière laquelle il s'était accroupi. Rosier, lui, était en partie dissimulé par un pan de mur, se cachant dans ce qui avait l'air d'être une cuisine crasseuse.

Vigilance constante.

Ah ! Les deux Mangemorts semblaient avoir eux aussi oublié cette règle ! Sa baguette à la main, Fol Œil se fraya un passage parmi les sortilèges à coups de boucliers magiques et lorsqu'il trouva enfin un meuble derrière lequel se cacher, soit une grande armoire dont l'une des portes vitrées vola en éclat quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrive, il s'aplatit contre le mur et pris quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

Il n'était pas très vieux mais il n'était plus très jeune non plus. Il resserra son étreinte sur le manche de sa baguette et jaillit hors de sa cachette. D'un sort, il foudroya Wilkes qui, sans même avoir le temps de pousser un cri, bascula en arrière, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

Mais Maugrey Fol Œil n'eut pas l'occasion de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Son attaque avait certes ouvert une sacrée brèche dans les lignes ennemies, mais elle avait également dévoilé sa position. Il ne vit que trop tard l'éclair écarlate qui fonçait vers lui à toute vitesse.

Il plongea en avant, sentit le sortilège lui heurter l'épaule. Dans un hurlement, il lâcha sa baguette qui roula plus loin. Se redressant du mieux qu'il put sur un genou, il tendit la main vers son arme. Rosier bondit sur lui avec l'intention évidente de lui écraser les doigts. Fol Œil le saisit à la cheville, le faisant basculer.

Les deux hommes roulèrent alors dans la poussière, engagés dans un combat acharné ponctué de grognements et de cris de rage ou de douleur. Rosier était sur le point de lui échapper. Fol Œil le saisit par les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière. Le Mangemort eut une grimace de douleur et de colère mélangées. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Vigilance constante.

A nouveau, l'auror oublia sa propre règle d'or. Il vit nettement le sourire de Rosier, ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées, trop belles et trop propres pour le monstre qu'il était. Il vit nettement le sourire lui étirer les lèvres, il entendit parfaitement le ricanement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Et Rosier frappa. Ou plutôt, il mordit. Ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair de son nez, faisant craquer le cartilage et déchirant ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. Fol Œil poussa cette fois un véritable hurlement de douleur et tandis que le sang chaud ruisselait jusque sur sa poitrine, il se jeta vivement en arrière, sentant la chair de ce qui avait été son nez se déchiqueter sous le coup. La douleur toute entière l'enveloppa mais il garda suffisamment de conscience pour voir le sort frapper le Mangemort à la tempe. L'un de ses yeux s'injecta de sang.

Rosier s'effondra et lorsque le jeune Janus, la main encore tremblante, se pencha sur lui, il souriait encore.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 37 : il s'agit de l'un des descendants de Salazar Serpentard et pourtant on peut dire de lui qu'il n'est ni beau ni charmant ni particulièrement intelligent. On le rencontre au hasard d'un souvenir._


	37. Maléfice

**CHAPITRE 37 : Maléfice**

**GAUNT Morfin**

Ça faisait quelques jours que Morfin Gaunt avait découvert le petit jeu de sa sœur. Depuis quelques temps, elle était toujours volontaire pour aller chercher de l'eau au puits. Sur le coup, Morfin avait pensé que c'était dû à une espèce d'évolution qui aurait poussé Merope à comprendre que le fait qu'elle soit une cracmolle fasse d'elle une créature encore plus abjecte et vile qu'un elfe de maison. Mais la véritable raison n'était pas là et Morfin s'en était rendu compte, un soir, en jetant par hasard un œil par la fenêtre.

Il avait entendu les bruits des sabots avant même de voir l'animal. Au premier abord, il avait cru qu'une licorne ou qu'un centaure venait rôder dans les environs de leur modeste maison mais rapidement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un moldu monté sur une jument grise.

Il avait immédiatement compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard. Quatre jours durant, Morfin avait gardé un œil sur sa sœur et sur les allées et venues du jeune moldu et de sa jument. Il avait ainsi compris qu'il passait tous les jours à la même heure. Généralement, il gardait une allure régulière, soit un petit trot soutenu, et ne s'attardait même pas à regarder vers la maison. Quelques fois, il était accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds ou d'une jeune femme montée en amazone.

Merope ne semblait pas se rendre compte que le moldu ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à elle. Il passait simplement son chemin, cravache à la main et tête haute. Il avait probablement beaucoup d'argent et devait se croire bien au-dessus d'eux. Morfin n'aurait certainement pas voulu sa place. Il préférait, et de loin, être un sorcier pauvre plutôt qu'un moldu riche.

« Regarde-la, grogna le père un soir alors que Merope levait les yeux sur le cavalier. Elle se traînerait sous les sabots de son cheval si elle le pouvait. »

Il laissa échapper un grognement de mépris, se racla la gorge et cracha à même le sol. Pour Elvis Gaunt, Merope avait toujours été la honte de la famille, la disgrâce suprême de la descendance de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Morfin se souvenait avec précisions de la naissance de sa sœur. Ses parents n'avaient pas été enchantés de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, principalement parce que ça signifiait qu'il faudrait la marier, et peut-être, apporter une dot. Le temps passant, ils étaient allés de déception en déception. A l'image des autres membres de la famille, la pauvrette n'était pas particulièrement jolie. Elle avait beau être de sang-pur, personne ne s'attardait à la regarder ou à faire le moindre commentaire flatteur sur son apparence. La plupart du temps, les gens la regardaient avec une moue de dégoût.

Mais il en était de même pour Morfin et Elvis lui-même. Les noueux ne faisaient pas des hippogriffes, sa mère le lui avait répété des milliers de fois.

Lorsque Merope eut dix ans, ils durent tous admettre qu'elle ne développerait jamais la moindre capacité magique. Son père eut beau la pousser à prendre sa baguette en main à plusieurs reprise, jamais elle ne parvint à en tirer ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle.

Aujourd'hui, Merope avait presque dix-huit ans et n'avait toujours accompli aucun sortilège. Sa peine était perdue et, au final, elle ne valait pas mieux que le moldu dont elle s'était entichée. Mais le fait était que Elvis et Morfin avaient nourri l'espoir de la marier à un grand sorcier qui leur permettrait de redorer un peu leur blason.

Si Merope partait avec un moldu alors non seulement leur nom serait à jamais traîné dans la boue mais encore en plus, le sang de Salazar Serpentard lui-même serait corrompu. Et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas l'admettre.

Morfin mit au point son plan dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un soir, alors qu'il était lové sur sa paillasse, il était alors seul face à lui-même. Il tourna et retourna le problème dans sa tête des centaines et des centaines de fois. Lorsque, finalement, à l'aube, la solution lui vint.

La lumière dorée du soleil d'automne venait caresser les vitres, et éclaboussait le visage de Morfin. Il était encore très tôt et, plus loin, son père et sa sœur étaient encore profondément plongés dans le sommeil. Il s'était arrangé la veille pour que les rideaux ne soient pas tout à fait tirés et que la lumière matinale ne vienne réveiller que lui.

Il s'étira, s'assura qu'il avait bien sa baguette sur lui et quitta la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Le jeune moldu avait coutume de se rendre de bonne heure à la rivière où il s'entraînait à l'escrime avec son compagnon aux cheveux blonds.

Morfin se dissimula derrière le tronc d'un arbre afin de ne pas être vu des deux jeunes gens mais ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur jeu qu'il aurait très bien pu se trouver tout à côté d'eux sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Il les étudia durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. D'un certain point de vue, il devait avouer que sa sœur avait plutôt bon goût. Le garçon était un beau jeune homme au visage bien fait, à la chevelure sombre et épaisse, élancé, grand, et bien habillé. Une lueur de malice et d'intelligence brillait dans son regard.

Morfin, quelque part, était jaloux, lui dont les yeux divergeaient tellement que jamais personne ne savait s'il regardait les choses en face ou non.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins un moldu et ça, pour un membre d'une famille de sangs-purs, descendants de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, c'était inacceptable. Les quelques doutes qu'il avait ressenti quant à ce qu'il allait faire se dissipèrent immédiatement. Non, Morfin Gaunt ne pouvait pas laisser son nom s'avilir dans le sang des moldus. Il ne pouvait permettre une telle mésalliance et laisser se gâcher la future descendance. Mieux valait que la lignée s'éteigne là.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se lécha les lèvres et, pour se donner du courage, songea à tous ces petits nés-moldus qui ne devraient jamais fouler le sol de la bicoque dans laquelle il vivait en compagnie de son père et de sa sœur.

Morfin Gaunt bondit de derrière son arbre et poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Les deux duellistes cessèrent immédiatement leurs passes d'arme pour se tourner vers lui. Leurs visages ruisselaient de sueur malgré la fraîcheur de l'air ambiante. Tous deux avaient les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds baissa son fleuret et ouvrit la bouche, certainement dans le but de demander ce qui était en train de se passer ou qui était cet individu à la triste mine qui déboulait vers eux, brandissant un morceau de bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un revolver.

Morfin ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de produire le moindre son. Du bout de sa baguette, un éclair verdâtre jaillit et le frappa en plein front. Le jeune homme fut projeté en arrière, lâcha son fleuret et s'écrasa dans l'herbe humide de ce début d'automne. Son visage tout entier était couvert de pustules purulentes.

Le second garçon, le cher élu de sa sœur, se mit en position de combat, épée levée et regard braqué sur lui. Si Morfin devait en arriver aux mains avec lui alors il y avait fort à parier qu'il perdrait en un clin d'œil. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de s'approcher autant. Un simple maléfice suffit, touchant le jeune homme en pleine poitrine. Immédiatement, celui-ci serra les bras sur son estomac, poussant d'affreux cris de douleur. Sa voix était rendue rauque par la souffrance tandis que des flots de limaces gluantes glissaient d'entre ses lèvres dans deux douloureux hoquets.

Morfin éclata de rire, leva les bras au ciel et effectua une rapide danse de la victoire avant de déguerpir, la joie au cœur, et la poitrine gonflée par la sensation d'avoir bien agi.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 38 : bien qu'il soit lui-même de sang-pur, c'est un grand ami des moldus. Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et ce depuis sa création, c'est un homme reconnu pour sa justesse et son caractère parfois quelque peu cocasse._


	38. Point de soudure

**CHAPITRE 38 : Point de soudure**

**WEASLEY Arthur**

Le jeune médicomage se mordit la lèvre inférieure et contempla d'un air peu sûr le matériel qu'il avait entassé sur une tablette, près du lit d'Arthur Weasley. Il observa la pince, les compresses, les ciseaux, le fil, l'aiguille et se dit que les moldus étaient finalement des gens bien compliqués. Ils avaient besoin de tout un tas d'objets là où une simple baguette et une fiole de potion suffisaient.

Il regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ? »

Arthur hocha vigoureusement la tête. Oui, il était sûr. Les moldus et tout ce qui les concernaient le fascinaient. Là où la plupart des sorciers voyaient un monde ridicule de créatures à peine plus élevées que des animaux, lui, voyait de belles leçons de vie à tirer. Les moldus étaient les frères des sorciers, tout le monde devrait le savoir et tout le monde devrait le prendre en considération.

« Vous savez ce que vous faîtes de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune médicomage pâlit. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, ce qui ne rassura absolument pas Arthur. Mais il finit par sourire.

« Oui. Mon cousin est un médicomage moldu. Je ne sais plus comment ils appellent ça… euh… mets de saint je crois. Je ne vois pas trop le rapport. »

Il tira la chaise à lui et s'y assit puis il prit l'aiguille et la pince, hésita un instant, reposa l'aiguille, piocha les ciseaux avant de faire à nouveau l'inverse.

Arthur hésitait de plus en plus. Oui, le jeune homme avait raison, les moldus étaient des gens bien compliqués mais ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de baguette pour refermer des plaies puisqu'ils étaient incapables d'utiliser la magie. Et selon lui, c'était ce qui les rendait bien plus intelligents ou en tout cas bien plus malins que les sorciers. Ils avaient su s'adapter et obtenir les mêmes résultats uniquement grâce à leur ingéniosité.

Il prit une grande inspiration et tendit le bras. Le jeune médicomage retira les pansements, utilisa un baume anesthésiant et commença sa besogne. Arthur fut ravi de ne pas pouvoir sentir la douleur. Lorsque l'aiguille se planta dans sa chair, il crut un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir et l'espace d'un instant, toute une bordée d'injures au sujet des moldus lui vint à l'esprit. Ces gens étaient tout de même barbares !

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes un peu pâle. »

Arthur acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer mais il ne se hasarda pas à desserrer les dents. Ce que faisait le médicomage était fascinant mais, à bien y réfléchir, il avait peut-être fait preuve d'un peu trop de hardiesse en le laissant faire. Quand Molly l'apprendrait, elle monterait probablement au créneau.

Mais sur le coup, Arthur n'avait pas tellement réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait vu qu'une occasion d'expérimenter une technique moldue. A son niveau, ce n'était plus de la passion, c'était presque de l'obsession.

Peu à peu, le médicomage prenait le rythme et ses gestes se faisaient plus assurés. Les morsures du serpent disparaissaient pour laisser la place à de nombreuses cicatrices.

« Vous croyez que ça va laisser une trace ? » demanda Arthur.

Le médicomage fit la moue.

« J'en ai bien peur. Ceci dit, avec un sortilège je pense que vous auriez quand même gardé des cicatrices. »

Est-ce qu'il disait ça pour le rassurer ou bien le pensait-il réellement ? Arthur n'avait aucune connaissance en médicomagie et ce jour-là, il le regretta un peu. En règle générale, il avait toute confiance en ces sorciers en blouse blanche. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait l'une des plus grosses bêtises de sa vie. Quoi que la Ford Anglia occupait toujours la première place dans l'esprit de Molly.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le jeune médicomage se recula. Il contempla son « œuvre » en fronçant les sourcils, inclina légèrement la tête sur la droite et sourit.

« Hé, ce n'est pas si mal ! J'ignorais que j'étais si bon en points de soudure. »

Personnellement, Arthur avait l'impression d'être un napperon sur lequel une styliste inexpérimentée s'était acharnée. Des coutures noires apparaissaient un peu partout sur son bras. Molly n'allait certainement pas passer à côté.

Il contempla ses plaies d'un air effrayé puis observa le médicomage qui rangeait son matériel avec un air satisfait.

« Combien de temps avant de faire enlever tout ça ? »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, du fil dans une main et son aiguille dans l'autre. Il se retourna avec une lenteur extrême qui déclencha chez Arthur un frisson d'angoisse.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut les retirer ?

_ Vous n'en savez rien ?

_ Euh…

_ Vous allez me laisser comme ça ? »

Le cœur d'Arthur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'affreuse impression qu'il allait tomber dans les patacitrouilles.

« Eh bien… reprit le jeune médicomage, il y avait des cours de mets de saint moldu à la fac mais j'ai préféré choisir l'option médicomagie animale et botanique vénéneuse. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une moue désolée.

« Non mais tout va bien ! »

Il agita les mains devant lui comme si, tout à coup, il s'était rendu compte qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas laisser transparaître son ignorance sur le sujet.

« Je reviendrais demain soir voir ce que ça donne. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, n'est-ce pas ? Au pire… euh… au pire il nous reste ma baguette et quelques potions. »

Arthur soupira, certain cette fois que Molly allait lui arracher les cheveux. Lorsque le jeune médicomage lui avait proposé de participer à ce projet farfelu, il avait immédiatement accepté avant même de savoir si ça en valait réellement le coup.

Il acquiesça, se força à sourire malgré le stress qui montait.

« Oui bien sûr.

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez éviter d'en parler à mon chef ou aux autres médicomages ?

_ Tout à fait. »

Il eut l'air rassuré.

« Merci. J'ai peur de perdre ma place si jamais je me suis trompé.

_ Vous pensez que… ?

_ Non ! Absolument pas ! Impossible ! »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

« Je reviendrai demain soir. »

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 39 : elle n'appartient pas à l'Ordre du Phénix et pourtant elle est régulièrement en contact avec eux. Elle les aide également régulièrement de son propre chef. C'est une femme connue pour sa force d'âme et son caractère suffisamment fort pour lui permettre de se dresser à sa propre famille._


	39. Le bonheur des uns

**CHAPITRE 39 : Le bonheur des uns**

**TONKS Androméda**

Les choses avaient changées. C'était si subtil, si délicat que Androméda Tonks avait bien failli ne jamais s'en rendre compte. Mais un matin, elle ouvrit les yeux sur cette certitude : les choses avaient changées. Elle s'était levée, avait écouté un moment la respiration régulière de Ted qui semblait encore bien loin de se réveiller puis elle avait enfilé sa robe de chambre et était descendue.

Il était encore tôt et la maison était silencieuse. Elle l'était toujours maintenant. Chaque matin, Androméda avait regretté le temps où Nymphadora, encore enfant, se levait aux aurores en hurlant. A cette époque, elle n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir sa fille auprès d'elle. Maintenant que Dora était adulte, elle ne cessait de trembler. Le silence, l'absence de nouvelles, étaient une vraie torture pour elle. Le fait que Dora soit devenue une auror n'arrangeait pas les choses même si, quelque part, Androméda en était fière. Sa fille se donnait à cent pour cent, elle affectionnait son travail plus qu'autre chose et les échos qui lui revenaient étaient plutôt positifs.

Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était également engagée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Là encore, Androméda avait dû lui cacher ses angoisses et ses tremblements. Si la fierté, à nouveau, avait pointé le bout de son nez, l'angoisse, elle, se faisait plus pressante. A chaque seconde, elle s'attendait à voir arriver l'un des hiboux de Dumbledore pour lui annoncer que sa fille avait été tuée.

Comment le prendrait-elle ? Oh, Androméda ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Sans Dora, son monde s'écroulerait. Elle était son unique enfant, la raison de son existence, la preuve de l'amour qu'elle partageait avec Ted. Dora était la représentation même de ce pour quoi elle se battait. Il était hors de question de la laisser partir.

Et pourtant, elle avait accueilli cette dernière nouvelle avec le sourire tout comme elle avait encouragé sa fille à postuler pour la formation d'auror. Dora devait tracer sa propre voie et choisir elle-même son destin. Le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines, qu'Androméda le veuille ou non et la personnalité de la jeune femme était déjà bien marquée.

Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle soit une militante acharnée en faveur d'un garçon de seize ans plutôt qu'une fervente adepte d'un mage noir sanguinaire ? Si, évidemment et c'était la raison qu'Androméda invoquait tous les matins pour se donner du cœur au ventre. Elle était fière de sa fille et le resterait toujours.

Un craquement la fit sursauter tandis que, dans la cuisine, elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle manqua de faire tomber les deux tasses qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir du placard. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi correspondait ce bruit : quelqu'un avait transplané.

Alors le cœur d'Androméda Tonks cessa momentanément de battre. Un froid intense s'écoula dans ses veines, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Elle savait ! C'était aujourd'hui. Qui arrivait pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle ? Kingsley Shackelbolt ? Maugrey Fol Œil ? Non, Fol Œil était bien trop rustre pour ce genre de tâche, il bafouillerait, lui tapoterait peut-être un peu l'épaule et s'en irait en grommelant. Il n'aiderait en rien à soulager la peine. Kingsley serait celui que Dumbledore enverrait. A moins qu'il ne choisisse un autre membre de l'Ordre, quelqu'un d'un peu plus délicat et compréhensif. Quelqu'un qui saurait manier les mots avec certitude et trouver les termes justes pour l'aider à encaisser le choc. Remus ? Il semblait un candidat parfait.

Androméda déposa ses tasses sur le plan de travail dont elle agrippa fermement le rebord jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle se demandait si c'était elle qui était en état de choc ou si c'était le sol, sous ses pieds, qui compatissait à sa douleur.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer ou à hurler. Ses genoux menacèrent de se dérober et elle se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de s'effondrer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Ce n'était donc pas Remus. Jamais il n'aurait osé entrer sans frapper. Ce n'était probablement pas Shackelbolt non plus. Lui aussi était un peu trop poli pour se permettre ce genre de familiarité. Ne restait plus que Fol Œil. A moins que ce ne soit Mondingus Fletcher lui-même. L'espace d'un instant, Androméda faillit éclater de rire. L'idée qu'un escroc comme le vieux Dingus vienne lui annoncer la mort de sa fille lui semblait tellement cocasse, tellement surréaliste, qu'elle sut qu'elle était en train d'extrapoler.

« Maman ? »

Le soulagement fut si intense qu'il en devint presque pire que l'angoisse et Androméda se rattrapa à temps au plan de travail, ses genoux étaient, cette fois, en train de céder. Nymphadora se précipita sur elle et l'agrippa par les épaules.

« Maman ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Si elle savait à quel point entendre le son de sa voix était une bénédiction. Si elle pouvait comprendre la nature et l'intensité de son soulagement. Androméda lâcha le plan de travail et se jeta dans les bras de sa fille. Les sanglots menacèrent de nouveau et elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se répandre. Elle avait été éduquée selon les principes des Black, il n'était pas question de laisser paraître ses émotions.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Androméda fit de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes. Elle se raisonna. Sa fille n'était pas morte, elle n'avait pas été tuée par un Mangemort assoiffé de sang ni même par cet affreux mage noir. Non, elle était là, bien vivante, en chair et en os, elle respirait la vie et avait même un petit quelque chose d'heureux en elle.

Androméda s'écarta légèrement de sa fille pour la contempler tout à sa guise. Dora était resplendissante. Ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte rose vif. Ah, comme elle détestait cette couleur ! Comme elle aurait aimé un peu plus de sobriété, un peu plus de délicatesse aussi. Mais on ne se dresse pas contre la volonté de ses enfants, on ne leur impose pas notre vision des choses. C'est à eux de trouver leur voie. Uniquement à eux. Et lorsque Androméda avait choisi d'épouser Ted malgré les menaces de son propre père, malgré les coups d'œil écœurés de ses propres sœurs, elle s'était jurée, sur tout ce qu'elle avait de plus sacré, de ne jamais se dresser contre la volonté de ses enfants et même, au contraire, de les encourager.

« Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une voix plus ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ? »

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Nymphadora et Androméda jura de graver à jamais cette image dans sa mémoire.

« Maman, je vais me marier ! »

Le cœur d'Androméda bondit dans sa poitrine. Dora avait toujours été une fille un peu à l'écart des autres. Ses dons de métamorphomage n'avaient jamais été un bonus pour elle et si la plupart des gens trouvaient ça amusant, bien peu de garçons acceptaient de les partager.

Elle prononça la question avant même de s'accorder le loisir de réfléchir à la réponse :

« Qui ? »

Dora trépignait sur place. Quel que soit l'élu de son cœur, il semblait l'enthousiasmer tout particulièrement.

« C'est Remus maman, on va se marier. »

Et le monde s'abattit sur les épaules d'Androméda. Dans un dernier effort, elle poussa ses lèvres à s'étirer sur un sourire. Remus… Elle n'avait rien de particulier contre lui, il était plutôt intelligent, cultivé, sensible, il était même assez beau garçon. Mais c'était avant tout un loup-garou et personne ne pouvait prévoir ses réactions. Personne n'était en mesure de comprendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Remus était ce qu'Androméda appelait quelqu'un d'instable dont il fallait se méfier tout particulièrement. Il était le genre d'homme à dérailler complètement un beau matin, sans raison apparente et à détruire en un coup de baguette ce qu'il avait mis toute sa vie à bâtir.

Le sourire de Dora s'effaça.

« Est-ce que ça te gêne ? »

Androméda serra sa fille dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait réellement. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas reproduire l'erreur de sa propre famille, elle s'était promise de ne jamais se dresser contre la volonté de sa fille. Mais par Merlin, le bonheur des uns faisaient assurément le malheur des autres.

« Non ma chérie, je suis ravie pour vous deux. »

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 40 : c'est en passant par le Chemin de Traverse que l'on peut le trouver mais son commerce se trouve dans une rue adjacente. C'est un homme peu recommandable dont la fierté s'écrase lorsqu'il se retrouve en présence d'hommes tels que Lucius Malfoy._


	40. Mauvais Clients

**CHAPITRE 40 : Mauvais clients**

**BARJOW**

Un jour comme un autre, a priori. Dans sa petite boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, Barjow ruminait de bien sombres pensées. Du reste, il ruminait toujours de sombres pensées. Mais ce matin, il sentait que le moral n'y était pas. Les affaires n'étaient pas particulièrement florissantes et, qui plus est, le ministère commençait à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de ses clients. Ce qui, de l'avis de Cataractus, n'allait plus tarder à amener quelques aurors directement chez eux.

Et Barjow fouillait l'arrière salle depuis trois jours maintenant à la recherche de ces fichues autorisations qu'il avait obtenues lorsqu'il avait ouvert la boutique. Le temps avait passé depuis le jour où Cataractus et lui avaient eu dans l'idée d'ouvrir une échoppe un peu particulière. A l'époque, ils s'étaient principalement concentrés sur des objets tendancieux pas réellement issus de magie noire mais un peu trop dangereux ou trop louches pour être vendus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le ministère avait tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens et les deux jeunes vendeurs avaient dû attendre plus de deux mois pour obtenir une réponse définitive. Mais elle avait fini par arriver. Et Barjow se souvenait avec précision de ce jour, du champagne qu'ils avaient ouvert pour célébrer leur victoire et la longue carrière de vendeurs de magie noire qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Aujourd'hui, le magasin était réellement devenu dangereux. Pour une raison qui demeurait inconnue à Barjow, les aurors ne s'étaient pas encore souciés de leur présence. Cataractus disait qu'ils les avaient oubliés, certainement à cause du grand retour de Harry Potter, l'année précédente. Mais Barjow en doutait. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se demandait si son associé ne renseignait pas le ministère au sujet de certains de leur clients afin de garder une certaine immunité. Si c'était le cas, de toute façon, Cataractus ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Et qu'il le fasse ou non, que pouvait bien y faire Barjow ? Après tout, les affaires continuaient de tourner, même au ralentis, et personne ne songeait réellement à faire fermer le magasin.

Il y eut un choc dans la boutique. Barjow s'immobilisa, l'oreille aux aguets. Il resta immobile durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il commençait à se faire vieux et ses sens lui jouaient des tours. L'un de ces maudits objets essayait peut-être de se sauver. Comme la dernière fois.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il retournait à la fouille de son bureau. Un dimanche matin, Barjow était arrivé à la boutique un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Le dimanche, il aimait bien prendre un peu plus de temps pour se préparer. Cataractus, lui, était déjà sur place et lorsqu'il avait passé la porte, Barjow était tombé sur un spectacle des plus hilarants.

Cataractus avait certainement voulu remettre un peu d'ordre dans la boutique ou alors il avait, dans sa grande maladresse, heurté l'une des cloches de verre qui maintenait en respect les objets les plus dangereux ou les plus… volatiles. Ce jour-là, quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était une main de singe à la peau parcheminées et ratatinées sur les os, qui s'était enfuie. Elle courait de toute la vitesse de ses doigts décharnés, Cataractus la poursuivant baguette en main et lançant des Petrificus Totalus à tout va.

En voyant le spectacle, Barjow avait éclaté de rire. Et d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore, il s'en amusait toujours.

Il y eut à nouveau du bruit dans la boutique, comme une porte que l'on claque et cette fois, Barjow bondit sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il n'avait pas halluciné et ses sens ne lui avaient certainement pas joué de mauvais tour. Quelqu'un était entré. Un client peut-être ?

Il entendit des voix, sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Depuis près de vingt ans qu'il travaillait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Barjow avait rencontré bien des sorciers. Certains étaient ce qu'il appelait de bons clients, d'autres étaient simplement des réguliers.

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Un peu traînante, avec un net accent moqueur ou hautain, ou les deux peut-être, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'intelligent qui avait un haut degré d'éducation. Avec le temps, Barjow avait appris à reconnaître certaines choses chez les gens, ce qui l'aidait à discerner les éventuels clients de ceux qui venaient juste « faire un tour ».

« J'ai dit que je t'achèterai un balai de course. »

Lucius Malfoy et très certainement son maudit mouflet de douze ans qui prenait la bonne voie pour être une copie conforme de son père : tout aussi hautain, tout aussi désagréable, tout aussi détestable… tout aussi riche.

La sonnette retentit. Même là, Barjow y sentit quelque chose de rageur. Il savait que Malfoy avait une sainte horreur de devoir patienter. Et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il attendit encore quelques instants avant de faire son apparition. Il aurait aimé les faire patienter davantage, dix minutes, quinze peut-être, ou même une heure, ç'aurait été magnifique, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop tenter le dragon.

Il quitta l'arrière salle en écartant une mèche de son front. Lucius Malfoy était bien là, devant le comptoir. Drago, lui, observait d'un œil plein d'intérêt toutes sortes d'objets. Avec un peu de chance, le garçon arriverait à faire craquer son père et il pourrait lui vendre quelque chose de peu commun. Cet assortiment d'ossements peut-être, excellent pour les potions de métamorphose partielle ou alors ce fragment de pierre tombale capable d'enfermer un fantôme dans une carafe de jus de citrouille.

Il afficha son meilleur sourire et prit le ton le plus mielleux dont il était capable. Il avait beau haïr les Malfoy, ils n'en restaient pas moins des clients potentiels. Mais Lucius coupa son discours enjôleur.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour acheter, aujourd'hui, monsieur Barjow, mais pour vendre. »

Barjow sentit son sourire se faner sur ses lèvres.

« Vendre ? »

La conversation ne tournait certainement pas à l'avantage de Barjow, mais, quelque part, il y avait peut-être un intérêt à se mettre un sorcier tel que Malfoy dans la poche. Ce dernier lui expliqua ce qu'il savait déjà : les raids du ministère se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et il s'avérait qu'il avait en sa possession certains objets et poisons qui risquaient de le mettre dans l'embarras. Pour appuyer ses dires, il tira de l'une de ses poches un parchemin qu'il déroula avant de le tendre.

Barjow y lut une liste d'objets plus que tendancieux. Il en connaissait une bonne partie pour les avoir lui-même vendus à Malfoy. L'ironie voulait-elle qu'une partie d'entre eux retournent directement à l'envoyeur ? Ce n'était pas un gros problème selon Barjow, certains se vendraient rapidement. D'autres seraient probablement plus difficiles à écouler. Tout en parcourant la liste des yeux, il établissait son évaluation. Malfoy était en difficulté et il devait à toutes fins se débarrasser de ces objets. Or, il n'existait pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes cinquante endroits où il pouvait marchander ce genre de choses.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir ça ? »

Barjow leva immédiatement les yeux et les fixa sur le jeune Malfoy qui désignait du doigt la Main de la Gloire. Instantanément, il se mit à flatter le client et lui assura qu'il avait bon goût. Mais à nouveau, Lucius Malfoy mit fin à la conversation avec quelques remarques sur les résultats scolaires de son fils et le peu de valeur que l'on accordait maintenant à la qualité du sang. Sur cette dernière remarque, Barjow ne put être que d'accord. Il retourna alors à la liste et tandis que le garçon continuait son inspection des divers objets à portée de main, il fixa un prix dans les alentours d'une centaine de gallions. Lucius Malfoy fit un peu la moue, sûr, évidemment, qu'il y serait perdant mais il finit par acquiescer.

« Marché conclu. Drago, nous partons. »

Barjow les regarda quitter son échoppe et avec un petit sourire, il murmura tout bas :

« Bonne journée à vous monsieur Malfoy et si ce qu'on dit de vous est vrai, vous ne m'avez pas vendu la moitié de ce que vous cachez dans votre manoir. »

Ravi d'avoir un moyen de pression en sa possession, il retourna dans l'arrière boutique, toujours à la recherche de cette maudite autorisation que lui avait décerné le ministère bien des années plus tôt.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 41 : il s'agit de l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard._


	41. Basilic Instinct

_Pour Guest : merci de tes reviews et oui Lily Evans viendra. Mais non seulement j'ai plus de 40 chapitres d'avance mais encore en plus je tire au sort l'ordre d'écriture des personnages et Lily n'est pas encore sortie. Donc faudra patienter un peu._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 41 : Basilic Instinct**

**GRYFFONDOR Godric**

Cette fois-ci, Godric Gryffondor ne pouvait plus laisser passer. Les choses étaient allées trop loin. Qu'attendaient donc les autres pour réagir ? Qu'un drame arrive ?

Les talons de ses bottes claquaient sur les dalles. Godric traversa plusieurs couloirs, monta plusieurs escaliers. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de bâtir un château aussi grand ? Les idées de grandeur d'Helga étaient souvent intéressantes mais cette fois, c'était tout de même un peu trop. Sincèrement, est-ce qu'ils auraient un jour assez d'élèves pour remplir tous les dortoirs ? Bien qu'il fut extrêmement confiant en l'avenir de l'école, Godric ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de douter.

Il croisa une troupe d'élèves qui parcoururent le couloir en hurlant. Quelques-uns lui adresse un vague salut, passé trop vite pour ne pas se laisser distancer ou murmuré trop bas. Godric se retourna pour les observer par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu, emportés par l'un de ces escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Quels que soient ses doutes, quelles que soient ses angoisses, il ne pouvait pas laisser Salazar tout détruire pour des idées politiques. Lorsqu'ils avaient bâti le château, à la force de leur baguette avec leur seul courage et leurs seules convictions, ils avaient juré que jamais la politique ne franchirait les murs de l'école. Tant qu'ils vivraient et tant qu'il se trouverait quelqu'un, quelque part, capable de prendre les choses en main, alors Poudlard resterait indépendante et formerait des apprentis sorciers dans la plus grande des justices.

Mais le temps passant, les choses s'étaient affirmées. Face au nombre sans cesse en recrudescence des élèves, ils s'étaient vus forcés de les différencier. L'idée était venue de Godric lui-même. Il avait proposé de répartir les élèves dans des groupes définis en fonction de leurs traits de caractère. Rowena avait immédiatement enchaîné en proposant qu'il y ait un groupe, ou maison, pour chacun d'entre eux et Salazar avait voulu que l'on donne son nom à l'une d'entre elle, ce à quoi tous adhérèrent.

Godric avait façonné le Choixpeau lui-même grâce à l'un de ces sortilèges d'enchantement qu'il maîtrisait avec brio. Il s'était servi, pour cela, de son vieux chapeau qu'il traînait depuis l'adolescence. Le vêtement, déjà usé et rapiécé en plusieurs endroits, avait pour lui une réelle valeur affective : il le tenait de son père lui-même qui l'avait acheté avec ses dernières noises dans une petite échoppe du centre de Londres.

Helga avait suggéré que la répartition se fasse lors d'une cérémonie le jour même de la rentrée. Ainsi étaient nées les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Et Godric pouvait dire avec fierté que c'était une sacrée réussite. Les élèves avaient été enthousiasmés à l'idée d'être ainsi différenciés même si certains avaient été déçu de découvrir qu'ils n'était pas spécialement courageux ou rusés. Chaque élève apprenait à se connaître, s'ouvrait aux autres et pour les professeurs, c'était devenu bien plus simple.

Mais les choses avaient fini par mal tourner et Salazar s'était démarqué de ses trois compagnons en émettant des idées plus que choquantes. Selon lui, les enfants de moldus ne devaient pas avoir accès à l'éducation magique, qu'ils aient ou non été capables d'accomplir un sortilège. Godric, Helga et Rowena avaient levé les bras au ciel. Tous rêvaient de justice, d'égalité et d'éducation pour tous, certainement pas de démarcation, de différences et de rejets. Salazar avait été forcé de s'aligner sur leurs opinions.

Mais Godric savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'était pas encore avoué vaincu. Plus rusé et plus têtu que Salazar, ça n'existait pas.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, il le gardait à l'œil, épiant le plus discrètement possible, quoi que pas toujours, ses moindres faits et gestes. Il savait que son vieil ami n'était pas dupe et avait rapidement compris qu'il était sous étroite surveillance. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Godric ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre l'avenir de l'école en danger. Pas pour des idées politiques en tout cas.

Il nourrissait des soupçons quant à des agissements louches de la part de Salazar et la confirmation n'était arrivée que quelques instants plus tôt, quand, de manière tout à fait fortuite, il avait entendu deux élèves discuter au sujet d'un basilic que son collègue élèverait dans ses appartements.

Le sang de Godric n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Le vieux rusé était Fourchelangue et n'avait strictement rien à craindre d'une telle créature mais à ce jour, à la connaissance de Godric, pas un élève n'avait été capable de faire preuve de ce don. Un basilic dans une école, c'était la fermeture assurée, l'hécatombe prédite à l'avance. Or, ce qui importait avant tout, c'était la sécurité des enfants.

Godric n'avait pas encore pris le temps de discuter de tout ceci avec ses deux consœurs, Helga et Rowena. Dès qu'il avait entendu la conversation des deux enfants, il était parti mettre les choses au clair.

Et il arriva finalement devant le bureau de son vieil ami. Sur la porte, un blason vert et argent avait été magiquement gravé et Godric ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le serpent qui s'y dressait fièrement. Salazar avait toujours adoré les reptiles et autres créatures sans pattes et munies de crocs. A partir du moment où ça sifflait et rampait sur le sol, ça le passionnait.

Godric frappa et sans attendre de réponse, entra. Il trouva son vieil ami assis derrière son bureau très occupé semblait-il par la lecture d'un manuel de métamorphose. Il leva les yeux de derrière le livre mais ne sourit pas. Godric avait toujours supposé en secret qu'il fut legilimens.

« Godric ! s'écria-t-il, feignant la surprise à merveille. Quel… euh… vent t'amène ? »

En un regard, Godric fit le tour de la pièce. Il repéra rapidement ce pour quoi il était venu. Dans une petite cage dorée, se dandinait un minuscule serpenteau. Oh, il ne fallait pas se méprendre, pour l'instant, l'animal était encore très jeune mais d'ici quelques mois, il aurait déjà la taille d'un jeune hippogriffe.

« Cette chose n'a pas sa place dans notre école ! répondit-il en le pointant du doigt.

_ Le basilic ? Bien sûr que si ! »

Salazar lâcha son livre. Celui-ci heurta le bureau dans un grand claquement.

« Non seulement il peut nous être utile pour beaucoup de potions mais encore en plus il est susceptible d'en apprendre beaucoup à nos chers élèves.

_ Certes, et d'ici un mois, quand il aura pétrifié ou dévoré la moitié de nos pensionnaires, quelle excuse trouveras-tu ? »

Salazar haussa les sourcils et prit un air faussement blessé.

« Il ne touchera pas à un cheveu de ces enfants si je lui en donne l'ordre.

_ Assez ! Débarrasse-toi de ce monstre. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas me pousser à demander ton exclusion de cette école ?

_ Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Salazar se leva à moitié, dardant son regard serpentin sur Godric. Celui-ci ne cilla pas.

« Helga et Rowena se rangeront de mon avis si elles en viennent à penser elles aussi que nos élèves sont en danger. Débarrasse-toi du basilic. »

Salazar pesta et jura mais il finit par se rasseoir.

« Demain, il aura quitté l'enceinte de ce bureau. »

Alors Godric sourit, ravi de cette petite victoire même s'il savait pertinemment qu'avec quelqu'un comme Salazar Serpentard, il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes.

« Bien, dit-il. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce.

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 42 : de cette sorcière, on ne sait pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'elle est la mère d'un personnage célèbre et qu'elle fut à Poudlard présidente d'un club plutôt célèbre lui aussi._


	42. Premier sortilège

_Je sais, je suis très en retard pour publier, la faute en revient à ma thèse que je dois soutenir dans trois mois. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, promis juré._

_L : merci pour tes reviews. Severus et Fleur sont déjà posté, les autres sont prévus, c'est noté._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 42 : Premier sortilège**

**PRINCE Eileen**

La tête appuyée au creux de la main, Eileen Prince étudiait encore et encore la série de chiffres qu'elle avait écrit sur son parchemin. Plus elle la relisait, plus elle se disait que sa situation était catastrophique. Sur le plan financier, ils étaient au bord du gouffre.

« Maman ! Regarde ! »

Elle soupira, ne leva pas les yeux. A trois ans et demi, Severus était un enfant qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Mais sa mère ne pouvait répondre à ses attentes et elle le savait.

« Maman !

_ Oui, une minute. »

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Une grande partie du budget familial passait dans l'achat d'alcool. Si, au début, elle avait tenté de raisonner son époux, elle ne s'y risquait maintenant plus. Le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, il buvait une première bouteille de vin. Qu'importait la qualité ou le goût, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que l'ivresse arrive rapidement. Ensuite, il buvait une seconde bouteille, plus lentement cette fois. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était s'installer devant la télévision et regarder n'importe quel programme.

La télévision. Eileen avait beau faire des efforts, elle n'y trouvait aucun intérêt. Les images qu'elle y voyait avaient toutes un accent de fausseté, un air pâle, comme une mauvaise imitation de la magie. Oui, c'était l'effet que ça lui faisait : une mauvaise imitation de la magie.

Là encore, elle ne s'était pas risquée à en parler à Tobias. Son moldu d'époux ne s'intéressait qu'au vin et au sport qu'il suivait sur son petit écran en noir et blanc. Eileen aurait aimé qu'il s'intéresse davantage à leur fils. Severus était un petit garçon charmant et relativement sage qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention de la part de son père. Attention qu'il n'obtenait jamais.

« Maman !

_ Encore une seconde. »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Le fait était là : elle n'avait plus les moyens de nourrir et de vêtir son fils. Pour l'instant, il était encore très jeune et il pouvait supporter de mettre les vieux vêtements qu'elle allait chercher à l'aide sociale du ministère de la magie. Mais lorsqu'il serait plus grand, il allait forcément devoir essuyer des remarques de ses camarades de classe et Eileen savait pertinemment à quel point les enfants pouvaient se montrer cruels. Severus était un garçon fragile, l'humiliation le ravagerait psychologiquement, elle en était certaine.

« Maman ! »

Il s'impatientait, elle soupira et leva finalement les yeux. Elle poussa un petit cri effrayé immédiatement suivi d'un éclat de rire. Devant elle, assis sur le tapis, un large sourire sur les lèvres, Severus avait envoyé tous ses soldats de plomb au plafond. La tête en bas, ils étaient tous parfaitement alignés, comme prêts à tenir un siège.

« C'est amusant.

_ Oui mon chéri c'est… c'est magique. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Severus, son fils âgé de trois ans et demi venait d'accomplir son premier sortilège. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Depuis que Tobias avait commencé à boire, elle s'était juré de ne jamais céder aux larmes devant son fils, même s'il s'agissait de larmes de joie, même s'il s'agissait de larmes de soulagement.

Elle ravala son émotion comme elle le faisait toujours, et comme elle le ferait toujours aussi. Elle observa un moment son fils éclater de rire tandis que les soldats venaient atterrir en douceur tout autour de lui. Elle soupira, refoula la fierté qu'elle ressentait.

« Ne fais pas ça devant ton père. »

Severus perdit son sourire. Il se leva, marcha vers elle.

« Pourquoi ? C'est mal ? Toi aussi tu fais de la magie pourtant.

_ Oui je fais de la magie et non ce n'est pas mal.

_ Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas montrer mes soldats à papa ? Ça ne le rendra pas fier de moi ? »

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, l'attira doucement à elle.

« Ecoute, la magie est quelque chose de formidable et je suis très heureuse que tu sois toi aussi un sorcier. Mais tout le monde ne sait pas en faire.

_ C'est dommage.

_ Oui, c'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça. Et tu vois, papa ne sait pas faire de la magie. »

Merlin, comment expliquer à son petit garçon que Tobias s'était mis à boire quand il avait appris qu'il avait épousé une sorcière ?

« Papa serait triste, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait jaloux ? »

Elle profita de l'ouverture que lui donnait l'enfant.

« Oui, il serait jaloux et vraiment très triste. Tu ne voudrait pas que ton père soit triste n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête. Eileen lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Son petit garçon était assez intelligent pour comprendre. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne désobéirait pas, non pas qu'il avait peur qu'elle le punisse ou se fâche contre lui mais désobéir et faire des bêtises était juste une chose qui ne l'intéressait pas.

« Va jouer maintenant, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant que ton père ne rentre du travail.

_ Tu comptes encore ?

_ Oui, je compte encore. Je vais compter pendant encore un long moment. Va jouer maintenant. »

Elle l'observa prendre ses jambes à son cou et se jeter sur le tapis. Il attrapa deux de ses soldats et se mit à les agiter en imitant toutes sortes de bruits d'explosion. Eileen baissa alors à nouveau les yeux sur sa liste.

Son fils était capable de faire de la magie et c'était merveilleux. Malheureusement, ça n'apportait aucune amélioration dans leur situation financière.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 43 : elle a enseigné à Poudlard pendant cinquante ans, bien longtemps avant que Harry ou même ses parents, n'entrent à Poudlard. C'est au travers d'un souvenir que l'on fait sa connaissance._


	43. Un si bon élève

**CHAPITRE 43 : Un si bon élève**

**TETENJOYE Galatéa**

A la fin de l'année scolaire, Galatéa Têtenjoye, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, allait prendre sa retraite. Elle ne l'avait annoncé à personne pour l'instant, sauf au professeur Dumbledore. Ils avaient longuement discuté dans son bureau à ce sujet, tout en buvant une tasse de thé. La conversation avait été très plaisante et Galatéa s'était dit qu'Albus était autrement plus intéressant que Armando Dippet, l'ancien directeur. Non pas qu'elle eut quoi que ce soit à reprocher à l'ancien directeur, non, elle ne se le serait jamais permise mais il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une réelle amabilité, que ce soit envers les élèves ou envers le personnel de l'école. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait preuve de compétence, c'était en tout cas ce qui se murmurait dans la salle des professeurs.

Mais tout ça, Galatéa allait le laisser derrière elle. Après cinquante ans d'enseignement, elle estimait avoir amplement gagné le droit de prendre sa retraite. Elle était persuadée que Dumbledore n'aurait aucune difficulté de lui trouver un remplaçant. Le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était généralement le plus prisé. Le jour où elle avait postulé, fraîchement sortie de ses études supérieures, elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que pas moins de dix personnes s'étaient déjà proposées pour le poste. Galatéa avait été persuadée que jamais elle ne serait prise. Elle s'était estimée trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, trop incompétente aussi. Mais elle avait certainement dû faire preuve d'enthousiasme car le lendemain, aux aurores, un hibou était venu lui apporter un parchemin lui annonçant qu'elle était engagée.

C'était arrivé cinquante ans plus tôt et pourtant Galatéa s'en souvenait encore avec précision.

Elle pensait donc à tout cela ce matin tandis qu'elle parcourait à nouveau les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre jusqu'à sa salle de cours. En chemin, elle croisa des dizaines et des dizaines d'adolescents en uniforme. La plupart la salua en passant auprès d'elle et elle sourit. Galatéa Têtenjoye n'avait jamais été un professeur particulièrement sévère ou accro aux punitions mais elle savait tenir ses élèves en respect. Au fil des années, elle avait acquis la réputation de bon professeur. Ses cours avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des élèves.

Ce matin, elle avait cours avec les septième année de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Elle leur avait préparé une leçon entièrement consacrée à la magie noire. Par soucis d'éthique, et parce que le ministère réglementait soigneusement ce genre de cours, Galatéa ne s'autorisait jamais plus d'une leçon par an sur la magie noire, la façon de la combattre ou la façon de la détecter. Elle savait que ces cours étaient mal vus parce que les parents craignaient que leurs enfants ne se tournent du mauvais côté. Mais Galatéa estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal sans jamais parler de magie noire.

Ses élèves l'attendaient déjà dans la salle de classe. En cinquante ans de carrière, Galatéa n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'un professeur verrouillait la porte de sa classe. Evidemment, ça pouvait paraître risqué mais les vols, à Poudlard, n'étaient pas très fréquents. Et puis, il n'y avait généralement rien à prendre dans les classes si ce n'était un objet de décoration ou un devoir déjà rédigé.

La seule salle qui méritait réellement d'être fermée était la réserve de potions. Sans compter la réserve de la bibliothèque mais madame Pince veillait au grain.

En entrant dans la pièce, plusieurs élèves lui souhaitèrent le bonjour. Mais celui que Galatéa remarqua plus particulièrement était ce garçon au premier rang. Il était à Serpentard et portait fièrement le badge des préfets. Tous les professeurs de l'école s'accordaient sur le fait que le jeune Tom Jedusor était probablement l'un des meilleurs élèves que l'école ne verrait jamais.

Ses résultats étaient toujours excellents. D'ailleurs, en sept ans, Galatéa ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait eu une seule note au-dessous de E. C'était un élève poli, agréable, toujours volontaire et dont les rédactions étaient toujours particulièrement satisfaisantes. Galatéa n'aimait pas beaucoup se dire qu'elle préférait certains élèves à d'autres mais il était inutile de se voiler la face, Tom Jedusor était son favori. Sûr qu'il lui manquerait.

D'ailleurs, et elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait choisi la fin de cette année pour prendre sa retraite. En effet, Jedusor était en septième année et quitterait Poudlard définitivement au mois de juin. Ça faisait presque trois ans qu'elle envisageait de partir, pour souffler, enfin. Après cinquante ans de carrière, elle se sentait fatiguée et elle n'avait plus le même enthousiasme qu'avant. Le matin, elle traînait facilement les pieds lorsqu'elle devait se rendre à son premier cours. Oh, il ne fallait pas se méprendre, Galatéa adorait toujours autant son métier mais il y avait un moment où il fallait savoir dire « stop ».

Et à la fin de cette année, elle dirait « stop ». Elle avait juste attendu que son élève préféré termine sa scolarité comme si, par un désir égoïste, elle refusait de le laisser entre les mains d'un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

En arrivant à son bureau, elle ouvrit sa serviette et en tira ses parchemins de cours.

« La magie noire, dit-elle d'une voix claire, et les dix façons de la détecter. »

Elle entamait toujours ses cours par l'annonce du titre du chapitre. Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle vit s'illuminer les regards de ses élèves. Les plumes plongèrent avec hâte dans les encriers pour se dépêcher de gratter les parchemins. Les cours sur la magie noire, Galatéa le savait, étaient toujours ceux qui avaient le plus de succès.

« Qui peut me dire à quoi on reconnaît un sortilège de magie noire ? »

Ce fut non seulement sans surprise mais encore en plus avec une pointe de fierté qu'elle vit Jedusor lever la main. Le pauvre garçon vivait dans un orphelinat où, selon Albus Dumbledore lui-même, il ne parvenait pas à s'épanouir et en sept ans, jamais Galatéa ne l'avait vu en compagnie d'un autre élève plus de cinq minutes. Mais il était plus que doué pour les études et clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que Poudlard était un foyer pour lui, bien plus que l'orphelinat.

Par acquis de conscience, elle vérifia tout de même qu'aucun autre élève ne demandait la parole. Galatéa avait beau avoir certaines affinités avec Jedusor, elle faisait tout de même son possible pour ne pas trop le favoriser. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup d'autres élèves et elle se devait de laisser une chance à chacun. Ce fut cependant avec un certain soulagement qu'elle constata que personne d'autre n'avait levé la main.

Alors avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers le jeune préfet.

« Monsieur Jedusor ? »

D'une voix égale et avec un ton concentré, il lui récita avec précision les dix façons reconnues par le ministère de la magie pour détecter un sort de magie noire. Il ne fit pas une seule erreur. Tout en l'écoutant, Galatéa se dit qu'il ferait assurément un grand sorcier et que son avenir était tracé à l'avance. A la façon dont il parlait, aux notes qu'il obtenait et à son sérieux, il ne serait pas étonnant que, d'ici quelques années, il soit propulsé directement au ministère de la magie dont il obtiendrait assurément, un jour, le poste le plus élevé.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 44 : il appartient à la nouvelle génération et d'aucun s'accordera à dire qu'il est le digne descendant de son grand-père. A son sujet, J.K. Rowling reste cependant relativement vague et si certains le décrivent comme ressemblant fortement à son père, d'autres préfèrent simplement le démarquer un peu plus._


	44. Entre deux aurors

**CHAPITRE 44 : Entre deux aurors**

**POTTER James Sirius**

A seize ans, James Sirius Potter était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une calamité ambulante. Nombreux étaient ceux, dans la famille, qui le considéraient comme le digne neveu de George Weasley. Affichant une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, James ressemblait davantage à sa mère qu'à son père. Grand pour son âge, le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs, il appartenait indubitablement à la famille Weasley.

Sa capacité chronique à faire des bêtises avait valu à Harry et Ginny bien des critiques. On les avait accusé d'être de mauvais parents, d'être irresponsables ou de ne pas avoir d'autorité. Mais la réalité était bien plus simple, James n'acceptait aucune forme d'autorité et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Lorsque l'été arrivait, Lily lui disait que leurs parents grimaçaient en prévision des deux mois à passer en sa compagnie. James, lui, s'en fichait pas mal. A la fin de l'année prochaine, il allait quitter Poudlard et s'arranger pour se trouver un petit travail. Peut-être son oncle George accepterait-il de le prendre comme employé dans sa boutique ? L'idée de travailler au milieu des boîtes à flemmes et autres gadgets lui plaisait énormément. Il allait sans dire que sa mère n'était, quant à elle, pas du tout enthousiasmée.

Avec la fin des cours et le retour des beaux jours, il passait beaucoup de temps dehors en compagnie de ses amis ce qui était, pour le reste de la maisonnée, comme un soulagement. Non pas que Lily et Albus, ni même leurs parents, n'appréciaient pas sa compagnie. Mais James était tel que tous savaient qu'en sa présence, il était parfaitement impossible d'obtenir le calme.

Ce soir-là, les choses avaient plutôt mal tourné et c'était encadré de deux aurors que l'adolescent avait été raccompagné jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. L'affaire qui les avait fait se déplacer n'était, en soi, pas très grave, mais elle serait largement suffisante pour enrager Harry et Ginny. En compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, James s'était lancé dans une course de balai au-dessus de la nationale. L'ennui avait été que le vieil Eclair de Feu qu'il avait reçu pour ses treize ans, était défectueux et qu'il avait rapidement perdu de l'altitude. Combien de moldus l'avaient vu ? James n'était pas certain du chiffre exact mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas assez de doigts sur ses deux mains pour les compter.

Il affichait néanmoins profil bas et se sentit presque à l'agonie lorsque l'un des aurors appuya sur la sonnette. Peu de temps plus tôt, son collègue avait fait une remarque quant au fait que les plus grands délinquants étaient bien souvent les enfants de leurs chefs et que, évidemment, James Potter ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

N'empêche qu'à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir cette stupide idée de faire la course. Il savait depuis longtemps que son balai n'était plus aussi efficace et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il ne l'utilisait plus pour les matchs de Quidditch à l'école.

La porte se déverrouilla dans un cliquètement sinistre et l'adolescent crut un moment que son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine.

S'il avait cru avoir atteint le summum de l'angoisse, il comprit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines lorsque le visage de sa mère se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent. James sentit comme un coup de poignard lui vriller les entrailles. Ce ne fut pas de la colère qu'il lut dans les yeux de sa mère mais de la déception et une terrible lassitude. Elle s'effaça du pas de la porte pour les laisser entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Une course de balai au-dessus de l'autoroute, madame. Seize moldus l'ont vu lui et ses amis. Les balais ont été confisqués. Etant donnés qu'ils sont mineurs, le ministère n'engagera par de poursuites contre eux et une brigade a été dépêchée pour réparer les dégâts.

_ Mais il y aura une amende n'est-ce pas ? »

L'auror confirma et James baissa la tête. Oh, il n'était pas fier de lui, il ne fallait surtout pas croire ça. Mais sur le coup, l'idée lui avait semblé géniale. Ils avaient leurs balais en main, ils s'ennuyaient et il faisait particulièrement beau, ils avaient pensé qu'un peu de vitesse les occuperait. Jamais James n'avait voulu braver les interdits.

Le temps que les aurors s'expliquent avec Ginny quant au montant de l'amende qu'elle aurait à régler et quant aux répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur la réputation et la carrière d'Harry, James descendit à la cuisine. Il fut soulagé de n'y rencontrer ni son frère ni sa sœur. Evidemment, tous les deux étaient avantagés par rapport à lui, avec toutes les bêtises qu'il faisait, ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'il leur fallait impérativement éviter.

Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et s'assit à la table. Il était inutile qu'il monte jusqu'à sa chambre, dans peu de temps, sa mère allait venir lui demander des explications et il préférait que cela se fasse loin des oreilles indiscrètes d'Albus et Lily.

Et d'ailleurs, la porte d'entrée claquait déjà, annonçant que les deux aurors s'en allaient. James étreignit fortement son verre de jus de citrouille à moitié plein. Les pas de sa mère résonnaient maintenant dans les escaliers. Il se dit que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, que d'ici peu de temps, tout serait terminé et peut-être même oublié et il pria presque pour être soudainement plus vieux de quelques heures.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

Au bas des escaliers, Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de négocier avec son fils aîné. James ne prit pas le risque de la regarder dans les yeux. Il baissa la tête, plongea son regard dans les profondeurs abyssales de son jus de citrouille.

« Non maman.

_ Est-ce que tu peux me dire, pour une fois, ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Du reste, que pouvait-il bien dire ? Que la perspective d'engager une course au-dessus d'une autoroute pleine de moldus lui avait semblé une excellente idée et qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux risques qu'il prenait ? Qu'il se fichait pas mal des lois et des règlements et que tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de s'amuser ?

« James ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Au prix d'un terrible effort, il leva les yeux. Ginny était furieuse, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil.

« Est-ce qu'à un moment donné tu as envisagé à ce que ce genre de bêtise pourrait coûter à ton père ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Eh bien ? J'attends ta réponse. Oui ou non ?

_ Non maman. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. »

Elle soupira, décroisa les bras.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi, James. J'avoue qu'on a tout essayé mais on dirait que ça n'arrange jamais les choses. C'est comme si tu t'en fichais.

_ Non maman. Je ne m'en fiche pas. »

Elle l'observa un instant en silence.

« File dans ta chambre. On en reparlera avec ton père ce soir. En attendant, je n'ai pas envie de te voir. »

Il acquiesça, se leva et, laissant son verre toujours à moitié plein derrière lui, il quitta la cuisine.

* * *

_Indice pour le personnage du chapitre 45 : accusé à tort ou à raison d'être un Mangemort, on ne le sait pas vraiment. En tout cas, ce garçon laisse à Harry une assez bonne impression la première fois qu'il le rencontre._


End file.
